


Oedipus Complex 俄狄浦斯情结

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.（2015）
Genre: Comfort, Family, History, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 在写暴风雪山庄的时候，我根据电影讯息和部分电视剧（毕竟还没看完）自由发挥了一下Napoleon和Illya的过去，其实当时我想了几个不同的版本，这篇里是“觉得用在暴风雪山庄里不太妥当但仍然很有发挥空间”的一个版本。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在写暴风雪山庄的时候，我根据电影讯息和部分电视剧（毕竟还没看完）自由发挥了一下Napoleon和Illya的过去，其实当时我想了几个不同的版本，这篇里是“觉得用在暴风雪山庄里不太妥当但仍然很有发挥空间”的一个版本。

Moscow.

 

证件被检查了两遍，行李同样。全身X光透视检查。U.N.C.L.E.签署的放行许可，KGB签署的放行许可。  
最终箱子被合上了，证件和许可递还到Napoleon手里。“欢迎入境。”审查员的英语比Illya的口音轻很多。  
Illya接过自己的箱子和证件，和对方交换了一个敬礼。  
Napoleon提着比往常轻上很多的箱子跟在Illya后面，将厚羊毛帽在头顶压了压。周围的苏联人与其他国度的人都不苟言笑，被寒冷冻出苍白的肤色，按秩序等待入境检查。  
走出机场入境处的大门，空气冷得Napoleon牙齿发凉，Illya看了看周围的路，雪在路边被铲出半人高，车辆轮胎上都绑着铁链，开得还都特别快，这么说吧：在欧洲道路上飚车的速度放在苏联公路上，差不多就是个老太太开车。  
这是片广袤的白色大地，雪很小，风刮得人不太舒服。Illya看了看天色。“天气不错。”他说，“我们的车应该就在附近。”  
“现在我知道为什么那些雨雪天气的活儿从没让你抱怨过了。”Napoleon说。欧洲的冬天跟苏联寒冬绝对是两回事。  
Illya没回答，黑色高领毛衣与深灰色大衣还有帽子不出意料地在周围大片的白色中十分合衬，他在停车场一辆一辆车看过去，在其中一辆旁边站住，用之前拿到的钥匙开门。  
Napoleon和他一起检查了一遍，确定没装上什么东西后才钻进车里点火发动。Illya握着方向盘，很快车速就爬升到和路上的车没两样的地步。Napoleon在车内暖气逐渐升高的温度中按摩了一小会儿手指，盗贼的手需要很好的保养——收音机没开，Illya显然也没有打开的意图。  
“座位下有酒。”开出一段距离后，Illya说，专注在路况上。  
“今天不适合喝酒，Peril。”Napoleon回答。伏特加绝对可以在这种天气里让他们都保持暖和，但一个喝了伏特加的苏联人……Illya告诉过他苏联人经常酒驾，说不定Illya也会这么干。  
“我不会。”Illya从墨镜下看了他一眼。  
“那就行。”Napoleon举起双手放过这个话题，果然他们彼此已经太过熟悉对方了。他看向窗外，建筑风格有些冷硬质朴，色彩却在雪中十分鲜明。Napoleon将墨镜抬起一点辨认那些建筑的颜色，那些色彩搭配甚至还有一些童趣。  
Illya开着车，有点紧张——Napoleon看得到他紧握方向盘的手指和一言不发的样子，在任务前中后他们总有没完没了的争执和玩笑，然而一站在苏联的大地上，Illya骨子里的俄罗斯风格就渗出来，就算穿着明显有些过于欧洲的大衣，他在人群中也不算突兀。  
如果要说什么能把Illya和周围的人区分开，就是Illya晒黑的肤色。Napoleon曾评价过Illya的外表（可以干Napoleon的活儿，只要他社交没出岔子），而Illya只摇了摇头，表示自己在苏维埃并不算英俊。  
现在Napoleon知道了，仅在Illya偶尔放慢车速让别的车辆先行时，他就见到了数位穿着平常，美貌惊人的苏联市民，这些人手里捧着购物袋或拿着酒瓶，像Illya平时那样面无表情，顶着风雪前进。  
他看向Illya，对方专心开着车，苏联车质量很不错，在雪地上开着竟然没怎么颠簸。  
两个半小时后，车在几幢楼房边停下，就停在路边。Illya熄火，拿起了自己的行李箱。“从这里开始步行，不要管跟踪的人。”他说，没有看Napoleon，肩膀线条有些紧张。Napoleon没有像往常那样把手放在他肩膀上，而是跟着下车，车门关闭时发出一声响。  
被暖气烘烤过后，车外的世界显得更冷了。Illya的深灰色羊毛帽很快被雪打湿了，颜色深了一些。他察看了路况，车辆不算多，街对面有一家花店和一家面包店。Napoleon眼看着Illya横穿马路，只得跟上他的脚步。  
“我要买一束花。”Illya推开花店的门，并没有拿下墨镜。“送给母亲。”  
花店员工开始动手包扎一束粉色康乃馨与金色郁金香的花束。Napoleon看着他付了钱，把花束往自己手里一塞，转身走进旁边那家面包店，又买了一大袋面包与奶油蛋糕。  
“所以……？”Napoleon用俄语问，从车上下来时Illya就回到了母语中，这理所应当。  
“你得带礼物。”Illya迅速地回答，走得很急。如果Napoleon像Gaby那么高，可就跟不上他的步子了。  
“好吧。”Napoleon说，“我确信我还是能送出一些有个人特色的小礼物的。”  
“想都别想。”Illya猛地刹住步子，在铲开积雪的，仍然有一层冰的滑溜马路上站住了。“我们有协议，在这里按我的方式来。”隔着墨镜看不清他的眼睛，但他的肤色也在这雪国的寒冷里更苍白了些。  
“没问题。”Napoleon同意，天气冷得他的脸都有点僵，看来没法回给对方一个Napoleon式的招牌微笑。  
Illya再次迈步，但现在他的步伐慢了些，和Napoleon并排。Napoleon手臂里抱着那束花，花在这种气温里还没枯萎也是一个奇迹。Illya没有再说话，戴着手套的手指紧紧抓着那袋面包，现在他更紧绷了，隔着墨镜Napoleon都能看到他紧咬牙关到像挨了五颗子弹——目前他们的任务里最高记录是两颗，Illya就有这么紧绷。  
跟踪的人不算显眼，大概是KGB在市中心的标准配置。Napoleon和Illya一样忽略了他们。  
绕过一幢楼又走了半条街，Illya在一幢漆成绿色的建筑前停下，推开入口大门。  
里面的建筑风格称得上朴素，地面与墙面都保养良好。暖气让Napoleon再度缓了过来。Illya领着他走上楼梯，四楼，最末尾的房门，405。  
Napoleon和Illya取下墨镜，Illya敲了门，两下，三下，两下，退后半步等待。没多久门后锁就被打开了，一位上了年纪的夫人满脸惊喜：“Illyushenka！”她从门后露出脸，但在看到Napoleon时立刻收敛了笑容，表情里透着紧张。  
“我的搭档，妈妈。”Illya解释，Napoleon赶紧露出个正经的微笑：“您好，夫人。”  
“哦——哦。”Kuryakin夫人脸色稍缓，“先进来。”她看了眼他们背后，把两人让进门。  
屋内很暖和，Illya摘下帽子，放下箱子和面包就握住了她的肩膀：“没事，妈妈，这次没有任务汇报，我们在这里呆两天，然后回英国工作，不需要去见Oleg。”  
“我懂了。”Kuryakin夫人松了口气，一把把儿子拉低了一点儿，让Illya在她脸上左右连亲了三下，在Illya额头上亲了亲，紧紧抱了他两秒钟才松手，看看Illya又看向Napoleon。  
“他可以信任。”Illya解释，声音里透着紧张。  
“您可以相信我，夫人。”Napoleon真诚地说，没有调情，将没拿花的手放在心口以示诚挚，他可以发誓。  
“我想你的选择不会出错。”Kuryakin夫人看了Illya一眼，伸手让Napoleon轻轻握了握，又捏了Illya的上臂肌肉。“瘦了一点？”  
“没有！”Illya抱怨。他的母语口吻听上去还有点儿脾气，Napoleon想。  
Napoleon看着他们。Kuryakin夫人很高，穿着平底鞋也几乎和Napoleon平视，在五十多岁的年纪来看她算得上保养非常好，丰满得恰到好处，少许皱纹只给她的容貌增添一些成熟的风霜，金发色泽很浅，鬓边夹杂的银丝甚至在其中都不算明显。她年轻时必定非常美丽，Illya继承了她的眼睛和脸颊轮廓。  
“哦，我是个糟糕的女主人，别站在这儿，大衣挂在这里，”她意识到两人还站在门口，立刻招呼他们放下行李箱，挂上大衣帽子和外套，拿出了两双拖鞋。“Illyusha！你还没给我介绍你的搭档——”  
“Napoleon Solo. 您可以叫我Napoleon。”Napoleon再次致意，把花递了过去，“您的儿子在路上为您买的花。”  
“Cowboy！”Illya警告。  
这倒让她笑了起来，她笑起来也很美，苦难并没在她的脸上留下痕迹。“Illyusha，”她立刻接过花，拍了一下Illya的手臂，和Gaby有时候拍他们俩的动作出奇地相像，难怪Gaby老是抱怨自己得扮演老妈。“我想你的搭档能搞定这个。”  
“如果他买了双数怎么办？”Illya翻眼睛。  
“我还是知道一些风俗的。”Napoleon抗议，用俄语抗议显然没平时那么有效果，这只让Kuryakin夫人笑得更大声了。  
“你的俄语说的真好。”她称赞，把穿着黑色高领毛衣与马甲衬衫的两人让进客厅里的沙发。Illya没打算坐，被她摁了进去。“五国语言，我的Illyusha提过你，但他从没说出你的名字。”  
看着Illya在母亲手下服服帖帖还挺好笑的，又有一点点可爱，只有一点。Napoleon看了正在瞪他的Illya一眼：“我猜都不是好话？那您一定知道我之前的职业。”  
“当然，我儿子会看着你，不让你捣乱。”她笑得没停，笑声也很美，打开花闻了闻，直接用这束花换下了桌上花瓶里有些萎靡的雏菊与月季。在一切发生之前她一定有个活泼欢乐的性格，岁月与命运的变故没把她的笑容夺走。  
“我向列宁发誓我不会伤一位母亲的心。”Napoleon笑着回答，再次把手放在胸前。“我能穿过国境线，正因为您的儿子为我做了担保。如果在这里惹出麻烦，我立刻就会被踢出去。”他故意叹了口气。“那我就失去了有史以来最好的搭档了。”  
“我确信他没那么好相处。”Kuryakin夫人瞥了她儿子一眼。  
“妈妈！”Illya呻吟。“我去弄茶。”他从沙发上跳起来冲进了厨房。  
“就在炉子上！”Kuryakin夫人看着Illya抓起那袋面包几近逃跑地消失在厨房门后。起居室就剩下她和Napoleon，不得不承认，面对她……很让人紧张。  
“我的Illyusha昨天打电话跟我说要带一个客人回来时，我还不敢相信。”她坐进对面的沙发里，打量着Napoleon，比起刚开始她的谨慎，现在她放松多了，表情柔和，带着笑意。“他可从来没带过一个姑娘回来给我看。”  
“Cowboy是搭档，不是姑娘。”Illya从厨房端着一个托盘出来，上面放着一壶茶，茶杯，糖罐，奶罐和切开的蛋糕。  
Napoleon卡在想大笑又觉得哪儿有什么不对的两种情绪里，俄罗斯人民性格热情奔放，但那永远只对亲人和朋友，而Illya的状况又要复杂一点儿……他和Gaby对这个民族的印象大多来自Illya本身，就算他们知道Illya是特例也一样。  
面对放下戒备的Kuryakin夫人，他也不得不承认Illya下了一手好棋。  
“您的儿子在三天前问我这次假期有什么安排的时候，”Napoleon看向Illya，对方正一脸“被发现了但还是要保持镇定”的表情坐回他们中间的长沙发上，就在母亲和Napoleon之间。“也并没有告诉我要来作客。”  
“没礼貌。”Kuryakin夫人嘲笑地拍打了一下儿子的手臂，Illya不高兴地强调：“如果我提前告诉了你，谁知道你会干出什么来。”  
“噢。”Napoleon假装心痛，“我会挑一件更正经的西装。”他就带了一身日常风格的加厚西装与冬季大衣以减轻行李分量，因为Illya告诉他抽出两天功夫就足够了，没有任务，去看看当地博物馆之类的观光，而且没有勾搭姑娘这个选项。  
“别听他的，这件很好看。”Kuryakin夫人忙夸奖了一下Napoleon的穿着，Napoleon也恭维她仍然十分年轻美丽，显然俏皮话在俄罗斯风格的闲聊里可能会引发点儿误解。Illya倒了红茶，茶闻起来很香，只给Napoleon的茶里放了一块糖，给自己的母亲的茶里各放了三块，各加一些奶。  
“我想你们一定有很多事想聊。”寒暄过后，Napoleon把谈话交还给了Illya，端起自己的茶杯，拿起奶罐加进自己喜欢的分量。Illya开始向母亲汇报最近的状况，在Kuryakin夫人好奇地看向Napoleon时补充：“所有的事Cowboy都参与了，不用担心机密问题。”  
“还是很没礼貌。”Kuryakin夫人打趣自己的儿子，“你的搭档有名字。”  
“老习惯。”Napoleon笑了，“这只是开玩笑。”  
“我知道你叫他‘Red Peril’。”Kuryakin夫人端着茶杯，英语发音颇为标准。“相当像他。”她狡黠地笑着。  
Illya对Napoleon怒目而视，不过没平时力度大，可能是在母亲面前收敛了一点儿。  
Kuryakin夫人继续问Illya最近的情况，任务内容当然不能说，地点也不能说，都是机密，不过大致的范围还是可以描述——英国，欧洲，中东，美国。Illya讲了那些任务中的趣事，还不时把Napoleon拖进来补充细节。  
“那次去偷胶卷的任务，”Illya说，“在那个时尚摄影师家里。”  
“哦那次，”Napoleon忍住笑，“您的儿子不小心打翻了两盒子胶卷，我们得跪在地板上从中找出有情报的那一个，有多少？五十卷还是……？”  
“五十九卷。”Illya面无表情地补充，“后来还有四卷滚到了柜子下面，半天才弄出来。”  
“我们伪装成洗印店员工，不得不搬走了那两大盒。”Napoleon解释，“连续一个星期我们都在暗房里洗照片，我这辈子洗照片的分量都用光了。”  
Kuryakin夫人捂着嘴笑。Illya又补充了更多细节：“那个摄影师有个爱好，抓拍各种出糗和意外摔倒的场景，我带了相册。”说着他从沙发里站起来，打开他的行李箱取出一本很小的相册。  
“现在我知道你上周的空闲时间在忙什么了。”Napoleon看着Illya把相册打开，从夹层里取出了一张彩色照片。“好棋步，Peril，计划了多久？”  
“从我知道有探亲假期开始。”Illya回答，避开了Napoleon的视线，把那张照片拿给母亲看，“这是Gaby。”  
“她很可爱。”Kuryakin夫人评价，“裙子很适合她。”她抬起头看了一眼Napoleon，又看向自己的儿子，“你看上去太高了。”  
“欧洲人和美国人太矮。”Illya不在意地说，在母亲看完照片后，就把照片拿去厨房烧掉。Napoleon瞥了一眼，是那张他们完成了一个中途出了很多笑料的任务后，临时被抓拍的照片，上面Gaby正微笑着看Napoleon自己和Illya因为几句话而大笑，三人都穿着他们风格鲜明的衣着，那张照片他们每个人都留了一份，Napoleon把它放在床头柜抽屉里。  
相册里都是那个摄影师拍下的搞笑照片，骑自行车的人因为看美女撞上路灯柱，擦鞋工抬头看客人手里的报纸，一个孩子手里的冰淇淋球掉在了他牵着的狗狗脑袋上……都十分有趣，Kuryakin夫人翻看了几页，笑得赶快把茶杯放在桌上以防打翻。  
“这是给你的。”Illya走回来解释，Kuryakin夫人立刻把那本小相册抱在了怀里。他又从行李箱里取出了几本法国时尚杂志，还有两个打好的纸包和一个比项链盒厚不少的首饰盒，行李箱立刻只剩下边角的换洗衣物。Napoleon在上飞机前留意到Illya的行李不像往常塞满了窃听或其他装备时那样重，但当时他只以为是要回KGB总部大楼弄点儿新科技。  
没想到这两天真的是……探亲假。  
“下次把Gaby也请来作客。”Kuryakin夫人让Illya把杂志和小相册放进卧室书架上，又拍了拍Napoleon的手，“你们俩一起来。”  
“您一定会喜欢她。”Napoleon说，看着Illya把纸包和首饰盒放在了母亲膝盖上。“你什么时候……？”好吧，他们都很忙，大部分时间他们三人组还一起行动，而Illya几乎抽不出时间去扫荡时装店。  
“就把这看成KGB的能力之一，”Illya倒心情很好地反驳回来，“我不光是最好的间谍，我也懂生活。”  
“这我倒不怀疑。”Napoleon调侃回去。Kuryakin夫人打开了纸包，一包里面是真丝睡袍与睡裙，色泽柔和质感柔软。“哦Illyushenka……”她把睡袍抱在胸前，表情更温柔了些，放下衣物又给了儿子一个拥抱。“告诉过你不用再带这些给我了。”  
“我可不会听这句话。”Illya的眼睛柔和下来。那是Napoleon最喜欢的表情之一，通常那种视线只会在安全的场合出现，而在糟糕的任务过后，Napoleon就得花上一小时好好让Illya放松，才能看到那样的眼神。  
Kuryakin夫人拆开了第二个纸包，里面是一条长裙，深蓝色天鹅绒，剪裁很棒，稳重又时髦。Illya催促她试试看，她进了卧室。  
“看来我犯了经验主义错误。”Napoleon放下茶杯。Illya手里拿着那个首饰盒，他瞥了Napoleon一眼。  
“别想当然，Cowboy。”Illya说。  
卧室门打开了，屋内的暖气很暖和，长裙布料有点厚度，撑起Kuryakin夫人的身材，非常好看。  
“会不会太紧身？”她转了半个圈，美人鱼裙摆带起一角弧度。  
“当然不会。”Illya评价，微微皱眉，“这件肯定和那一件合适。”  
“那件毛皮？”Kuryakin夫人显然知道自己的儿子在说什么，Illya把首饰盒放在沙发上，进入母亲的卧室。Napoleon没说话，Kuryakin夫人看着他也笑了：“我知道我不年轻了，说实话，是不是看上去太……我还是有一点赘肉的。”她拍了拍小腹。  
她的小腹当然没有年轻姑娘那么平坦，但也绝不是赘肉。  
“现在我希望您不是Illya的母亲了。”Napoleon表示她的身材绝对不胖，裙子的剪裁也毫无问题。“在欧洲，您这样美丽的女士是绅士们追求的对象，他们会为您的一个微笑争得头破血流。”  
“你这嘴甜的年轻人。”她笑嘻嘻地打趣回来，Illya拿出了一条很大毛皮围脖——大概是西伯利亚特产，欧洲可没有那种美妙的浅灰色狐狸皮。  
“这件？以前都是搭那条黑色裙子。”她看向Illya。  
“我觉得不坏。”Illya耸肩，从卧室里把穿衣镜搬了出来，让她把围脖围在肩上进行调整。的确很搭配，深蓝色既稳重又不像黑色那样容易死板，Kuryakin夫人彷如一位欧洲贵妇人。  
“确实不坏。”她在镜子前照了照。  
“还有搭配的首饰。”Illya看向Napoleon，“Cowboy.”  
Napoleon打开了那个首饰盒，里面塞了不止一套，一条珍珠长项链，小巧的黄金吊坠和耳坠，手链，被几层薄薄的海绵分开，还有几对Gaby会戴的那种时髦的几何形耳环和几个戒指。他站起来，捧着首饰盒走到两人身边，Kuryakin夫人朝Illya身边挪了小半步。  
Illya拿起珍珠项链帮她戴上，她点点头，看到了盒里Gaby风格的大耳环与戒指，“这是法国流行的新风格？材质看上去很有趣。”又看了身上的裙子，“我想不出有什么衣服和它们搭配。”  
“这件就很搭配。”Illya解释，在她身后帮忙解下项链，让她把围脖脱下来交给自己，“Cowboy，那对浅蓝色的。”  
Napoleon把耳环拿出来递过去，Illya替她接过，让母亲自己戴上，刚才稳重优雅的风格立刻变得俏皮许多。  
“的确很搭。”新风格让她的笑容变大了，连衣裙的领子稍稍有点高了，但不减她的美丽。她在镜子前把发髻拆开重新挽了一下，整个人都变得像欧洲沙龙里的夫人那样前卫。  
Napoleon想着要不要提醒他们改一下领子，Illya就再次从卧室里出来（显然把围脖收好了）手里还拿着几条裙子，上下打量了母亲一遍，点点头。  
“那对红色的。”Illya对Napoleon说，展开手里一件玫红色长裙。  
Kuryakin夫人把长裙搭在身前，一一试过新风格和不同首饰的搭配，都很漂亮。如果他们不是站在苏联土地上，这就像给Gaby搭衣服那样轻松自如。  
“现在我知道您的儿子为什么会说‘它们不非得搭配’了。”Napoleon对Kuryakin夫人眨眼睛。  
“第一次任务？”Kuryakin夫人眨回来，看向Illya，Illya眼里立刻浮现了警惕，瞪着Napoleon满脸都是“你想干什么”和“别说！”，她笑出声，“Illyusha曾经花了两个小时向我抱怨这件事。”  
Napoleon假装深吸一口气，看向Illya，Illya叹气，一手捂住了脸。  
“真的？”Napoleon乐了，装作和Kuryakin夫人说悄悄话，声音一点没压低。“他说了我很多坏话，是不是？”  
“差不多。”Kuryakin夫人也假装用手遮掩着说悄悄话，“他一直在抱怨‘Cowboy对衣服一点品味都没有’，‘自己穿得挺好看但是给Gaby搭衣服太糟糕了完全不能看’，还有‘为什么美国人总以为铁幕后的女人喜欢穿得那么死板’。”  
“我可没说错。”Illya不高兴地咕哝。  
“现在我知道我犯了个错误。”Napoleon笑着解释，“他真说了我穿得好看？”  
“看来他从没向你承认过。”Kuryakin夫人瞥了儿子一眼，Illya完全没辙地翻了眼睛，转身把那些裙子收回卧室去了。  
她戴上了其中一对耳环，在镜子前调整。Napoleon看着她的裙子，Illya走出了卧室，Napoleon对两人开口：“我有一个想法。”  
Illya抬高了一点眉毛，Kuryakin夫人微笑着看向他。  
“我是否能……？”他向Kuryakin夫人的衣领伸出手，她的表情在Napoleon的手指靠近时微微一动。  
Napoleon看向突然紧绷了一点的Illya，“在这里，”他示意搭档把手放在母亲颈后的拉链上。“拉下来一些。”他的手仍悬在空中，没有收回，也没有碰触到她。“领口，看到了吗？向这个方向——”  
Illya按照他的指示调整了母亲裙子的领口，她在儿子的触碰下放松下来，看了看镜子里调整后的效果。  
“这可好多了。”Kuryakin夫人评价，听上去毫无问题。“我本来还想着有空再改改这领子呢。”  
“时装大多不可能完全合身。”Illya回答，谨慎地看了Napoleon一眼，Napoleon装没看到。  
“好啦，”Kuryakin夫人的俄语听上去十分温柔，“让我去把衣服换了，Illyusha，待会儿帮我做饭。”她又对Napoleon微笑，“你晚上睡Illyusha以前的卧室，可以吗？”  
“可以，”Napoleon回以微笑，“我保证不乱碰任何东西。”  
“如果你碰了，我就把你交给克格勃。”Illya警告。  
Kuryakin夫人笑出声，回卧室去换之前的家常衣物，Illya指了浴室的位置，顺手把镜子搬了回去。  
Napoleon去了浴室，装修很是朴素，像欧洲的小旅馆，只是镜子边框更有俄罗斯风情。整间公寓大小适中，墙壁都是白色，唯有客厅墙壁粉刷成了柔和的浅蓝色。水槽边缘有褪色的花纹，地砖也一样，想必Kuryakin夫人在这间屋子里住了多年。似乎每个房间天花板都有一盏小小的吊灯，光线柔和温暖。  
客厅里有一台电视，窗边放着收音机，沙发边的篮子里放着几团毛线。室内家具都有些旧，但款式并不过时。家具位置安排得相当合理，甚至在有人闯入时还能有躲藏与逃跑的一些位置考量……这屋里应该有不少KGB的窃听器。KGB可比CIA周密多了，瞧瞧Illya就知道。  
但Illya进门后没有找窃听器——再联系上之前的跟踪，在苏联境内，他们想必一直处于KGB监视之下。  
如果只有Illya一个人回来探望母亲，可能监视力度没这么强，但加上KGB备案的Napoleon就不一定了。  
Napoleon站在客厅窗边看室外的风景，刚好对着一小片林地，全被大雪覆盖，只看得到一堆树顶。  
卧室里传来小声的交谈，俄语远没有英语能达到的那种抑扬顿挫，听上去颇为模糊，对非母语的Napoleon来说也没有偷听的必要——他朝厨房的方向挪了些位置，离那交谈更远了几步。  
没到五分钟Kuryakin夫人就和Illya出来了，头发重新好好挽过，显然这花了一些时间。她走过来，轻轻拍了拍Napoleon的上臂：“我很抱歉让你等在外面，这在我们这儿可不礼貌。”  
“哦，我是个美国人，您知道。”Napoleon任由她触碰，那接触也是友善的。“您的儿子总说美国人一点规矩都不懂，这一点我必须承认他是对的。”他眨眼睛。  
“你可不像我年轻时见过的美国人。”她笑着反驳，“我从上午就开始准备晚餐了，希望你不会觉得不合口味。”  
“他可教了我与Gaby不少做俄国菜的技巧。”Napoleon指指在她身边的Illya，Illya正双手抱在胸前，一脸探究地盯着他。

*

晚餐算得上丰盛，面包，酸奶牛肉，虾，沙拉，红菜汤，搭配酸黄瓜作为小菜。Kuryakin夫人对他们任务中的各种趣事很感兴趣，而它们也的确很是有趣。Napoleon注意到Illya剔除了所有悲惨的受伤（腹部中弹，肺部受伤咳血，被刀捅了，被车撞了），而把一些无关紧要的小伤描述出来作为代替（逃跑过程中没看路而撞到头，摔了一跤结果脚踝骨折，在楼梯上滑倒弄出一堆淤青），这些伤也的确让她跟着紧张，不过她显然也接受了这份工作中必然会有的伤亡。  
“真的？”Kuryakin夫人大笑。  
“没错。”Illya故意板着脸，模仿Napoleon当时的表情，用俄语说：“他说‘你这样可不像KGB最好的特工’。”  
“不，不，不，你没模仿出我当时的腔调。”Napoleon补充，“请让我用英语再说一遍：‘你这样可不像KGB最好的特工’。”  
Kuryakin夫人笑得更厉害了：“没错，英语听上去更傲慢。”  
“然后我给了他一拳。”Illya叉起盘子里最后一块沙拉里土豆。  
“正中我的鼻子。”Napoleon笑嘻嘻地向Kuryakin夫人描述。“Gaby看到我们时，直接对您的儿子说：你又把Solo怎么了？”  
“我问她：为什么不是Cowboy先怎么了。”Illya努力板着脸，不过从Kuryakin夫人的表情来看他失败了。  
“Gaby回答：你总是先动手的那个。”Napoleon补完，看着她笑得大力拍Illya手臂，看上去还挺疼，Illya躲了躲，又被她拧了一把胳膊。  
“妈妈！”Illya这句话接近哀嚎了，Napoleon认识他以来就没听过他发出过任何和哀嚎沾边的声响。  
“下回他再这么干，你就打回去。”Kuryakin夫人对Napoleon靠过来了一点，用手捂住嘴假装说悄悄话，声音可没降低。“只要不打脸和下面。”  
“遵命，夫人。”Napoleon也假装说悄悄话。“这还是我第一次从别人母亲那里得到揍她儿子的许可。”  
“我听到了。”Illya脸红了，放下叉子一脸忿忿。  
“你还可以挠他痒痒。”Kuryakin夫人又说，“就在肋骨那儿。”  
“哦，”Napoleon点点头，“我知道那里，想让他别把我掐死的时候非常好用。”  
“Cowboy！”Illya看上去想掀翻桌子过来揍他，幸好有Kuryakin夫人在这儿，桌子的尊严保住了。  
Kuryakin夫人眨了眨眼睛，看了一眼Illya，Illya咕哝着“我就知道这会变成互相揭发”站起来收拾盘子，力度比平时还大。她打算站起来的动作被Illya和Napoleon一起阻止了。  
Illya已经和母亲讲了他们三人组日常工作中的一些趣事，包括Napoleon的厨艺。说服Kuryakin夫人让两个男人洗碗倒不困难，厨房不大，对他们俩来说也只刚够伸开胳膊。  
客厅电视里不知道在播什么节目，声音不大，Kuryakin夫人坐在沙发里端着杯茶。Illya洗着盘子，Napoleon用一块布擦干，和任务中一样配合默契。他们俩都没说话，Illya看上去和平时没两样。  
于是Napoleon什么也没问，等最后一个盘子放好，Illya擦干双手后把毛巾递给Napoleon。  
Napoleon擦着手指看向他，Illya看过来，眼神居然还颇有些无奈，他叹了口气：“怎么？”  
“没什么。”Napoleon回答，带着他惯常的笑意。“只是没想到……”他示意这间不算宽敞的公寓，“确实是探亲假。”  
“下一次我会带Gaby。”Illya咕哝，快速扫了一眼厨房，冲Napoleon打了个手势——“找窃听器”，Napoleon都没惊讶，KGB的名声和手腕足够响亮，他们迅速找了一遍，翻出了六个窃听器，Illya还在Napoleon都没想到的角落里又挖出了三个。接着Illya说“我去把你的箱子放进房间”，同时示意手上的东西。  
Napoleon点点头，先走出厨房。Kuryakin夫人让他先去洗澡，于是他跟着Illya进入……Illya以前的房间。  
室内家具看起来颇为质朴厚重，花纹简洁。加长单人床，深红色嵌有间隔挺大的细条纹的床单与浅棕色厚毯子，深棕色树叶纹地毯，书桌，衣柜，书架上大多是实用书籍，英语，德语，法语，意大利语，波兰语，奥地利语和俄语的对照辞典。Illya放下Napoleon的行李箱就开始地毯式搜查窃听器，如果这公寓是贴墙纸的话，他大概还会一寸寸摸索过墙纸。  
Napoleon的手指在那不大的书架上点了点，有三本英语书籍显然被翻得比较多，连书脊都旧了些。“福尔摩斯探案集和无人生还，”他读出英文书名，最后一句带出了笑意。“傲慢与偏见？”  
“怎么？”Illya理直气壮地瞪回来，“畅销书，能用来当话题。”  
“更像是经典书。”Napoleon评价，抽出傲慢与偏见翻了翻，书页上有很多手写的俄语与英语对照注解，Illya稍稍有点向右歪斜的俄语字母……Napoleon翻到了伊丽莎白阅读达西表达自己爱情的信件那一页，这一页居然还有句评论：她居然因为这样就爱上了达西！我不能理解！  
书被Illya迅速抽走放回书架上。“去洗澡，否则我们都不能洗，不准霸占浴室。”Illya警告。  
“……我现在知道你从哪儿学来的搭讪技术了。”Napoleon想开句玩笑，不过Illya瞪他的表情让他还是决定闭嘴，在苏联的地盘上Illya可能只要吹声口哨就能招来一群大块头把Napoleon打个半死。  
他洗了澡，接着是Kuryakin夫人去洗，趁这时间Illya又把客厅给搜了一遍，不光有窃听器，甚至还有迷你相机与录音机。Napoleon擦着头发，看着Illya找出窃听器位置后完全没动，甚至连其他装置都没关——可能他的眼神有点明显，Illya只露出了一点无奈：“这是标准程序，就算拆了也会有新的装进来。”示意卧室和厨房。“大部分对话都发生在客厅，其他房间没有必要。”  
所以Illya只拆了厨房与卧室的窃听设备，从各方面来看独居的Kuryakin夫人显然也不大可能在家里招待客人。  
“如果CIA这么干，监控对象至少得是个将军或者军火商。”Napoleon说。  
“重要情报不一定在那种人手里。”Illya解释，把拆下的窃听器放在一个空杯子里，居然还多出来几个没装进去。“美国的监控根本没什么劲。”  
“现在我知道了。”Napoleon笑笑，Illya逮住机会就会嘲讽CIA的懒惰。他坐进了沙发，电视上播着一部制作不错的电视剧。Illya弄了点热饮，闻起来一股桃子味。  
看了一会儿电视，Illya说：“明天去观光？”口吻还有点不确定。  
Napoleon看他一眼：“不和她多聊几小时？”  
Illya看了看杯子里的饮料，“如果你认为我会把她留在家里，”现在他瞟向Napoleon，有点儿忿忿。“那你明天就别想看演出了。”  
“演出？”Napoleon捧着温暖的杯子，Illya这会儿有点窘迫，但很不明显，和Gaby干了点什么调戏他的事一样“很不明显”地坐立不安。  
“明天晚上有歌剧。”Illya解释。浴室们打开了，Kuryakin夫人穿了件家常睡袍出来，即使没化妆也非常美丽。  
“哦，”她笑着接腔，“可千万别带你的搭档去看天鹅湖，全世界都知道我们的天然湖。”  
“我想应该是魔笛？”Illya问她，“或者是仲夏夜之梦。”  
“仲夏夜之梦。”Kuryakin夫人纠正，又向Napoleon解释。“俄语版的。”  
“我很期待。”Napoleon回以微笑。  
“如果要听音乐会，明天下午还有一场莫扎特弦乐组曲。”Kuryakin夫人自然地说起近期的演出安排，Illya点点头：“我要带Cowboy去博物馆，只能选一场。”  
“所以你要把你妈妈孤零零地丢在路上吗？”她假装生气地双手叉腰，Illya抱怨才不会，她提出了要求，诸如在外的晚餐吃什么，零食吃什么，他们穿什么等等。Kuryakin夫人打趣儿子，直到Illya答应了才停下。  
她向Napoleon挤挤眼睛，端着热饮坐在了原先的沙发位置上，催促儿子去洗澡。  
Illya去了，她稍稍向Napoleon这个方向靠过来一点儿：“偷偷告诉我，他在英国还是那副样子吗？”  
这是在问社交还是性格？Napoleon想了想，两方面都说了点，顺带还强调了Illya在U.N.C.L.E.的姑娘中很受欢迎。“但我从没看过他同意约会，姑娘们还拿谁能约到您的儿子这件事当成挑战来打赌。”  
“Illyusha告诉过我，他差一点和Gaby约会。”Kuryakin夫人压低声音，满脸都是对儿子私生活的好奇但又不想当面问，于是找儿子的工作搭档旁敲侧击地打听。她的表情和暗示都十分可爱，Illya想知道点和工作无关的小秘密时也和她如出一辙，Napoleon忍着笑意，结果Kuryakin夫人一脸懊丧：“哦，你看出来了。”  
“他有时候打探秘密的时候和您很像。”Napoleon承认，也悄声回答：“但他们没有在一起，Gaby说是KGB的规定。”  
“这倒是真的。”Kuryakin夫人点点头，“外派的特工如果有长期关系，对方会被彻底调查。”  
Illya提起过这一点，连工作搭档的背景都会在KGB备案，可能KGB拿到的Napoleon资料比CIA和U.N.C.L.E.都详细。“我也没见过他进行短期约会。”Napoleon委婉地指出，Kuryakin夫人脸上的表情说明她懂这是什么意思。  
“那他会在假期做点什么？”她问。浴室里水声停了。  
“陪Gaby逛街，Gaby喜欢拖他去买衣服。”Napoleon笑了，“训练？学新东西，对了他有机会就会看当地的演出。”他点点头，“苏联人民热爱艺术，我一直以为只有您的儿子才这样。”  
“我们的确热爱艺术。”Kuryakin夫人回以一个愉快的大笑，“我们有这长久冬季孕育出的忧郁，又有对生命本身热烈的激情。”Illya打开浴室门，穿着件薄些的圆领衫，她接着说下去，“而且我们既强悍又脆弱。”  
“请恕我不同意脆弱这一点。”Napoleon开着玩笑，“俄罗斯人在欧洲就是强悍的代名词。”  
“哦，我们有的。”她在Illya坐进中间位置时一手拍了拍他的大腿。“只有亲近的人才会让我们流露出这一面。”  
Napoleon没忍住看向了Illya，Illya在这对话中一脸警惕，端着杯子瞪回来，眼里都是“你要敢说我现在就让你血溅地毯”。  
“所以……”Napoleon故意拖长音，Kuryakin夫人满脸兴趣地在他们中间看来看去，Illya握紧杯子。“——这就是上次你在Gaby拔‘仙人掌刺’时一直哼哼的原因。”  
“Cowboy！”Illya松了一口气，不过视线的锋利度可没减退。  
“仙人掌？”Kuryakin夫人对这个英语词并不太理解，Illya用俄语解释，Napoleon的俄语不错，但仙人掌显然不会出现在苏联大地上。Illya用了几个相近的俄语词解释，讲起了那次任务，目标家里有一盆装饰用一人高的仙人掌，打斗中Illya不幸摔在了上面——还不是被反派摔过去的，是不小心滑倒——事后他威胁Napoleon和Gaby绝对不能把这耻辱的一刻写进报告里。  
Kuryakin夫人笑坏了，Illya偷偷踢了Napoleon一脚，立刻被她发现，大度地允许他打回来。  
“不如让他请明天的门票。”Napoleon提议，Kuryakin夫人则十分赞同。

*

他们又聊了一会儿任务中有趣的部分，直到Kuryakin夫人宣布睡觉时间到了，Napoleon向她道了晚安，她先进入浴室刷牙。  
Illya收拾杯子，Napoleon在水槽边擦干，彼此仍然没有说话。Illya的肩膀比在欧洲和任务时放松，但又不及他们私下的安全屋。Kuryakin夫人在起居室叮嘱他们别聊太晚就回到了卧室，Illya把最后一个杯子放回碗橱，看向Napoleon，Napoleon也看回去。  
“这可不是我平常睡觉的时间。”Napoleon微笑。  
“在这儿听她的。”Illya宣布，双手抱在胸前。Napoleon也没打算反对，伸手做了个邀请的手势。  
挤在浴室里一起刷牙也是他们经常在任务中干的事，Illya摸了摸下巴，有一点胡茬的感觉了，Napoleon也是，明早他们又得挤在一起刮胡子。  
Illya接着把他送回卧室，这很好笑，考虑到这间公寓并不大，浴室到Illya的卧室只有几步路的距离。  
“好了，小姐安全到家。”Napoleon开着玩笑。“这位绅士可以回去了。”他示意Kuryakin夫人的卧室，洗完澡他就发现Illya的行李箱不见了，那只有一个可能的去向。  
Illya翻眼睛，看了看卧室里的书架，“那些书没什么机密。”他说，默许了Napoleon肯定会找点什么消遣。“别在我的床上干坏事。”他警告。  
“真了解我。”Napoleon乐了。他就干过一次，把一块鹅卵石放在床板中间，上面盖上床垫和床单，那晚Illya翻来覆去都没睡好，Gaby和Napoleon第二天都嘲笑他是“石头上的公主”，Illya差点没把Napoleon的衣橱给爆破了。“等等，”他抓住Illya的左手手腕，手指擦过那块表，Illya的眼神柔和下来。Napoleon把声音压到最低，客厅里还有窃听器。“回来之前你没告诉她这次附带了一个人？”  
Illya的眼神移开了，假装看向客厅那些窃听器的位置，同样压低声音。“时间来不及。”Illya解释，“光要把你弄进来就很麻烦。”他抱怨，“带Gaby进来都会容易些，你在KGB的记录不太——”Illya突然住嘴，意识到自己透露了什么。  
Napoleon的拇指摩挲他手腕内侧表带边的一点肌肤，看着Illya紧张起来，而Napoleon不用看就知道Illya开始敲右手手指，他也抓住了Illya的右手手腕。  
“嘿，”他轻声说，让Illya在他手指下放松了些。“这没什么。你也可以带Gaby一起来，或者只带Gaby。”  
Illya的脸庞线条有点紧绷，Napoleon看着他吞回了一句回答，皱在一起的眉毛，和Illya不安的蓝眼睛。  
“那会太像一个……任务。”Illya想了好几秒才说，“下次带Gaby来。”他承诺，手腕在Napoleon手里动了动，Napoleon任由他抽出双手。“快睡，”Illya咕哝着抓住他的肩膀往房间里推，“明天有一大堆地方要参观。”  
“好吧，好吧。”Napoleon放过了这个问题，Illya推着他转了个方向往里走了好几步，Napoleon的睡袍都被他扯皱了。“晚安，Peril。”  
Illya把他推进门就松手了，Napoleon顺手从书架上抽了那三本英语小说，背后传来Illya抱怨的呻吟：“别告诉我你今晚就打算看这些催眠。”  
“为什么不？”他把书放在床头柜上，“你的笔记可比书本身有意思多了。”  
“我就知道。”Illya哀叹，转身就往外走，走到卧室门口又停下了，看了外面一眼迅速折返。Napoleon刚想问他是不是要拿点自己卧室里的东西，Illya冰冷的双手抓住了他的脸，迅速在他嘴唇上亲了一下，很小心地没发出声音。  
他都没来得及回吻，Illya就冲了出去，关门的速度和他们从反派那里撤退时没两样。  
就剩Napoleon一个人在这小卧室里站在地毯上。  
……至少窗帘拉上了。  
他半躺在床上翻着英语小说，Illya在英俄对照外不时有点评论，像是“达西这种性格在苏联早就被揍了”“苏联女人才不会像这样”。福尔摩斯探案集上的评论更多，笔迹感觉上更年轻，有点儿歪歪扭扭：“华生跟不上福尔摩斯的思路”，“这种相差悬殊的搭档对破案没多少帮助”。看着都很有趣，如果Gaby看到这些也会兴致勃勃，Napoleon继续翻页寻找评论，最后一案的末尾写了一句“伊万诺夫卡死了”。  
笔迹很用力。Illya从没提过KGB训练时期的事，只说完成特工训练后他做了些例行任务，就被派到了欧洲。  
可能是搭档，也可能是亲近的朋友。特工都知道这类句子是什么意思。或者永不与人亲近，或者珍惜当下。Napoleon拿起无人生还翻了翻，这本评论少些，最后一页同样写了两句别的：“外派欧洲是件好事，她哭了。”  
想必是Kuryakin夫人，Illya说过只有最好的KGB特工才能得到外派欧洲的机会，而这是他们在U.N.C.L.E.以来第一个探亲假。  
Napoleon合上书，关掉床头灯。暖气温度很够，床垫普通。他们三人加入U.N.C.L.E.后没多久，Napoleon就和Illya搞在了一起，Gaby当时假装没发现还暗暗给他们制造机会，让Napoleon困惑了好几天……或许Gaby比他更了解Illya，大概是他们老得扮情侣的缘故。Illya并不怎么想在欧洲发展一段工作之外的关系（Napoleon备注：长期私人关系），固然有KGB对于特工的要求，但他们之间的张力强烈得Napoleon都无法忽略——加上俄罗斯人的神秘感，Napoleon可从不对有秘密的保险箱说不。  
当然，他们都知道搞在一起的后果是什么，还有这有多危险，反正这也阻止不了Napoleon。  
问题是Illya，Illya看上去就像那种从一而终的类型。所以当一次任务中的女性目标看上了Illya，而Illya连眼睛都没眨就上了她的床——那差点惊掉了Gaby的下巴，Napoleon吸收了这个新讯息，在之后他们再一次滚上床时，不光Illya表现得全无异样，Napoleon也表现得毫无问题。  
这多少让Napoleon放下了一点紧绷感，处理“一个长期床伴带来的忠诚问题”远比一夜情麻烦得多，Illya也没对Napoleon到处调情说过一句话。  
如果Illya一直留意着放在Napoleon身上和行李里的监听小虫的话，就会知道Napoleon在他们搞上后，再也没在任务以外的情况下上别人的床。  
更大的可能是，他们都只把对方当成一个方便的床伴。  
他们搞在一起后，Illya也没什么变化，干活时他们照样争执得不可开交，Gaby已经很习惯在他们吵架时出来调停以免升级成互殴了。  
现在Napoleon被Illya弄进了俄罗斯境内，还见到了他的母亲，这一点背后的动机……  
Napoleon回过神，手上的书停在最后一页有段时间了，而他露在被子外的手臂感觉有点凉。

*

早餐有红茶，格瓦斯，蜂蜜蛋糕与大列巴，还有一点咸肉。餐桌上气氛轻松愉快，Kuryakin夫人和Illya交流着生活中的种种小事，Napoleon吃着分量十足的早餐，计划着多买些东西带回去填补他的食品储备。  
（至少在Illya留宿后他会端上相对俄式一点的三餐，这是他的风格，Gaby在时他会做德国菜）  
挑选了一身得体的衣着后，Kuryakin夫人围上了厚厚的皮草大衣，头发挽得很美。Illya穿上了昨天的大衣，Napoleon也着装完毕。Kuryakin夫人看到Napoleon穿戴整齐后眼前一亮，笑着看向她的儿子。  
“他平时都这样？”她挽住Illya的手臂，黑色丝绒手套在室外的气温可能会很冷，但她看上去毫不在意。  
“平时更夸张。”Illya面无表情地回答。  
“今天是我的幸运日。”Kuryakin夫人也伸手挽住了Napoleon的臂弯，这让他有一点受宠若惊。“有两位英俊的年轻人陪着我。”  
“您绝对值得。”Napoleon冲她眨眼，Kuryakin夫人大笑。  
他们出门走了一段路，抵达昨天的停车点。Kuryakin夫人看似乎一点也不冷，今天的雪还比昨天大——Illya也丝毫没受影响，Napoleon拉紧了大衣领口，换来Kuryakin夫人的调侃“只要看到你这样怕冷，就知道你不是苏联人”，承认这一点也没什么。  
他们开车进入更密集的市区建筑——相对密集，比起欧洲小巷，俄罗斯的一切都宽敞得出奇，接着他们换地铁前行，Illya买了车票。Napoleon忙着观察美不胜收的地铁站设计，的确美极了，工业与艺术相结合的稳重优雅之美——与之相比，法国的艺术几乎有些……过于浮华。  
“瞧，你把他震住了。”Kuryakin夫人打趣道。Illya表现得很不明显，不过他脸上那种小小的得意Napoleon可不会错过。  
“非常美。”Napoleon诚心实意地称赞。  
“可惜我们没过基辅站。”Illya说。Kuryakin夫人打了他一下，这没来由的一拍让Napoleon有点好奇，她转向他解释：“他肯定要拿基辅站的壁画开你玩笑，那一站画了1812年的抵抗拿破仑入侵。”  
Napoleon掩住了大笑。地铁上的人不少，大部分人手里都捧着一本厚书在读，他们三人的轻声交谈倒也不算显眼。Illya看过来的眼神轻松许多，Napoleon努力忍着笑意——自从Gaby问过Illya“是不是所有苏联人都一直面无表情”而Illya回答说他们普遍觉得“随便在大街上对人傻笑很蠢”之后，在苏联境内Napoleon就尽量收敛起他平时面带笑容的绅士风度，但这很困难，Kuryakin夫人相当风趣，还经常让Illya无可奈何，这些都让他忍不住微笑。  
地铁站基于战略意义的设计让它感觉起来宽敞而厚重，所见的一切都很美。Illya假装压低声音宣布“就让这个家伙在后面慢慢走，我们先去逛商场”反而让Kuryakin夫人笑着放慢了脚步，给了Napoleon多几分钟时间观察地铁站的设计与壁画。  
“这可能是我唯一一次有机会乘坐著名的莫斯科地铁线。”Napoleon倒没停留太久，“我相信，这会在我以后的艺术生涯中时时想起。”他笑着对Kuryakin夫人点点头。  
“别想着摸走点儿什么。”Kuryakin夫人坏笑着警告。  
Napoleon看了Illya一眼，他已经瞪过来了，早已不是他们一开始合作的那种“我-绝对要-干掉你”的威慑，而是在他们从没停过的拌嘴和互殴中演变成“你又干了什么”的无奈。Illya臂弯里放着母亲的手，地铁里要比地面上暖和很多，光线也非常美。  
“真该有个相机。”Napoleon本想回以一句俏皮话，但说出来的是这一句。Kuryakin夫人乐了。他退后了两步，比出一个框架。“光线正好，如果我带了画具……”  
Kuryakin夫人知道Napoleon会画两笔（当然不是大师级的），调侃说他们平时出门不会带上相机，更别提特工这种职业——Napoleon这次被Illya弄进来，除了一套随身撬锁工具外什么都没带，字面意义上的什么工具都没有，Illya带了枪和证件，可能他的行李箱里夹带了点什么，但Napoleon可不会有KGB的待遇。  
Illya翻眼睛，朝Napoleon身后打了个手势。“学员！”他的声音不算高，在地铁里稍稍有点突兀，路人行色匆匆，并没什么人多看他们两眼。  
身后相隔大概十五英尺的一个年轻男人走了过来，Illya与他互相点头致意。“相机借我。”  
一个伪装成烟盒的相机递到Illya手上，Illya调了调，将相机放进Napoleon手里。  
“你认真的？”Napoleon倒知道这怎么用，Illya的装备里有差不多的，不过KGB这里的更轻巧。Illya这一举动有点出人意料。  
“只能拍一张。”Illya竖起一根手指警告。  
Napoleon又后退了一步取景，“看我的帽子位置，”他示意，这种迷你相机的焦距需要手动调整，距离很重要。“不微笑也没关系。”他已经很了解苏联人的面无表情了，拍摄了一张照片。  
“Illyusha.”Kuryakin夫人在Napoleon拍完时动了动在儿子臂弯里的手指，Illya微微低下头听她说了几句。Napoleon看着他露出了一点惊讶。  
“可以。”Illya安慰她，转向那位负责盯着他们的KGB学员。“给我们三人照一张，两张照片八点前送来。”  
学员同意了。Napoleon不得不走过去让Kuryakin夫人挽着自己，这回KGB档案库不光会留下他在俄罗斯境内的大堆形迹，还有专门的照片证明他和Illya一家关系不错，Sanders如果知道这一点估计立刻就会在他的档案上盖下“叛国”印章。  
但留下照片又怎样？自从美苏合作以来，他在CIA那儿早就不是一个忠诚的爱国者了，Illya的情况可能比他好些，也可能更糟。这两天是探亲假，别想工作的事。  
KGB学员拍好了照片，Napoleon手臂里仍然挽着Kuryakin夫人，Illya走过去和学员低声聊了几句，从对方挺直的脊背来看，很可能是一些关于跟踪行动的指导。  
“你知道这个。”Kuryakin夫人在Illya走回来继续让她挽着之后，对Napoleon说：“你知道在这里的一举一动都有人跟踪。”  
“我在KGB的记录可不太好。”Napoleon微笑，“而且我还是美国最棒的特工。”他低声说悄悄话。  
“绝对不是。”Illya在旁边反对。  
Kuryakin夫人眼里闪着聪慧的光芒。自动扶梯速度很快，但从地下到地面也需要一分钟左右。她拍了拍Napoleon的手臂，转头询问Illya想买点什么，Illya回答了些糖果和酒之类的食物。Napoleon抓紧时间继续捕捉地铁站建筑中的美妙之处。  
至于那位跟踪的KGB学员，这的确是训练新人的课程之一，对他们来说没什么。  
Illya把他们带到了红场的国家百货商场，喷泉在这冬日仍未冻住，装修奢华。不少来自欧洲，东方与美国的商品陈列在橱窗后，不比欧洲任何一家时装店差，除了大多数衣物都是冬季款式——俄罗斯的气候可不是欧洲那种懒洋洋的温暖。  
“您的儿子曾经说过，像我这样的人总是会想象铁幕后的女人会怎么穿。”Napoleon在和Kuryakin夫人一起扫货时聊天。“我想当时我给Gaby搭的那身衣服……很可能只有超过四十岁的严肃刻板女教师才会喜欢。”  
“早就告诉过你。”Illya补充，口吻很是轻松。  
苏联女人都很时髦，厚厚的大衣与皮草从没掩盖她们的美貌与品味，人人都穿得不错。他们三人边逛边聊，都是些生活细节相关的对话，欧洲有什么美食，最近流行什么首饰风格这一类安全话题。Napoleon看着Kuryakin母子俩柔和的表情，听着他们语调温和的俄语，Kuryakin夫人总是不时把Napoleon也拉进话题，他倒是想避免给她留下坏印象，不过很快他就和Illya在“无法妥协的审美品味上”和往常一样争执起来。  
“告诉过你Patou的裙子只有胖子才穿。”Illya竖起一根手指。  
“她穿就一点也不胖。”Napoleon顺手一指旁边刚套上一条裙子的一位俄罗斯姑娘，Illya抬眼看了一秒钟，“她搭了那条细腰带，那能显出她的身材。”  
“但你不让Gaby穿那条橘色短裙，你知道她穿橘色好看，列宁才知道上次我们阻止她买那条裙子花了多少功夫。”  
“那件对她来说太宽大了，剪裁问题。”  
“但你给她挑了那条筒裙，那是20年代的流行风格。”  
“那是复古，她穿好看。”  
“那是祖母级别的风格。”  
“她可没搭小圆帽，复古剪裁和流行的帽子更合适。”  
“又是那个‘它们不非得搭配’？”  
“Gaby不适合那种效果。”  
“Gaby肯定对你们俩很头疼。”Kuryakin夫人在旁边窃笑，“你们俩吵起来就像只有五岁。”  
“妈妈！”Illya小声抱怨，一手捂住了脸。Napoleon只好露出个歉意的微笑。  
“我想吃冰淇淋了。”Kuryakin夫人动手把他们俩拖离那家可怜的店铺，“你要来一个吗？我们苏联的冰淇淋很好吃，绝对不会输给意大利。”她挽着Napoleon的手臂。  
Napoleon看向Illya，询问地挑眉毛：真的？冬天吃冰淇淋？  
Illya皱着眉看回来：“怎么了？这种温度对苏联人来说就是春天。”  
“快去。”她拍了儿子手臂一下，“买三个，你知道在哪家店买。”  
Illya满脸都写着“美国人你是顺带才有的吃”走开了。Kuryakin夫人笑个不停，挽着Napoleon向旁边一家店铺的橱窗走，好避让其他行人的前进路线。那位学员仍然在离他们不远的位置，Illya还和他交换了一个视线和轻微的点头。  
“这条项链好看吗？”她指着一条水滴吊坠的项链，上面镶嵌了一枚不小的红宝石。  
“很漂亮。”Napoleon回答。  
她挽着他的手臂，黑色丝绒手套与Napoleon深色的西装十分相衬。Kuryakin夫人的影子映在了橱窗玻璃上，发型挽得很美。她看着那条项链，Napoleon留意了一下周围，没人注意他们，盯梢的KGB学员也保持了一段距离。  
“Illyusha喜欢你。”她说，听上去像叹息。“我看得出来。”  
……哦。  
“刚开始他可不喜欢我。”Napoleon承认，摸了摸鼻子。  
“这一对耳环？”她指向另一对黄色宝石的耳环，眼睛却在橱窗反射里看向了Napoleon的眼睛。“他从没向我承认过这一点。”  
“我想那是因为我们来自不同的国家，”Napoleon回答，小心地维持着平稳的语调——这对话的走向不太好，他有预感。“如果我是个德国人或者法国人，他一定会向您承认这一点。”他开着玩笑。“这一对有点太活泼了。”  
“没错。”Kuryakin夫人也回以一个微笑。她指向一枚三角型钻石戒指，却没再问Napoleon的看法。“他说你很厉害。”  
“我真该带上一个录音机。”Napoleon苦笑，“我要录下来，以后用来威胁他。”  
Kuryakin夫人另一只手拍了一下挽着的那只Napoleon的胳膊。“不准录。他还经常抱怨你老是惹麻烦。”她笑道，从橱窗玻璃上看着Napoleon。“他比以前放松多了，我感觉得出。”Napoleon也从玻璃上看向她。“你对他很好。”  
“如果我对他糟糕点儿，现在站在您面前的肯定是另一个CIA探员了。”他回以微笑。  
“你知道我不是在说这个。”她又拍了他一下，玻璃上映出一个母亲脸庞上微微的笑意，克制着的。“我可知道没几个人受得了他的脾气，工作上那或许是个优势，但生活上？他会很艰难。”  
“他交到了不少新朋友。”Napoleon解释，“Gaby就很喜欢他，还有很多姑娘们，合作的同事也是。”  
“他常常说起你。”她轻轻拍了拍Napoleon的手臂，像是安抚。“之前回国时他都会抽空探望我，我知道很多你的故事。我得承认我很惊讶，这是你们第一个正式批准的探亲假，是不是？”  
“是的。”Napoleon回答，“我也很惊讶。”  
“在我们苏联，只有亲近的朋友才会收到邀请来家住几天。”Kuryakin夫人的指尖轻抚过Napoleon的西装料。“非常亲近。”  
Napoleon思考着是回答“我的荣幸”还是开个“我还以为我仍然在他的‘敌人’名单上”玩笑。Kuryakin夫人稍稍侧头看了一眼KGB学员，视线移到Napoleon脸上。  
“如果有一天，”她没有微笑，眼睛和Illya一样蓝。“如果那一天到来……”她的手指抓紧Napoleon的衣料。“带他走。”她说得很轻。“你能做到吗？”  
Napoleon的笑容消褪了，他看向Kuryakin夫人的眼睛。  
“很困难。”他低声回答，“我会尽力。”  
她拍拍他的手臂，露出一个苦涩的微笑，又朝KGB学员的方向看了看：“他回来了。”  
Napoleon扭头，Illya手里拿着三个甜筒走了回来，看起来都是香草口味。  
冰淇淋的确很好吃。

*

买了些东西，在餐厅吃午餐，Kuryakin夫人和之前一样开儿子的玩笑，在Illya又和Napoleon争执起来时制止他们（并继续开他们玩笑），和Napoleon聊Illya在欧洲的各种趣事，愉快地看着Illya窘迫不堪又没法还击。  
“交给你了。”Napoleon在他们三人都没法选出晚上看什么节目时，戳了戳Illya。“用社会主义充满朝气的艺术使劲抨击我那腐朽的资本主义。”  
Illya翻了个白眼。Kuryakin夫人憋着笑，眼神落在Illya下一秒就朝Napoleon拍回来的那只手上。  
“你想带他去看什么，Illyusha？”她问，轻搅着杯子里的咖啡。  
“是带你们俩去。”Illya纠正，“我还没想好。”  
你想给我看什么？Napoleon没问出口。Illya看上去在真心实意地苦恼。桌子下面的膝盖抵着Napoleon的膝盖。那很可爱，Illya给Gaby挑礼物时也是那种表情，真诚的，烦闷的表情。如果是在他们的安全屋，Napoleon会走过去给他一个吻，然后随便给点什么建议，就为了看Illya一条条驳回时生气勃勃的反应。  
这两天则需要他尽可能地保持住平时的绅士形象，他甚至都没怎么和Illya起冲突。当然，Illya仍然会在小事上和他争锋相对，但重要的事情上，他们俩无需商量就能保持一致。  
Napoleon转回桌上的咖啡，Kuryakin夫人正看着他，对他微笑，带了点感激与纵容。她的视线移向正在思考的Illya，又看向Napoleon。有些什么东西在Napoleon脊椎上轻微颤动，提醒着他注意细节。  
她此刻的表情与有些时候的Gaby出奇地相像。  
“莫扎特。”Illya做了决定。“莫扎特能净化你的灵魂。”  
“噢。”Napoleon假装受伤，“你是在说我有一个肮脏的灵魂。”他朝Kuryakin夫人挤眼睛。“我必须承认你说得没错。”  
Illya哼了一声。Kuryakin夫人从手袋里掏出一个小本子，“莫扎特弦乐组曲是两点开始，一点四十进场。”  
“我想我可以弄到距离舞台很近的包厢。”Illya接过本子核对上面的地址。肯定是Illya打电话给他妈妈时，Kuryakin夫人就收集了这几天的演出资料，Napoleon猜测，俄罗斯人民的确热爱艺术。  
他们又聊了一会儿，起身前往那间不算大的剧院，路上有不少行人是同一个方向，人人盛装。Illya弄到了二楼包厢，领两人入座，还给他们端来了果汁饮料，没有酒精。  
Kuryakin夫人脱去了皮草外套，一身长裙在剧院也没有丝毫不合适的地方。Napoleon看着楼下逐渐坐满听众，直到座无虚席。Illya和Kuryakin夫人轻声交谈，其他包厢也几乎全满，这上座率在欧洲和美国也不常见。  
“你们俩在休假时会做这些吗？”Kuryakin夫人靠向Napoleon，低声问，示意这音乐会，或者歌剧，大概还有电影。  
“大多是约会时去。”Napoleon解释，“除非碰到了我很感兴趣的演出。”他看了Illya一眼，“我相信您的儿子经常去。”  
“你们没有一起去过？带上Gaby。”Kuryakin夫人有点困惑。  
“工作中我们就恨不得掐死对方，妈妈。”Illya和Napoleon交换了一个眼神。“Gaby快烦死我们了，有假期时她绝不会靠近我们五十英尺内。”  
“可怜的Gaby。”Kuryakin夫人被逗乐了。“那么现在就是你们的机会，一场假期中的演出。”她低声问起是否有任务得在剧院或者电影院解决，的确有，数量还不少，但那种时候谁也没心情认真看演出。Napoleon回想了几秒钟……他们的确没有过这种机会。  
三人包厢放置了三把椅子，天鹅绒椅垫十分舒适，摸上去有些旧，保养算得上良好。  
Kuryakin夫人坐在最靠近舞台的位置，Illya的座位在中间，Napoleon在外侧的椅子上调整了一个稍许放松的姿势。还有几分钟才开始，灯光变暗了，舞台上的幕布尚未拉开。周围包厢也有轻微的说话声，但在剧院的整齐气氛里仍显得十分安静。  
Illya在座椅里似乎有点紧张。借助昏暗下来的光线，Napoleon伸手触到了他的手臂。Illya微微侧头，询问地看过来。  
Napoleon一时间没有说话，在任务中这常常发生，他会在Illya紧绷起来时接近他，任务中的状况大多是潜行与盗窃，以及一些打斗，然而他们现在在俄罗斯大地上……朋友间会这么做，但对于前CIA与现KGB来说，这有些过于亲近了。  
Napoleon溜到唇边的借口与俏皮话又溜了回去，Illya在他手指下放松下来，仍然一脸不解。“怎么了？”他低声问，俄语在他唇间听起来近乎温柔。  
最终，Napoleon选择了说实话：“有点紧张？”稍稍靠近Illya那里，让他们的声音能压得更低些。  
Illya又开始紧张了，却不是任务中那种焦躁不安。若是往常Napoleon会用手指的抚触让Illya的紧张消褪。  
但他们不能在这里这么做。  
“从没看过你听音乐会。”Illya低声回答。灯光很暗，又没暗到看不清对方脸上的表情。他听上去不太确定。  
“不常听。”Napoleon承认，露出微笑。Illya从没承认过，但Napoleon露出笑容时，他的视线会跟过来。“音乐会可不是一个好的约会地点。”  
Illya放在座椅扶手上的左手手指摩挲着金色的纹路。Napoleon想摸摸他的手指，还有那块手表旁温暖的手腕皮肤。  
“是最好的乐团吗？”Napoleon低低追问了一句。  
“比柏林爱乐还要好。”Illya立刻这么宣布。  
Napoleon拍了他一下，后撤回自己的椅背里。灯光聚焦到了大红色幕布上，缓缓拉开，整个乐团都向观众行礼，致辞，各自坐下调一调弦。指挥在众人准备好后，抬起了指挥棒。  
数小节后Napoleon就完全沉浸在演奏里，A大调小提琴奏鸣曲，曲调十分活泼。美妙的演出总能让人身心舒畅。接着是D大调第四小提琴协奏曲，Napoleon单手撑着下颚静静倾听，在行板舒展的音符中浑然忘我。  
曲目中的间隙，Napoleon看向Illya与Kuryakin夫人，毫不意外地看到Kuryakin夫人也十分享受，连Illya的肩膀线条都放松了。察觉到Napoleon的视线，Illya看了他一眼。尽管Illya一直是苏联式的面无表情，但他状态很好，Napoleon感觉得出，这场有他母亲与搭档一起参与的音乐会让他非常高兴。Illya甚至靠在椅背里，放松得不行，在欧洲时Napoleon极少看到他如此轻松，连Napoleon自己也十分松懈。  
脑后有根弦提醒着他，KGB很可能在某个地方继续监视着他们，不过这一点也不重要。  
演奏终止时Napoleon甚至都没回过神来，直到所有苏联人民包括身边的Illya与Kuryakin夫人都在鼓掌时他才惊醒。乐团鞠躬谢幕，前排的观众献上花束。众人在乐团退场时才陆续起身离开，Illya帮母亲穿好皮草，Napoleon耳边仍缭绕着美妙的弦乐共鸣。  
“你最好带我去一趟唱片店。”Napoleon在他们缓步走出剧院大门时笑着说。  
“告诉过你我是对的，”Kuryakin夫人对儿子开口，“他会喜欢。”  
Illya翻眼睛，这招Gaby用得最多。“等会儿就带你去。”  
“我似乎听到了一些我的坏话。”Napoleon指出这里似乎另有隐情。  
“Illyusha曾向我抱怨过，”Kuryakin夫人笑着解释，“Cowboy这样，Cowboy那样，每次他回莫斯科进行任务交接顺带看望我的时候都要抱怨：看到画作就走不动路，偷走画又卖掉的人肯定不是真心热爱艺术。”她拍了拍儿子的臂弯，“你的Cowboy才不是。”  
“我受伤了。”Napoleon捂住胸口，“你有两个搭档，Gaby负责优点，我就只剩缺点。”  
“你就是。”Illya反驳。“再烦人就别想去博物馆。”  
“没错，你就是用博物馆把我骗来的。”Napoleon装作心痛，“夫人！您的儿子讨厌我！”  
Kuryakin夫人咯咯笑，向Illya伸手，Illya乖乖掏出一样东西放进她手里——车钥匙。  
“我会去买点新鲜食材。”她宣布，抓走了两人手上的购物袋。“带你的Cowboy去逛逛，7点前回来。”

*

Illya走得很快，Napoleon不是跟不上，不过在红场上这么大步走实在有点引人注目。  
直到Illya终于发现他把Napoleon甩开了至少十英尺后，停下了步子，站在那里等Napoleon用他一贯的步幅跟上来。  
“博物馆七点关门。”Illya警告。“回去要一个小时。”  
“我相信给我一周时间也看不完，Peril。”Napoleon回应。红场的雪始终有人不停清扫，此刻天空又暗了下来，再次飘起了雪。Napoleon看着周围同样裹得像熊一样的苏联人民，服装色彩艳丽，圣瓦西里教堂也在这纯白的天气下愈发鲜艳夺目。巡逻的士兵排成一小队整齐地走过，Napoleon记下他们制服的样式细节，毛茸茸的护耳帽与领口袖口，冬季军装长到膝盖，黑色长靴踩在雪里留下一连串脚印，在风雪中好看极了。  
“怎么了？”Illya问。Napoleon走到他身边，他的大衣在这气温里有点薄。  
“从没看你穿过那一类衣服。”Napoleon目送远去的士兵，上下看了一眼Illya。深灰色大衣看上去很暖和，款式稍微欧式了些。他们还没接到过在挪威或者极地附近的任务，也许到那时会看到Illya穿上苏联式大衣在雪地里跋涉。  
“我的衣橱里有一套。”Illya也瞄了一眼士兵们，“还有帽子，KGB标配。”他可没提及Napoleon昨晚完全没探索Illya旧卧室这件事，换成平时连Gaby都要大惊小怪，在任务中互相放窃听器这个坏习惯已经让他们连对方衣橱里有几条内裤几双袜子都一清二楚了。Napoleon欣赏地望着他们挺拔的肩背线条，和Illya继续前行，戴着手套的手指压住帽檐。  
“你穿那一身不会好看。”Illya咕哝，对Napoleon的“美式好奇”明显抓错了重点。Napoleon借助躲避渐大的风雪而低头掩住自己的笑意，“你妈妈会拿出一本你小时候的相册吗？”他勉强压下笑容。  
“我不会给你留把柄的。”Illya瞪他，“想都别想。”  
他们抵达了深红色的国家历史博物馆，拍掉身上的雪花，将大衣搭在手臂上。参观的人不算多，门口的守卫瞪了Napoleon一眼。  
“他们知道你要带我来？”Napoleon问Illya。  
Illya哼了一声。  
“受宠若惊。”Napoleon低声回答，被KGB重点盯梢又恐怖又诡异地好笑。“我不会出手，我承诺过。”  
“你如果动一根手指，守卫立刻就能把你双手拧断。”Illya听上去颇有点无奈，刚刚室外的风雪让他的脸颊与耳朵都被吹到发红。“我可救不了你。”  
“噢，Peril。”Napoleon浮夸地把手按在心上，“我不知道你为我冒了这么大的风险。”  
“手放口袋里。”Illya警告，开始看博物馆介绍。“选你感兴趣的厅。”  
“当然是油画与珠宝，你了解我。”Napoleon对他眨眼，“我的俄语阅读没那么好，你得帮我翻译了。”  
Illya一指展厅的方向。他们慢慢踱步，大部分时间都是Napoleon仔细欣赏那些沙皇时期的珠宝珍品，Illya给他用英语翻译那些介绍。博物馆里相对安静，Illya的声音并不高，口音比他们在欧洲时更重，不过对Napoleon来说没问题。看着Illya费劲地想着怎么用英语把俄语里那些意思解释出来还挺有趣的，Napoleon遵守承诺，一次也没把双手从裤袋里拿出来。  
绘画区非常大，作品极多。Napoleon在一些画作前停驻，一些画作则是匆匆掠过，俄罗斯学院派的绘画技法基础十分扎实，明确的明暗对比让色彩过渡更美。Illya倒没再翻译解说，在绘画上Napoleon不需要，全程Illya都安静地跟着Napoleon一起欣赏画作，Napoleon偶尔看向他，Illya比任务中放松多了，侧脸在博物馆的灯光下也有油画般的色彩。  
于是Napoleon没再说话，直到Illya轻轻戳他，敲了敲左手手表。  
Napoleon看了看还剩大半未看完的画作——两三小时当然看不完，但他们不得不离开了。出门时守卫倒没有再瞪他。他们在门边重新穿上大衣，戴好帽子，风雪一点也没减小，而车钥匙Illya交给了Kuryakin夫人……  
“最后那段路得走回去吗？”Napoleon在他们走进风雪，向地铁站前进时大声问。  
“什么？！”Illya大声反问，风雪吞没了他们的声音。  
Napoleon重复了一遍，Illya给了他一巴掌，拍在了手臂上。“有电车！”他大声吼回来，在风雪中眯起眼睛。

*

回去的路上Napoleon除了拉紧大衣领口和避免帽子被吹跑外什么也顾不上，Illya看上去对这种天气适应得多——他就是个俄罗斯人，所有俄罗斯人都无比抗冻。不过Illya也紧紧抓着大衣领口，只比Napoleon体面了一丁点儿。  
地铁再转了一段时间有轨电车后，风雪变小了，Illya领着Napoleon从另一条马路回到那幢建筑里，一边上楼一边掸掉帽子和肩膀上堆积的雪花。期间还碰到了其他住户，从他们脸上对Illya谨慎又敬畏的表情来看，Kuryakin夫人生活中绝对不会遇到任何麻烦。  
门上贴着一个挺大的KGB文件袋信封，Illya把它扯了下来，一边按之前的节奏敲门一边仔细检查。Kuryakin夫人为他们开门，在围裙上擦着手，帮他们脱下被雪浸湿的大衣和换上拖鞋。  
“我听说你很会做菜。”她拉住了Napoleon的臂弯，Napoleon顺从地跟着她进入厨房，接过她手中的调味碗。Illya在客厅不知道做什么，不过Napoleon现在也没空留意。没多久他就和Kuryakin夫人讨论起了俄国菜怎么做，有哪些必须的调料（大部分情况下是伏特加），Kuryakin夫人对欧洲的菜谱也很感兴趣，Napoleon承诺会写下一些给她。  
“Cowboy.”Illya在客厅出声。  
Kuryakin夫人对他一笑，Napoleon擦了擦手回到客厅。Illya已经把文件摊了一桌子，一角还放着几张照片——KGB效率的确很高。  
“Waverly的消息。”Illya把一份文件递给他。探亲假明天就结束了，显然整个世界就是要和他们对着干。  
Napoleon立刻翻阅起内容，一名U.N.C.L.E.的特工不幸殉职，临死前只留下了一些线索和情报的一部分，调查对象掌控着一些投资公司，可能与军火有关系，想必十分棘手，否则不会通过KGB递到他们俩手上。  
“这活不容易干。”Illya下评判。Waverly的消息夹在情报里，很明显已经通知过KGB才交到了他们手上。这回仍然得他们三人组出马，Gaby得去应聘秘书，Illya得和Napoleon扮演一个合作公司的两名商人和对方谈谈生意，看看能不能挖到线索，顺便调查那位特工的死亡真相。  
“这家公司我知道一点消息，”Napoleon指出一个人名，“我有个认识的同行给里面一位高管弄过些好货，会是个突破口。”  
“摄像头需要Gaby在内部接应，但这很危险。”Illya稍稍弯腰在文件上潦草地做笔记，“Donald的情报说这个人雇佣了一整个保镖团队，一部分在公司内部巡逻，一部分伪装成公司员工。”  
“这样Gaby的秘书身份就行不通了。”Napoleon否决，标出文件中的另一个疑点。“高层员工里可能也有保镖存在，老板不会放Gaby接近他的核心秘密。”  
“策反其中一个员工？”Illya提出另一个想法。“弄些贿赂，或者威胁。”  
“那么Gab——”Napoleon转向旁边，才意识到Kuryakin夫人一脸有趣的表情，双手抱在胸前，已经在他们旁边站了好一会儿：“晚饭后再讨论工作，男孩们。”  
Napoleon微微皱眉，Illya也是一个表情，然后Illya捏了捏鼻梁：“Gaby也经常这么说。”  
“她抱怨过得当你们俩老妈，我知道。”Kuryakin夫人摆出了母亲的架势，“工作收起来，洗手吃饭。”  
他们俩乖乖地把工作都收进Illya的旧卧室，Illya手里的文件最上方是两张照片，正是今天用KGB学员的迷你相机拍摄下来的两张。Napoleon在一堆文件放在桌上后接过了照片，Kuryakin夫人在照片里很美，Illya甚至也在镜头里表情柔和了些许。而Napoleon被镜头捕捉到了一个微笑，比起他平时留下的相片掠影要更……多了点什么。  
Napoleon手里的照片被Illya抽了出去，放在文件上面。Napoleon看着Illya稍显沮丧的肩膀线条，伸手摸了摸，隔着毛衣捏捏他的颈侧与锁骨。Illya翻了翻眼睛，脸上没表露出什么，但肩膀放松了，轻推着Napoleon回客厅吃晚餐。  
晚餐同样令人愉快，他们三人又聊了些苏联人与其他国家的人可能会产生的文化差异，有很多笑料可讲。Kuryakin夫人还说了几个共产主义笑话，Napoleon笑得厉害，Illya用一本正经的表情模仿笑话里的情景，使得笑话加倍好笑。  
“回去后得告诉Gaby这些。”Napoleon放下餐叉，腹肌已经笑痛了，他得缓一缓。  
“翻译成英语就没那么好笑了。”Illya竖起一根手指。  
“她俄语学得很快，又是在东德长大，肯定听得懂。”  
“东德和俄罗斯的社会环境并不相同——”  
他们又拌嘴了好几句，没办法，老习惯很难改。Kuryakin夫人又一次没出声，仍然一脸好笑地看着他们来来回回试图碾压对方的逻辑，直到她再次出声制止，各自划分界限并让他们回去亲自给Gaby讲一遍笑话，问题解决。  
“去处理你们的工作。”她开始收拾餐具，“明天几点飞机？”  
“九点半。”Illya回答。文件袋里夹了机票。他们把工作再次搬回客厅，照片留在卧室桌上，花半小时列了一个初步计划，和Gaby汇合后再做修订。期间Kuryakin夫人在厨房洗盘子，还体贴地为他们泡了红茶。  
收拾好文件并装进行李箱后，Illya突然想起了点什么，“我得再出去一趟。”他看向母亲和Napoleon，眼睛里带着点询问。  
“我没问题。”Napoleon回应，猜测着Illya去向KGB做一个简短汇报的可能性——他们就在KGB大本营上，Illya要去干什么都不奇怪，他也不会阻止对方干任何事。  
“雪不小。”Kuryakin夫人捧着茶杯看了看客厅窗外，“戴上你的护耳帽，Illyusha。你要去多久？”  
Illya看了眼手表，“大概两小时内回来。”他走进了旧卧室。Kuryakin夫人把电视音量调大了些，正在播一个不知道内容的连续剧。Napoleon坐进之前沙发的位置里。  
Illya走出房间时，Napoleon刚喝的那口茶差点呛住。Illya套上了一件厚重的，及膝的黑色长大衣，同色的护耳帽，厚厚的灰色皮毛在帽檐和领口和袖口上看着很暖和——没错，KGB标配的大衣与帽子，在Illya身上好看极了，Napoleon不得不调整了一下坐姿。Kuryakin夫人从沙发里站起来，过去帮他整理领口：“这身衣服总让我觉得你小了好几岁。”  
“再过几年就不会了。”Illya任由母亲帮他打理，双手在套着一双更厚的黑色手套，肯定与这身衣服是配套的。Napoleon瞄向衣架上挂着的大衣，的确已经湿到不适合再穿了，窗外的雪很大，Illya换上更厚的大衣符合这个天气的需求。  
“我尽快回来。”Illya任由母亲亲了他的脸颊，和Napoleon交换了一个眼神，拉上黑色口罩，换好长靴出门。随着大门一声轻响，Kuryakin夫人叹了口气，转向Napoleon：“他很有行动力，是不是？”  
“当然。”Napoleon从沙发里站起来，至少他现在没那么明显了。“我想我最好把大衣准备一下。”  
“低估了苏联的天气？”Kuryakin夫人拉开一扇橱柜门，取出熨衣板。“任务中是Gaby帮你们收拾衣物，还是你们自己来？”  
“哦，这可不能劳烦Gaby小姐和您。”Napoleon将她请回沙发上，接手了熨衣工作。“女性并不比男性差，可不能让家务这种小事拖后腿。”  
“也许她很乐意。”Kuryakin夫人没有坚持，“我知道美国在战后把大批女工赶回了家庭。”  
“我不赞同这个。”Napoleon用熨斗烘干大衣上的雪水痕迹。“如果我的母亲无法找到工作养活自己，我现在就不会站在这里。”  
“资本主义政府总在考虑利益最大化。”她说，事实的确如此。Napoleon熨衣服，和她聊天，偶尔看一眼电视，就像和Gaby聊天那样轻松自如。Kuryakin夫人不时看向墙上的挂钟，Illya的离去让她有些不安，但没到担惊受怕的程度。  
“不知道他去做什么。”在大衣烘干挂好时，Kuryakin夫人捧着茶杯说。  
“或许是一些工作上的事。”Napoleon在沙发上的位置和她刚好空出一个人的距离，电视剧还有点喜剧情节，至少男主角结结巴巴试图勾搭一个女孩时很有趣。  
“如果是工作，他会告诉我们。”Kuryakin夫人看着电视屏幕，电视不大，色彩也不算很好。“肯定是重要的事。”  
“也许去见朋友。”Napoleon捧着自己的茶杯。  
“都死了。”Kuryakin夫人平静地解释，Napoleon看向她，她摇摇头，“我的Illyusha很难交朋友。”她望向Napoleon的眼睛，“我很高兴有你和Gaby照顾他。”  
“大部分情况下，我们都得靠您的儿子所准备的周密计划救下自己的命。”Napoleon承认，有点不好意思。“我确实是个糟糕的间谍，Gaby适应得比我好。”  
她微笑了，和Illya几乎一模一样的蓝眼睛边出现了细小的纹路。“他可告诉了我一点你不知道的事情。”  
“……哦。”Napoleon吸了一口气。“策反我进入KGB的计划？请千万不要告诉我真相。”  
她的微笑变成了大笑，放下茶杯去浴室洗澡，留下Napoleon一个人面对着播放俄语剧情的电视。窗外大雪下得寂静无声，偶尔有些冰落在窗台边，发出轻微的簇响。Napoleon穿着柔软的旧拖鞋，衬衫外套着羊毛衫，手里捧着红茶。客厅的窗户并没有对着街道，也无从判断什么时候Illya会出现在楼下。  
Illya会冒着大雪在街道上跋涉，他们返回时街上已经有了积雪，现在连窗边都有了厚厚一层，街道的积雪厚度只会更甚。  
至少长靴不会让Illya的鞋被积雪浸透。Napoleon的鞋子可得好好打理一番了，Illya的短靴同样糟糕，都放在门边的鞋柜旁。  
当Kuryakin夫人洗完澡出来时，Napoleon已经把两双鞋都打理完了，但它们还需要一个晚上被室温自然烤干。他把两双鞋放回鞋柜旁，收拾好鞋油工具，直起背时就看到Kuryakin夫人用和Illya格外相似的眼神看着他动作，她自然地露出一个笑容：“该你了。”  
于是Napoleon去洗澡，和Kuryakin夫人坐回沙发里看电视剧，彼此多少都有些心不在焉地留意着时间，气氛舒适，偶尔有几句交谈。Kuryakin夫人真的说了几件Illya小时候的趣事，在父亲那件事发生前的Illya就是个敏感的孩子，在那之后，Illya除了难以控制的脾气外，也非常聪明，积极表现，才在KGB里得到了快速晋升。  
Illya是在大约两个半小时后回来的，敲门仍然是之前的暗号，Kuryakin夫人从猫眼里确认了之后才打开门，迎接一个满身雪花的Illya进来。  
“明天得铲雪。”他呼出的气息在室内温暖的空气里是一团雾，睫毛上都有雪粒，使那双眼睛更蓝——Napoleon略微克制了一下自己的视线，Illya一边脱下帽子一边用警告的眼神看过来。Kuryakin夫人拿起一把刷子掸掉他身上的雪花：“事情解决了？你冻得厉害。”  
“解决了。外面没那么冷，妈妈。”Illya微微低头让母亲在脸上亲了一下，脸的确被冻得苍白，被她剥下大衣催促着去洗澡。  
“早点睡，你们俩都是。”Kuryakin夫人叮嘱，将KGB长大衣挂了起来，走到桌边拿起之前留在那儿的两张照片收回卧室。Napoleon起身帮忙收拾茶杯，Illya找出换洗衣物。  
在Illya钻进浴室前，Napoleon用眼神问他出去干嘛了，Illya的头发在护耳帽里揉得有点乱，在Napoleon的眼神过去时瞪了回来：“一点KGB的交接，怎么了？”尽管他压低了声音，但整个人都在散发说谎的气氛。  
“你们可真忙。”Napoleon低声调侃回去。Illya钻进浴室的速度比平时更快，明显不想聊这个话题。

*

这一晚很平静，他们互道晚安，回去睡觉，整间公寓安静下来。  
Napoleon没能快速入睡，在脑子里过了一遍工作计划后，躺在床上盯着昏暗的天花板。数年前Illya也躺在同一张床上，可能被子都没现在暖和，也可能同样失眠地盯着眼前的天花板。  
明天他们就会与Kuryakin夫人道别，登上返程飞机，和Gaby汇合，解决工作顺便拯救世界。如果他们够走运，就能活到下一次探亲假，Illya是他们三人组中最谨慎的那个，有所牵绊的特工往往都会做更多后备计划，也更容易在任务中活下来。  
他也得多做点准备——尽管Napoleon更多仰仗自己的运气与急智，然而他并不是每次都会走运，有时也需要Gaby与Illya救他出险境，那后果总是很糟，而Gaby与Illya被困住时则会更糟。  
他会为两位搭档多做些任务准备的。

*

Kuryakin夫人理了理Illya的衣领，把他拉下来，亲了亲他的两边脸颊，又亲了亲他的额头。  
“在欧洲注意安全。”她的眼角有点湿润，摸摸Illya的头发。“下次带Gaby来，把Gaby和你的Cowboy一起带来。”  
“我会的。”Illya的眼睛看起来几乎是脆弱的，Napoleon装作没发现，Illya拥抱了母亲，得到了一个用力的回抱。  
Kuryakin夫人放开了儿子，露出一个微笑。“好吧，至少我知道你是那里最厉害的KGB特工，这让我更担心那边的家具和倒霉的反派。”  
“……妈！”  
Kuryakin夫人转向Napoleon，出乎他意料地，她伸出手把Napoleon拉近，在他脸上亲了亲。这是两天来她对Napoleon做出的最亲近的举动，香水味淡淡地绕在周围空气里，闻起来就像一位温柔的母亲。  
“照顾好他。”她看进Napoleon的眼睛，要求他做出一个承诺。  
“我会的。”Napoleon没有微笑，致以简单的点头。  
她也点点头，收下了他的诺言。  
“我们走了。”Illya轻声说，双眼在记忆她此刻的所有细节。  
“去吧。”Kuryakin夫人的微笑更加苦涩，她双手叉腰，“我还得给你重新打理大衣和靴子，你从来都不让我省心。”  
Illya被逗乐了，KGB大衣和靴子他们的确没空打理，他把母亲轻巧地推回门内，哄她关上门别放跑暖气，拎起行李箱迈进走廊。  
谢谢您。Napoleon无声地说。她对Napoleon回以一个真诚了许多的微笑。  
她一直等到他们开始下楼梯，走到看不见头顶为止。Illya对她挥手让她回去，她也仍然一直望到他们消失在视线里。

*

Illya开着车，行李箱里装了不少俄罗斯特产的糖果与点心，还有些买下的本地商品，Gaby会收到一条俄罗斯风格的裙子。  
一路上不少建筑门前都有人在铲雪，雪深到了大腿，即使是他们俩也花了半个多小时才铲出一条路让车能开到马路上，市政工人在7点左右就把交通要道给清理了出来，现在仍在下雪，但比昨晚雪最大时已经小了很多。  
“还好？”Napoleon问。大衣下摆被雪浸湿了，他在车内暖气口前烘烤着衣物与裤脚。  
“当然。”Illya回答，墨镜遮住了他的眼睛，语调也很平静。  
Napoleon没再问。  
机场又来了一遍全套检查，等检查完成后离登机只有8分钟了，而他们刚坐好，飞机居然就开始拔地起飞，动作快得Napoleon差点没反应过来，降落居然也提前了二十分钟。  
飞机落地时所有人都鼓掌，Napoleon跟着鼓掌，悄悄问Illya原因。  
“庆贺没出空难。”Illya靠近了一点回答。  
好吧，俄罗斯人的幽默感。Napoleon与Illya下飞机，铺面而来的温暖气温让他们的厚重大衣都有些不合时宜。  
Gaby的小车就在机场等着他们，她穿了条漂亮的羊毛裙子，拉下一点墨镜：“探亲假怎么样？我想你们应该带了点礼物给我。”  
“很不错的礼物。”Napoleon恢复了他通常的调调，把行李塞进后备箱。“我们是现在开始讨论工作还是需要向Waverly作个汇报？计划有一些细节需要调整。”  
“到地点就开始工作。”Gaby叹气，“世界安全不等人。”  
Illya合上后车盖，Gaby的眼神溜到他脸上，他仍然戴着那顶鸭舌帽，除了稍显厚重的着装外，与假期前毫无区别。  
“很不错。”Illya评价，把墨镜别进口袋里，表情一如往常。“给你买了条裙子，还有最好的伏特加。”  
“鱼子酱呢？”Gaby坐进驾驶座。  
“在箱子里。”Illya回答，和Napoleon靠进后座椅背里。“给Waverly带了雪茄。”他开始陈述买了些什么，Gaby不时给出几句评价，Napoleon心不在焉地留意窗外，这段路程仿佛并不真实，他们三个人，美国人，苏联人，德国人在一起拯救世界，头儿是个英国人，又或者在俄罗斯的两天才是不真实的生活，在一个熟人家里小住，与主人相谈甚欢。  
“……Solo？”Gaby从后视镜里看向他，“你看了什么有趣的东西？”  
“俄罗斯的珍宝。”Napoleon回以微笑，一手搭在Illya大腿上，Illya动都没动。“可惜时间不够，否则我肯定能找出从哪里下——”  
“没门。”Illya抗议。  
“你已经答应了你妈妈下次探亲假带我们两个一起回去！”Napoleon愉快地宣布，“Kuryakin夫人又漂亮又优雅，Gaby，你肯定会喜欢她。”  
“只要世界让我们喘口气我就来。”Gaby同意。“莫斯科怎么样？到处都是KGB？”  
“到处都是。”Napoleon赞同，“我还看到了这辈子最多的雪，这双鞋子绝对废了，你欠我的，Peril。”  
“我提醒过你。”Illya面无表情地说，还拍了大腿上Napoleon的手背一下，以示警告。  
Napoleon拍了回去，Illya大腿肌肉结实温暖。“还拍了两张照片，我还在机场买了明信片。”  
“你买了明信片？”Illya瞄他，“机场明信片就是用来坑游客的。”  
“工作召唤。”Napoleon笑了笑，“或许你可以通过KGB弄点儿更漂亮的照片给我，建筑师先生。”  
“这回的伪装身份和建筑商人有点关系。”Gaby在前面说，“我觉得扮演秘书没用。”  
“我们也这么认为。”Napoleon同意，Illya补了几句看法。抵达目的地后三人调整了详细计划，给Waverly打了电话确认，立刻收拾行李开工。

*

任务不太顺利，Illya胳膊中了一枪，Napoleon被痛揍折磨了一顿，连Gaby都少见地挂了彩，U.N.C.L.E.还差点又折损一名特工。但他们还是完成了，Waverly给他们放了半个月假期养伤。  
“至少现在我有时间打开礼物包装了。”Gaby拆开那条裙子的纸封，“……哦，真漂亮。”她把裙子往身上比了比，钻进浴室去试穿。他们之前甚至都没来得及打开从莫斯科带回的行李，现在这安全屋地面上随便堆着他们三人的箱子，Napoleon和Illya的莫斯科行李箱表面都落了一层灰。U.N.C.L.E.把一些必需品送了过来，他们得在这里呆上几天避避风头。  
Illya把和母亲合影的两张照片小心地从行李箱暗层里取出来，手臂上的子弹穿透伤被包扎得严严实实。那张三人合影Napoleon试图放进他自己的安全屋公寓里，Illya拒绝了，理由是“如果有人发现你和KGB交往过密，你就没救了”。  
“从我们三个搭档开始，忠诚就得打上一个问号。”Napoleon翻着这段时间来错过的邮件与包裹，Illya合上行李箱盖，倒出一杯红茶，往里面加糖。“头儿们肯定不会再把核心机密告诉我们。”  
“但我们能搞到手。”Gaby钻出浴室，在他们俩面前转了个圈。“很合身，我还需要点首饰搭配。”她笑着说。“为了拯救世界，我们也没少听秘密。”  
“那套珐琅耳环会很合适。”Illya看着Gaby的穿着效果，皱着眉。“缺双鞋子。”  
Napoleon把沉重的信件包裹分三次才全搬到安全屋起居室中央的咖啡桌上，Illya把茶壶挪了挪位置。“确实缺双搭配的鞋子。”Napoleon打量Gaby的裙子，“回去得再去扫一遍鞋店。”  
Gaby拿起了自己错过的一叠邮件，Illya的邮件是他们中最少的，多半是KGB同事之间的任务进度交流，还都是密码版。Napoleon把各人的包裹推给他们，Gaby拆出了两本德语小说，Illya也打开了最重的那个包裹，五本厚得要命的俄语小说，一点也不意外。而Napoleon自己只有两个邮包，其中一包是近期艺术品展览与拍卖行的资料收集，另外一包体积不小，手感却不算重，还标了巨大的小心轻放标志。  
Napoleon拆开了邮包外面的牛皮纸，撕掉U.N.C.L.E.的“已检视”标签，是个塞满了防震碎纸的大盒子，里面的包裹封存得很谨慎，还有一圈“KGB已检视”的封口胶带标签。  
他拿起外包牛皮纸检查，的确是U.N.C.L.E.邮件收发部门Darrie小姐的笔迹，指明给Napoleon Solo的邮包。  
Illya正在翻一本俄语小说，端着红茶啜饮，Gaby刚打开一份邮件在读。Napoleon小心地拆开这个被KGB检查过的包裹。又一层防震碎纸，露出了里面薄膜包裹的封面，12寸黑胶唱片，五张，苏联国家交响乐团，莫扎特弦乐小品集，巴赫十二平均律与哥德堡变奏曲，门德尔松与柴可夫斯基。  
Napoleon瞥向Illya，Illya仍然在翻书，绷紧的肩膀泄露了他并非脸上表现出的若无其事。Gaby凑了过来，拿起一张唱片：“我不知道你会收集古典乐，你在莫斯科订购的？”  
“没错。”Napoleon撒谎，“苏联的艺术水准相当高。”又警告Illya。“Peril，别表现出KGB式的得意。等苏联国家乐团和柏林爱乐较量一下就知道哪一个更厉害——”  
“苏联国家乐团更厉害。”Illya啪地合上小说反驳回来。  
“打赌，老规矩。”如果Napoleon输了，就负责Illya一个月的晚餐，如果Illya输了，就给Napoleon置办一整套西装，他们这么赌已经有段时间了，Gaby还常常加入提高赌注。  
“我加入。”Illya脸上浮现可疑的红色。Gaby挑了哥德堡变奏曲，安全屋里有一台唱片机，她把唱片放在上面，调好音量。“我想我们总有机会亲自听一听这两个乐团的现场演奏，但现在的问题是——今晚吃什么？”她在钢琴曲中笑嘻嘻地问。  
Napoleon挽着衬衫袖子，手臂上的纱布让这有点困难。“我得看看厨房里有什么食材。”  
“那我来处理沾血的衣物。”Gaby走向浴室。Illya动手收拾拆开的邮包包装，Napoleon进入厨房检视冰箱里的食材，相当丰富，足以让他一展身手。  
身后的脚步声很轻，Napoleon微微侧过头，Illya从冰箱里拿了个苹果，对Napoleon盯着他的微笑居然还有点不自在：“怎么了？”  
Napoleon看了一眼厨房外面，伸手将Illya拉近。  
Illya回吻了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*  
> 1\. 俄国人嗜甜……顺带安利一下阿尔金山巧克力，14口味，牛奶巧克力非常厚重好吃，其他各种夹心也是很不错，蜂窝就特别像炼乳所以不推荐，大部分口味都又甜又便宜又好吃（不爱甜口的读者可以忽略……）  
> 以及关于茶闻着挺香喝着挺淡这件事……我是个不爱喝红茶绿茶的，但是俄国茶我很喜欢，就是因为淡，我日常会喝的是超级便宜的花果茶，HYPN/公主这牌子……基本就是茶叶渣即视感但是我喜欢，加糖加奶都很合适，淡到没朋友（吾娘评价）而且我也是个格瓦斯党（。）  
> 以及俄国版的提拉米苏我也很喜欢23333然而吃多了很腻的（心塞），安利毛熊家结婚喜糖！如胜巧克力慕斯（虽然是乌克兰进口的……）俄国点心啥都甜，甜党天堂……
> 
> 2\. 莫斯科地铁站美毙了，妈的我好想去！想象了一下拿破仑在莫斯科地铁流连忘返的表情23333  
> 百科可以瞅瞅：http://baike.baidu.com/view/197024.htm  
> 这个知乎贴巨多皂片啊！https://www.zhihu.com/question/26523768
> 
> 3\. 既然在莫斯科，干嘛不去莫斯科大剧院呢（有趣的是国家大剧院建筑风格比较希腊式）。然而没去，去了个规模小点的剧院，大剧院太特么大了……毛熊估计得砸钱。  
> 弦乐团演奏莫扎特也可以是比较小的规模比如20人左右，或者4人弦乐组加一个十几人的伴奏团。  
> 既然听音乐会，干嘛不听苏联国家交响乐团呢（现在是俄罗斯国家交响乐团了，口碑很好的~）  
> 我倾向于毛熊带拿破仑去看那种比较小规模的演出，就跟我们带外地朋友在本地闲晃时，也会带他们去吃街头美食一样2333  
> 文中曲目是我写的时候选来选去定下的，你们也可以听听，我还蛮想听毛熊乐团演出的效果的……
> 
> 4\. 红场典故当然来自百科。俄语里的红色也有美丽的意思23333拿破仑你当初管毛熊叫Red Peril时居然还有称赞23333  
> 既然在红场，当然是去国家历史博物馆……之前也是在隔壁百货大楼买买买~  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%BA%A2%E5%9C%BA/535350  
> 国家历史博物馆找了个旅游REPO贴：  
> http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4ffbbed50100te2b.html
> 
> 5\. 补个毛熊家风俗习惯，我觉得了解这些也有助于把握毛熊性格2333：  
> http://www.sintaytour.com/html/culture_570_682.html  
> https://www.douban.com/note/522700925/


	2. Chapter 2

New Orleans.

 

这次的伪装身份很有意思，Illya得当个电线修理工，Napoleon得修水管。同一幢高档公寓楼，三楼电路问题，四楼水管爆裂，水渗到从三楼天花板往下滴，给了上下两户修理工见面的理由。  
两人都做了外表的伪装。Napoleon戴上一副笨重的眼镜，头发弄得比往常要乱，没上发蜡的时候那些小卷让他看上去就没往常那么绅士了，再加上水管工脏兮兮的制服和特意蓄了两天的胡渣？Illya差点没认出来。Illya自己戴了个褐色半长发的头套，贴了一圈新潮的山羊络腮胡，Napoleon对他那副伪装笑了半天，Illya想一拳揍上去。  
“这是流行装扮。”Illya抗议。路上的确有不少这么打扮的男人，还穿着短袖衫和牛仔裤，女人们则都吹着蓬松的发髻，画着漂亮的眼影。  
“融入得很成功，Peril。”Napoleon拍拍他的肩膀，“我们开始？”  
这活儿又脏又累，他们俩得爬上爬下，在住户指手画脚下修那些坏掉的电线和水管，安装窃听器，偷偷翻保险箱。Illya更惨点儿，还得擦洗楼上渗下来的水渍。  
等他们俩总算搞完，拿到情报后悄悄潜回旅馆——Gaby笑得把脸埋进了沙发靠垫里。  
“这是流行的打扮！”Illya强调，撕掉那让他痒了一天的山羊胡。  
Gaby一边狂笑一边点头说我知道我知道我在街上看到好多人这么穿然后又把脸埋进靠垫里闷笑。  
Napoleon在浴室里刮胡子，脸上仍然有一堆泡沫，他探出脑袋。“至少这次绝对没人怀疑我们的身份。”  
Gaby还没笑完。Illya把发套拽了下来，不小心拉扯到了几根头发，有点疼。  
纽奥良的夏天又热又潮湿，他们回来的路上还下了场雨，好处是没什么人会在雨里关注别人的小动作，坏处是他们又得换衣服了。Gaby已经联络了一个从东德逃到纽奥良的旧友，晚上会和那位已经在这里安家的姑娘聊聊天喝杯酒。Illya在美国没什么认识的人，也没有相对熟悉的KGB同事，自从加入U.N.C.L.E.之后，KGB同事明面上也不会与他继续“合作”。  
“Peril，看一下天气预报。”Napoleon继续在浴室刮胡子。Gaby打开了旅馆电视，纽奥良明天白天晴，时有阵雨，嘉年华狂欢一如往年那样按时举办。Napoleon用毛巾擦着脸走出来，衬衫扣子敞开着，露出里面的圆领T恤。Gaby用一把羽毛扇子扇着风。Illya脱掉伪装用的连裤脚都磨破了的牛仔裤，穿回轻便的长裤与衬衫。  
“我们还有一天时间？那可以安排一些消遣了。”Napoleon问Gaby，Gaby点头：“我想看看明天的嘉年华，今天得闷在旅馆里工作还听着外面的音乐已经够烦人了，刚过复活节之后的重生狂欢庆典最热闹，是不是？”她指了指咖啡桌上那本旅游宣传手册。  
“我来过纽奥良。”Napoleon说。这就意味着Napoleon知道本地适合消遣玩乐的场所。“这儿的赌场不错。嘉年华游行时那些人会向你抛各种项链装饰品，你会被彩色珠串淹没。游客也很多，我们很容易混在里面。”  
“没错，房间太难定了，我可不想和你们俩挤在这小房间里过夜。”Gaby在小本子上记了几个他推荐的购物店和旅游景点，又看向Napoleon。“你要去玩两把？”  
“我的确有这个打算。”Napoleon对她眨眼，“今晚我会睡在赌场里，还要喝到不省人事。”  
Illya忍不住翻眼睛。Napoleon在他肩膀上轻拍了一下，“你打算做点什么打发时间，Peril？”  
“观光？”Gaby提议。  
“或许。”Illya拿起那本纽奥良旅游观光手册开始翻阅。  
“好好玩。”Gaby拿起了小包和雨伞，“我要去享受姑娘们的茶会了，明天早上见。”  
她关上了房间门。Illya翻到旅游手册上法语区与西班牙区的介绍，Napoleon走到一边倒了杯加冰柠檬水啜饮，屋子里有些热，风扇在头顶上旋转着带来一些凉风。Illya在沙发里稍稍放松了点，枪仍在他触手可及的位置上。  
“啊，”Napoleon发出了一个音，“我得去取点钱，你知道，玩两把前需要准备准备。”  
“你买晚餐。”Illya说，从手册上抬头。Napoleon已经把头发梳成了不一样的发式，看上去更像……美国人，街上很多男人也留那种发型，一些发胶加梳子的技巧，显得头发更蓬松自然。不穿昂贵西装的Napoleon他看着有点不适应，就算不在任务伪装之下Napoleon也总会保持那副老派绅士的派头，这一身则……更融入当地气氛。  
Napoleon抬起一边眉毛。  
“你平时的风格更英国一些。”Illya评价。  
“的确，还是三十年代那种经典款。”Napoleon一笑，展示了一下自己：“看起来太美国？太资本主义？”  
Illya打量对方，的确更加美国风格。Napoleon穿那些贵得要死的衣服时行为模式会更绅士一点，现在的薄衬衫牛仔裤似乎让他放松了些——或许是又一个伪装身份，Cowboy有不少在某个地方的伪装身份。  
“纽奥良是你的地盘之一。”Illya下结论，回想起旅馆登记簿上的名字。“Jack Norman？”  
“常见的名字，不是吗？我在纽奥良呆过一年半。”Napoleon回答，眼睛里有笑意。“但有段时间没回来了，诺拉没什么大变化。”  
诺拉，纽奥良当地人管这儿叫这么个亲切的昵称。作为一个历史上被法国和西班牙争夺控制权的殖民地，整个纽奥良就是一个古典欧式法式西班牙式与时新美式的混搭之城，复杂多变，有新潮流行的时尚又有老派的优雅，时时给人惊喜。  
Napoleon喝掉剩下的一点柠檬水：“我有个主意。”  
Illya从手册上抬起眼皮：“肯定不是好主意。”  
“我们是游客，Peril。”Napoleon怂恿，“游客想做的只有一件事，那就是到处找乐子。”  
Illya的眼神指向他们藏情报的地方。  
“我们可以……”Napoleon示意他们可以把这旅馆房间好好“准备”一下，如果有他们之外的人试图进来，就会触发一些机关让人倒大霉 。  
“这就是为什么你是个糟糕的间谍。”  
“我可从来没说过我擅长这行。”Napoleon摊手，“只是我擅长的技巧‘刚好’适合这行。”  
“CIA没救了。”Illya嘲讽回去。  
“U.N.C.L.E.也没救了。”Napoleon轻轻松松嘲讽回来。“所以？”  
“我要我跟你在当地观光？”Illya合上旅游手册。“翻版法国与西班牙？”他朝窗外的法式建筑示意。  
“有什么不好？”Napoleon微笑。即使Illya总能看到那抹微笑，他仍然会为之多一下心跳。Napoleon倒从没利用自己的优势对他和Gaby做些什么，有些探员会因为自己的特长而相对自大，随意对待他人，但Napoleon从未对他们俩施展社交手腕。  
“来吧。”Napoleon走近，伸手把他从沙发上拉起来，“枪塞在腰后，刀绑在脚踝上。别穿好鞋子。如果下雨纽奥良的街道就会变成沼泽，你就只能用一把哑火的枪敲人脑袋了。”Napoleon换了双便鞋，的确比他平时的鞋子便宜得多。  
“那个笑话不是这么用的。”Illya抗议，但还是跟着Napoleon开始布置旅馆房间，设置绊索与迷药还有警报装置，直到他们终于满意了，才走出房间。出门前Napoleon把Illya的薄帽扔在了沙发上，强行用发胶重搞了他的发型，让他看上去更……美国化。  
“要融入当地。”Napoleon强调。Illya十分怀疑他就是故意的，不过Napoleon动作很快，他们又太熟以至于Illya不会对他的接近产生警戒。等Illya走出旅馆时，已经是个穿着宽松衬衫与贴身白T恤的观光客，Napoleon和他穿得差不多，加上发型的变化，街上的行人除了偶尔好奇Illya的身高与被Napoleon的英俊吸引外，根本就无视了他们。  
外地游客相当多，各种肤色与容貌都有，几乎人人手上一本旅游手册。Napoleon敲了敲他的左臂：“当心手表。”显然贼也很多。  
时间已近傍晚，街头艺人在表演杂耍。Napoleon自如地在人群中穿行，示意Illya跟上。  
“我知道哪儿有最好吃的路易斯安那小龙虾。”Napoleon在他跟上时说，口音没变，一手像街头帮派那样拍了拍他的后背。“现在你和我是一伙的了，在这里最好一起行动，落单的游客容易被盯上。”  
“我知道这里为什么会是你的大本营之一了。”Illya回敬，这个城市在Napoleon口中和他的风格太像了，混搭，贼，美食，华丽热闹每天狂欢的嘉年华。  
Napoleon回以一个略带得意的眼神，不明显，不过对Illya来说够明显了。

*

Napoleon带着他拐了好几个弯，穿过两条小巷，领他到了一家坐落在几幢老式建筑中的餐馆。地方不大，这会儿还没什么人，只有两个显然是当地人的男人摊在餐馆前面的椅子里翻着报纸，对他们的出现连眼皮都没抬。  
“得先订个位置。”Napoleon靠近他低声说，“我需要介绍你，所以——？”他看着Illya，Napoleon已经用了假名行走纽奥良，Illya耸肩。  
“Anton？”这名字在英语与俄语里都有，以前他在任务中也用过。  
“好的，Anton。”Napoleon露出一个笑容，领着他钻进那红白相间的篷布下，朝不算宽敞的店面里看去，里面零散地摆着几套旧桌椅。“Elita在吗？”他高声问。  
“Elita去看女儿和孙女了。”门口坐着的一个中年男人回答，店内也响起一声快活的回应：“Elita八点回来！如果你是要定位子——”  
这位走出来的女性身材圆润，褐色的肌肤与结白的牙齿在鲜艳的明黄围裙下对比鲜明：“……我是不是见过你？你是Elita的老客人吗？”  
“我猜你是Kapera。”Napoleon在她将在围裙上擦过的双手举起来，吻了吻手背，这位女士眨了眨眼：“……哦，哦！你是Jack Norman！Elita经常念叨你！”她扑过来给了Napoleon一个热情拥抱，Illya克制着没把眼睛瞪太大。  
Napoleon抱着她转了半个圈：“我记得最后一次见到你时你还是个小姑娘。”  
“你那时也就十五岁。”Kapera大笑，“都这么多年了，Elita说你上次是哪年回来……四年还是五年前？”  
“四年零七个月，你知道，我大部分时间在欧洲。”Napoleon回答。这位黑女士热情奔放，头上斜戴着色彩鲜艳的纱巾，耳朵上也有同样明黄的大耳环。她应该是黑奴第二代或者第三代后裔，但她看起来和那些受过教育的白人女性没两样。  
“这回回来干嘛？小绅士Jack，这位帅哥是谁？”Kapera毫不掩饰地打量Illya，“等等，Jackie，你两边通吃？我还以为你只爱姑娘们！”她拧了一把Napoleon的手臂，被他拍开了。  
“我热爱漂亮的人，这难道是我的错吗？”Napoleon摊手。“这是Anton。”他用了假名介绍。  
“你好，女士。”Illya点点头。  
“东欧人？苏联人？”Kapera怀疑地靠向了Napoleon一点点，一手搭在他肩膀上。“啊，你都不爱笑，苏联人。”她下结论，一指旁边露天椅子里还没出过声的另一个男人。“Louis是从立陶宛来的，诺拉什么人都有，嗯？”  
“这就是诺拉。”Napoleon笑着赞同，“我只能呆到明天，所以我想带Anton来尝尝Elita的手艺。”  
“没问题，我给你留个楼上的位置。”Kapera摸着他的上臂肌肉，“瞧瞧你，身材这么好，让多少人神魂颠倒过？”  
“很多很多很多。”Napoleon笑着回应。Kapera的英语里带着漂亮的节奏感，抑扬顿挫与Napoleon的跨大西洋调调有所不同，听着更像音乐的拍子。  
“你的朋友能吃辣么？有太多人败在Elita的辣椒下。”Kapera好奇地观察Illya，Illya有点紧张，这很少见，通常他不会在Napoleon的熟人面前感到紧张。  
“我会把辣椒塞进他喉咙里。”Napoleon朝她眨眼。  
Illya抱起双臂，如果不是在女士面前他就一拳揍上Cowboy的脸。  
Kapera拍了Napoleon手臂一巴掌，大笑：“他看起来像是能把你掀翻的那种苏联人，Jack。你知道这儿几点开始，不带他去逛逛？诺拉有很多可以逛的地方。”  
Napoleon看向他，Illya倒无所谓，不过他要揍人也得在Kapera视线外。  
“我们晚上见。”Napoleon笑着同意她的建议。

*

“辣椒？”Illya在Napoleon带他七拐八弯从另一条巷子离开时抗议。  
“诺拉的小龙虾都是超辣口味。”Napoleon坏心眼地提醒，“差不多是我做炖辣椒的三倍。”  
“我恨你。”Illya抱怨。  
“你可不恨。”Napoleon回嘴。他们再次在游人众多的街道上穿行，人们都盯着手里的旅游手册，那些脚步闲散的则是本地人，跟着Napoleon的方向，连Illya看起来也不突兀了。  
“本地人的餐馆大多在十点吃晚餐，”Napoleon解释，“为游客准备的餐馆则大多在六点到九点营业。”在此刻的光线下，老城区的建筑风格十分优雅，Napoleon的步伐刚好，与本地人的节奏十分相衬。太阳还远未落山，又走了几条巷子，Napoleon笑了：“这家。”  
法语名字，标牌上用几种语言写着供应新鲜生蚝与牡蛎。店内已经坐了大半，Napoleon毫不犹疑地拉着他进去找了个位置，迅速点了单。  
“现在可不能吃饱，十点才是正餐。”Napoleon提醒，“待会儿我会打包个三明治。”  
隔壁桌上有一对显然是新婚夫妇的游客正对着旅游手册嘀咕，英语里带着点欧洲口音。Illya刚要问Napoleon他点的蟹钳是什么，那对夫妇中的丈夫就小声问Napoleon应该点些什么比较好吃。Napoleon和对方攀谈起来，没几句话双方已经混熟，对方似乎觉得Napoleon就是个本地人，而且那位年轻妻子还对Napoleon脸红了。  
“橡树庄园我建议早上去，人更少，下午游客很多，而且时间不太够。”Napoleon根本没看旅游手册，就向对方介绍起了纽奥良的著名景点。“墓地景点更适合下午，如果你们想拍灵异照片就得选晚上。沼泽公园你们最好和三四个游客组成一个小团体，更容易砍价。哦，还有……鳄鱼肉并不怎么好吃。”  
手册上的确推荐了当地的鳄鱼景点沼泽公园，还有鳄鱼肉。Illya看向端着盘子忙来忙去的服务生，大部分游客可能都没想到有两个货真价实的特工就坐在他们中间。饮料已经上了，Illya看着杯子里红色橙色的……混合鸡尾酒？  
“无酒精饮料，”Napoleon靠近他，低声提醒，“纽奥良的混合酒度数很高，而我们还得工作。”  
在Napoleon推荐下，那对夫妻点了单，还在手册上记下Napoleon指出的不错的购物商店。  
“蟹钳是什么？”Illya也靠近一点问。店里空间不大，游客低声地交谈着，他们俩除了两手空空外并不突兀。  
Napoleon指向了一张桌子，几个游客正在用手拿起蟹钳吃，吃相并不优雅，不过从他们的表情来看相当美味。  
在等待食物上桌时又有一位游客过来小声攀谈，大概是听到了Napoleon的景点介绍。Napoleon游刃有余，Illya能看到这些陌生人脸上对Cowboy显而易见的好感。  
就算没有那些三件套，Napoleon也举止绅士，Waverly的英国风度更显拘谨与内敛，法国与意大利男人爱泡妞，美国绅士……各人有自己的特点，而且美国人更实际，同时也谜一般地更官僚主义，看Sanders就知道了。  
他就没搞懂过Napoleon大部分想法，Napoleon也搞不懂他的KGB思路，除了这在工作中需要磨合外，生活中倒是常有惊喜。  
服务生端着一满盘烤得滋滋作响的生蚝放在了他们桌上，还有一大盘蟹钳，分量都是一人份。Napoleon往上面挤柠檬汁，Illya被生蚝壳烫了一下，旁边桌上还传来了善意的嘲笑。绝大部分游客都一边烫着手指一边往嘴里倒烤生蚝，用面包把所有汁水都舔干净，吃蟹钳吃得满手都是酱汁。Illya差点和Napoleon为了争夺最后一只生蚝和蟹脚在店里踩对方的脚。  
盘子扫荡一空后，他们带着满身海鲜与酱汁味走出餐馆。Illya手上还有一个纸包三明治，夹满了炸过的海鲜鱼虾肉。Napoleon对分量预估得没错，加上这个三明治Illya才算半饱。  
“得找个能消磨三小时的乐子。”Napoleon抓住Illya的左手看了眼时间。  
“通常Gaby都会去逛街喝咖啡。”Illya偷吃海鲜馅料被发现了，Napoleon从纸包里迅速偷走一半三明治，还在Illya的怒瞪下回以坏笑：“你会整理装备，还有体能训练。”  
“你会去找个姑娘——”Illya回嘴，然后想起自从他们搞在一起之后，Napoleon再没在任务外和姑娘们上床。“调情。”他找到了正确的词。  
“这就是我。”Napoleon来了个安可，接着停下了脚步。“电影？”  
Illya抬头，他们前面是一家外表还有点旧的影院，巨大的《音乐之声》海报，还有一些老片重映。黑白片影厅的宣传海报是《卡萨布兰卡》和《罗马假日》。  
Napoleon用一声咳嗽掩饰了笑声。“……我还记得那辆小Vespa。你还踩在我脚上，Peril，我的鞋全完了。”  
“从你掉进水里就完了。”Illya想用剩下的半个三明治砸他一脸，但他们俩都没什么购物需求——Napoleon连西装鞋子皮包都是在欧洲定制，Illya是KGB标配加一些普通衣物。  
“Gaby说音乐之声拍得很不切实际。”Napoleon看着电影时间表。“西区故事？”他建议，“听说很美国。”  
“显然这就是你打算推荐的，更多的资本主义。”Illya倒没什么特别想看的片子，什么都无所谓，在他们忙碌的特工生涯中反正也没多少假期。

*

于是他们买了靠后排的票。电影开头有一段长长的曼哈顿俯拍镜头，的确很美国，演员们的演唱与舞蹈相比Illya带Napoleon在莫斯科听过的音乐会要质朴得多，摄影色彩鲜亮，节奏感也不错。Illya不知不觉被带入了剧情，连手里的汽水被拿走都差点没发现。  
电影拍得还颇有些写实意味，两个街头帮派的争斗，不管事的警察，无奈的配角，对生活的抱怨，还有个小男孩似的姑娘，剪短发穿男装，把自己当成男孩儿，试图融入男孩群体但总被拒绝。  
“我们以一架定胜负，成交。”美国男孩的喷射机帮与波多黎各男孩的鲨鱼帮握了握手，警官进来突袭，双方马上假装友好。但警官明显想搞点事情，彻底打击这帮街头混混，还不停地贬低外来移民的孩子，一点也不美国梦，也没有美国宣传中的包容与民族融合的影子。  
Napoleon坐在Illya左边的座椅里，影院椅子也很旧，坐着不太舒服。Illya在缓缓展开的剧情里分心看了Napoleon一眼，Cowboy左手支着下颚，尾戒在电影光线里微微反光，看上去很是闲适，右手在膝盖上轻敲着汽水瓶身，和电影里的音乐节奏一致。  
男女主角相遇了，镜头语言有点老派，不过两人在看到对方后被触动的表情十分动人。  
他长得很英俊。妈妈低声说。莫斯科的夜晚远比欧洲与美国安静，Illya躺在母亲那张大床的左侧，在厚厚的毯子下，母亲的手搭在他冰冷的手背上。你只带了他回来，Illyusha。母亲的语调里有点笑意。不肯输？要向美国人证明我们苏联什么都是最好的？  
差不多。Illya当时咕哝。带他来观光。  
我觉得他很不错。妈妈在昏暗的光线里轻笑，笑声似乎闷在枕头里。我可没想到你第一次带人回家还不是一个姑娘。  
Illya抗议了一下，母亲的手轻拍着他的手背。一开始就计划好了？  
实际上没有，Illya回想了Waverly告知他与Napoleon有探亲假的时候，他只是开始着手准备带给母亲的礼物，然后某天在珠宝店挑首饰时突然冒出了这个念头。一番思考后他自我否决了这个想法，可是在随后几天里这个念头又不时出现，让他坐立不安。Napoleon和Gaby都发觉他在想事情，Gaby拖他出门散步放松了几小时，Napoleon什么也没做，但那几天晚上他们上完床之后，Napoleon的手指在他皮肤上轻抚着随意描绘一些图案，仿佛和Illya一样欲言又止。  
最终他还是向Waverly提交了探亲假申请，交由U.N.C.L.E.走正式流程比他自己提交申请给KGB容易处理得多，Waverly面对报告只是读了一遍，抬起视线时脸上的表情并没有惊讶：Solo是否知道这件事？  
不，他不知道。  
我会处理好这个，可能会有很多额外要求，Kuryakin特工？  
可以接受。  
找个好借口。  
我会的。  
他临到最后两天才告诉Napoleon收拾行李轻装出行，警告他什么工具都不准带。妈妈那里他可以撒个谎，带同事回家不算什么奇怪的事情，带人参观莫斯科景点也并不少见——直到他确认Napoleon同意（并被他说服观光）后，在最后一天抽了点时间打电话给妈妈，妈妈的确很惊讶，但她也同意了。  
电影演了好一段男女主角互诉衷肠，歌挺好听，演员扮演也挺到位，女主角的演唱换了一个声音——他们两个特工能分辨得出，大部分普通人可能都注意不到这一点。  
“之前那段波多黎各舞蹈更有趣。”Illya低声评价。“移民在美国真这样？”地位低还没钱，也不被警察尊重。  
“是这样，”Napoleon向他这里靠近了一点，“那位女配角性格更鲜明讨喜。”  
“女主角，”Illya想了想，“塑造得有点无聊，但阳台这段还不错。”  
“男主角也不错。”Napoleon把汽水瓶还回他手里，芬达橙汁汽水比起可口可乐多了点不同口味。美国帮的小混混们用逗趣的表演阐明了资本主义的两极分化，富有的更加富有，贫穷的人只能艰难谋生，那就是KGB里学到的关于资本主义的劣势，Illya现在真正对这部片子有了点兴趣。  
结果剧情急转直下，原本一场约架变成了两起死亡，决定劝阻双方的男主角捅死了女主角的哥哥。Illya刚准备面对罗密欧与朱丽叶剧情的进展——画面转变成了浪漫场景。  
“哦上帝。”Napoleon在他左手边低声咕哝，左手捂住了脸。  
他们三人组都不信教但现在的剧情连Illya都想呼叫上帝，男主角捅死了女主角的哥哥后……他们在一起了，女主角还是虔诚的基督徒，接着事情败露，小混混们试图隐瞒真相，为自己的帮派报仇，警方跟着调查案件。  
“太莎士比亚了。”Illya忍受着剧情不合理的部分，幸好之后的剧情走向就恢复了逻辑。他们专注于荧幕上歌舞表达着角色的内心世界，气氛紧绷，舞蹈充满张力。男主角懊悔自责，女主角也一样无法与杀兄仇人在一起。  
他很体贴，不是吗。母亲轻拍着他的手背。我想他注意到了我……无法与陌生人靠得太近。  
Illya当然也注意到了那一点。Napoleon在指出新裙子衣领可以改动的位置时留出了空间，处理得毫不尴尬。  
Cowboy擅长的只有开锁和对女性献殷勤。Illya试图解释。  
懂社交没什么不好，我的Illyushenka。如果我年轻三十岁，你的父亲说不定就要换一个人。妈妈在打趣。Illya在枕头上叹气，得到了母亲再次闷在枕头里的低笑。  
他对你好吗？妈妈在问他，又自言自语：蠢问题。如果他对你很糟糕，你可不会带他来见我。  
不。Illya抗议。我还是会带他来，直接把他捅死在一间厕所里。  
你的上司和Gaby会很头痛。母亲笑着低声说。你和Gaby……？  
很遗憾。Illya回答。  
照片上看她是个强悍的姑娘，能管住你们俩。  
她是。  
那对你来说可能不够。母亲轻抚着他的手背，催促着他快睡。床单又厚又软，母亲身上淡淡的法国香水与做饭时食物残留的味道十分融合。  
影片进行到了尾声，男主角死于复仇，两个帮派终于意识到种族与肤色并不重要，女主角将围巾像寡妇那样戴在了头发上。

*

“九点四十七。”Napoleon抓住他的手腕看时间。“刚好赶上。”他顺手将汽水瓶放在回收处，脸上带着点苦恼。“我知道这是前几年的片子，Peril，但我可没想到中间有那么一段。”  
“所以这片子没《雨中曲》有名。”Illya指出关键，“逻辑不对，没人会在刚杀了人之后还和女朋友呆在一起。悲剧结局还算有点教育意义。”  
“还不如再看一遍《罗马假日》。”Napoleon叹气，“选择失误。”  
“你经常选择失误。”Illya嘲讽。这让Napoleon露出了个微笑，“哦，Peril。”他拍了拍他的肩膀。“我相信我做出好选择的次数也不少。”  
Napoleon带他回到了Elita的小餐馆，现在和傍晚时完全两样，衣着随意的本地人坐满了餐馆外的露天座位，空气中充满了辛辣的香味，Illya忍不住深呼吸。  
下午坐在外面的两个中年男人此刻正在大敞的餐馆门廊上演奏轻快的爵士乐，一个小号手一个大提琴手。拉琴的Louis看到Napoleon带着Illya再次出现，用很重的口音冲门里喊了一声：“Elita！Kapera！Jack小子回来了！”  
门里立刻响起了一阵响动，Elita冲了出来——她也是位相当丰满的黑女士，卷发里已经夹杂了银色。“Jack Norman！你这个伤人心的小混球！”英语里也带着某种口音。她拨开端盘子的服务生冲了过来，Napoleon肉眼可见地后退了半步：“Elita！别——”  
Illya忍着笑，不是每天都能看到Napoleon Solo被一位女士抱紧到双脚离地的。  
“Elita，Elita！放我下来！”Napoleon没敢使劲挣扎，Elita可不年轻了。周围的食客都大笑出声，两位爵士乐演奏者继续制造音乐。  
“Norman？是那个15岁就泡了21岁小妞的Norman？”有人询问。  
“当然了，除了他还有谁？意大利人？”马上就有人回答。  
“对！就是那个跟周围所有女人都调情的Jack小子！”Elita终于放下了Napoleon，声音又大又亮，抽出腰上的长条手巾抽打那几个大吃又八卦的家伙：“吃你们的饭！你们要是有Jack小子那张脸，老娘立刻就甩了我那死人丈夫！”  
“他的鬼魂也会揍扁我的！”Napoleon小声抗议，被Elita拽进了餐馆，避开其他拥挤的餐桌椅与食客，里面有一道狭窄的楼梯直通二楼。  
“这就是你的Anton小甜心？”Elita一边把Napoleon往楼上推一边打量跟上来的Illya，楼梯发出了吱嘎声。Illya被那句小甜心攻击得一瞬间完全无法提出反驳与抗议。“长得还不错。”  
“他不是。”Napoleon抱怨。“我的小甜心太多了Elita——别拧我！”  
“去了欧洲你就长在那儿了，Jack小子。”Elita拧他手臂。“老样子？”  
“老样子。”Napoleon确认。“Kapera完全接手了厨房？”  
“她全都学会了。”Elita把他们俩领到了二楼唯一一张空桌上，正好在窗边，不光看得到楼房间街道的各种灯光景色，楼下的音乐也不受阻碍地传了上来。“待会儿你可得好好跟我聊聊。”  
“我会的。”Napoleon被她按进半旧的餐椅里，Illya也被按在了对面椅子里。  
“他对辣椒怎么样？”Elita双手叉腰，她的腰可比Kapera还要粗。  
“应该没问题。”Illya声明。  
“第一次来的人都会被我的辣椒小龙虾给辣到喷火，跟卡通片里一个样。”Elita晃着一根手指警告。“我还是弄点混合酒来。”  
“不，Elita，今晚不适合喝酒。”Napoleon建议。“或许，冰水？”  
“哦……”这句感叹在她唇间多出了起码三个音调。Elita在他们俩脸上打量了一个来回，笑容可不小。“我弄点冰果汁来。”  
她噔噔噔地走开了，又压响了楼梯。Illya一把抓住Napoleon的小臂，“小甜心？！”他的声音压得再低也没用。  
“我怎么知道她会这么想？”Napoleon抗议。他左眼的虹膜异色在餐馆光线下并不明显，让他的双眼看起来近似熟褐。“诺拉很开放，‘Anton’，不用警惕。”  
他把手臂从Illya的力量下解救出来，尽管说着放松的话语，Napoleon的下颚线条也绷得比平时更紧，打量周围的次数也比平时多，其他食客完全无视了他们。他们从未公开过，Gaby知道，Waverly知道，他的母亲可能……猜到了一点。那些遭受迫害的同性恋者，性别不对劲的人，爱穿女装的男人与爱穿男装的女人，遭受的侮辱比Illya经历过得更糟。  
Napoleon也从未公开表示过对同性的兴趣，即使Gaby和Illya都知道他喜欢男人与女人同样多，他也很少在任务外和男人调情。  
Elita端着一大瓶加冰果汁和两个杯子踩上了二楼地板。“西柚汁。”她碰地一声把托盘砸在了他们面前的小桌子上。“你们的小龙虾马上就好。”她又看向Illya，那视线让Illya不太自在。  
“他看起来是会跟你打架的类型，Jack小子。”Elita说，“你就喜欢野的，是不是？”  
“这可不是我的错。”Napoleon摊手。“你知道我就热爱挑战，Anton？”  
“还爱赌。”Illya不得不扮演起“可能是Napoleon Solo的情人”这个身份，回去他就在Napoleon衣柜里多装点窃听器。  
“赌运最近怎么样？”Elita问。Napoleon随口说了几个赌马的结果，有输有赢，奖金他拿来给Gaby买礼物给他们做大餐还弄了点新珠宝。聊了几句后楼下传来一声呼喊，Elita很快就端了两大盘鲜红的小龙虾上来。  
“他这表情真可爱。”Elita瞧着Illya窃笑。Illya刚刚瞪着盘子里分量不少的小龙虾，还不太确定怎么下手。Elita拍了拍Napoleon的肩膀，在Illya抬头时又笑了：“我看出你喜欢他哪儿了，Jack小子。”  
Napoleon只回以一个无可奈何的微笑。Elita像拍小孩一样拍了拍他的背：“享受吧，我待会儿再来。”  
等Elita再次踩着吱嘎响的楼梯回到一楼，Illya就靠近了些低声问：“为什么她们都觉得——”  
根本用不着问完，Napoleon难得地有点尴尬：“我的名声过于响亮？”  
“一点也不隐蔽。”Illya警告。  
“她们总爱开我的玩笑。”Napoleon解释。这理由勉强算说得过去。“如果我带Gaby来也一样。”  
Illya想一拳揍他脸上。Napoleon已经把餐巾垫进了T恤领口，开始剥第一只小龙虾，连尾戒都没取下。Illya眼看着他把虾肉塞进嘴里，还吮了一下手指。  
“……怎么了？”  
“有多辣？”闻起来就相当辣，洒满了好几种辣椒碎，周围食客都在埋头大吃，还不时辣得嘶嘶吸气猛灌酒精。  
Napoleon伸手做了个请的手势。Illya垫好餐巾，剥第一只小龙虾时汁水就溅到了餐巾上。  
……看到Cowboy也不能避免被汤汁弄得一塌糊涂就行。  
小龙虾非常美味，也相当辣，不亚于Napoleon给他和Gaby做的大餐。Illya大快朵颐，西柚汁缓解了辛辣带来的刺激味觉，Napoleon也毫不客气地动手剥虾，直到他们的盘子都堆满了虾壳。Illya辣得猛灌了一大杯冰果汁。  
二楼有一个洗手池，Napoleon走过去洗手上的汤汁时，Elita又踩上了二楼的楼梯。  
“很好吃？”她一脸大大的笑容，浑身上下都是厨房的食物香气，看向几乎被他们喝空的果汁瓶。“待会儿来点冰淇淋，我们这儿的冰淇淋也很不错。”  
“双球？”Napoleon走了回来，用餐巾擦着手指。  
“双球。”Elita同意。“去看过你姐姐没？”  
“我刚回来！”Napoleon叹气，整个人的状态立刻垮了下去。“Elita，就别提这件事了。”  
“你就这么一个姐姐，Jack小子。”Elita拍着他的背，Napoleon露出了一个苦脸。Elita把他们的空盘子端了下去，还对Illya补充了一句：“我马上回来，看好他。”  
“我会的。”Illya举手发誓，对Napoleon接下来要干的事情有了点预感。Napoleon倒空了最后一点西柚汁，给了他一个眼神：“看来你不会让我翻墙逃跑了。”  
“门都没有。”Illya反驳。“姐姐？”  
“很短的故事。”Napoleon回答，轮廓在光影里有些沉寂。“Sanders不知道。”  
另一个身份，很可能还是另一段人生。Illya猜测，或许他们回去后他可以通过几个联络人查一查。Napoleon按住了他的手腕：“Peril.”他低声警告。“别查。”  
Illya看着他，Napoleon不笑时同样能抓住别人的视线。“你应该知道带我来这里会发生这种事。”Elita可能会说起Jack Norman的姐姐，Illya不可能特意避开。  
“我知道。”Napoleon承认，“但这是另一个故事，”他的表情恢复了平时带有微笑的绅士风度。“Jack Norman可不是Napoleon Solo。”  
“Solo是真名。”Illya同样低声向他确认。Napoleon只笑了笑承认了这一点。Napoleon Solo这个名字十分少见，大部分人都会对这个名字还有这张脸过目不忘，Jack Norman听起来最多是个长得还算英俊的普通人。  
“Elita很注重家庭。”Napoleon解释，在狭窄的桌面下和他的小腿不得不互相紧挨着对方，在纽奥良的初夏气温里有点热，餐馆里温度不低，大开的窗户带来了流通的空气。  
楼下的爵士演奏水平颇高，其他食客都和他们一样已经吃完，纷纷下楼去看表演，各自低声交谈着，啜饮着色彩鲜艳的鸡尾酒，仿佛他们在弗罗里达海滩，聊天语言有英语有法语有西班牙语，还有一些非洲语，Illya还得靠那些特殊的发音才勉强猜出，也可能完全不是他所判断的语系。  
Elita端着冰淇淋上楼，还拖了一把椅子加入他们的餐桌，整个二楼就剩下他们三个人。双球冰淇淋分量十足，香草与可可两个球上还撒了些彩虹屑，看起来非常地……像小孩爱吃的那种冰淇淋的风格。Napoleon拿起勺子就挖了一大勺，Elita笑得更大了：“你那时候老是溜进厨房偷吃冰淇淋。”  
“我喜欢这个。”Napoleon大方地承认了，迅速挖了第二勺。Illya也给自己来了一勺，不算很甜，口感肯定是手工制作，出乎他的意料，也很好地缓解了小龙虾遗留下来的辛辣。  
“所以你那时候一直是个小胖子。”Elita捏他脸，那种捏小孩脸颊的方式。Napoleon假装很痛，逗得她大笑。  
“胖子？”Illya含着勺子问，他绝对抓住了一个关键，以后还可以拿来嘲笑Cowboy。  
Napoleon颇为无奈地叹气，“我直到十五岁才开始窜个子。”在Elita与Kapera面前，Cowboy无可奈何的表情比面对他和Gaby时多得多，当年他们一定非常熟悉，说不定Elita还知道不少Napoleon的糗事。  
Illya问了出来，Elita笑得更大，果然讲了Napoleon第一次摸进这家餐馆厨房时发生了什么，Napoleon唉声叹气以手捂脸，从Illya碟子里挖走了一大块可可冰淇淋。  
“Cowboy！”Illya警告。  
“Cowboy？倒很适合他。”Elita笑声很响亮。看着Illya保卫自己的冰淇淋，Napoleon抗议Elita把他最糟糕的时光都给曝光了，Elita轻松反驳回来：“那时候我们都够穷，Jack小子，就算你一口上流社会口音也一样。”  
“你还从厨房偷面包给我。”Napoleon笑着说。Illya观察他们的表情，都没有丝毫对过去贫穷的不甘与愤慨。  
“如果你没发现Johnson偷钱那件事，这家餐馆肯定早就倒闭了。”Elita自己端了杯鸡尾酒，轻轻晃着杯子里的冰块。“谁能想到Jack小子偷吃的还能发现一个盗窃犯？”  
“我也是一个盗窃犯，Elita。”Napoleon纠正她，脸上仍然带着放松的笑意。“那是同行的敏感。”  
“但你偷有钱人。”Elita又说，“这的确不太好，不过资本主义的壁垒有时候也需要一点刺激来让他们保持警惕。”  
“诺拉可一点也不共产主义。”Napoleon指了指Illya，Illya为话题转换而绷紧了神经。可Elita只是接着大笑，拍着Napoleon的手臂：“意识形态的确很重要， 但对诺拉本地人来说，及时行乐和好好活着才是最关键的东西。”  
“……所以这里的绰号叫‘大快活’。”Illya想了想。  
“没错，这就是我们。”Elita也拍了拍他挽起衬衫袖子的手臂，“你是Jack的朋友当然也是我们的朋友。”  
Napoleon这次试图偷冰淇淋的勺子被他截获了，Elita又聊起最近的趣事，一些明显是Napoleon熟悉的老朋友近期过得如何，以及那个姐姐的消息。  
“Stefanie过得还不错。”她说，“三个孩子一个比一个嗓门大，丈夫最近又升了职。”  
Illya用眼神询问那是谁，Napoleon靠近：“姐姐的女儿。”  
互相分享了近几年的生活近况（Napoleon当然没说他当了特工）Elita才放过他们，即使已近午夜她精神也很好，还喝得有点醉，一手晃着酒杯一手拍着Napoleon的脑袋：“说实话，Jackie小子，你——被拴住了？”她用酒杯示意Illya。  
Napoleon的头发被她拍得有点乱，纵容地随便她动手动脚。他看向Illya，Illya瞪回去，Napoleon露出个有点坏的微笑。  
“为什么你不问Anton？”他提醒Elita，语调仍然格外清醒，每一个音节起伏都是诺拉少见的口音。  
“没错。”Elita口音里的非洲腔更重了。“你确定？Jack很烦人。”  
Illya猜测着她到底有多醉，二楼只有他们几个，Elita很可能……真的把他们当成了一对。  
也可能她远比看上去醉得多。  
“是很烦人。”Illya回答，顺着她的聊天方向走。Elita又揉着Napoleon的头发，Napoleon只是微笑，表情让他捉摸不透，没认同，也没有否认。  
“又烦人又讨人喜欢。”Elita伸手捏Napoleon的鼻子，手里的酒杯撞了撞Illya的胳膊。“看着他点，Jack小子迟早会把自己弄进监狱，或者哪天被姑娘甩巴掌——”  
你已经进去过了。Illya没说出来，不过看Napoleon的表情绝对接收到了他的意思。Elita开始讲Napoleon当年泡姑娘的趣事，十五岁的Cowboy显然没少被姑娘放鸽子，偷东西从没被发现，还在这家餐馆厨房学了不少菜。直到Elita打了个哈欠，Napoleon提醒她时间已晚。  
“下一次看到你这小家伙会是几年以后？”Elita放下杯子，手撑着下颚，听起来有点难过。“我不年轻了，Jackie，再过几年我可能就只能瘫在沙发上摸猫，像那些白人老太太一样。”  
“我会再回来，”Napoleon承诺，“还有你不喜欢猫。”  
“记得去看你姐姐，我可有我的人脉。”Elita强调。“我会知道你去没去的。”  
“我会的。”Napoleon回答，“睡觉？”  
Elita点点头，又打了个大哈欠。Napoleon撑着她有点东倒西歪的身体，走到二楼的一扇门边，Illya帮忙开门——里面是通往三楼的楼梯。Napoleon花了几分钟把她送上去，Illya在楼梯边等着。二楼的几张餐桌上都堆满了盘子虾壳与空杯，毫无特别之处，充满了普通生活的气氛，餐馆墙纸都有些老旧剥落，食物却美味得不亚于那些高级餐厅。  
Cowboy有时也会做龙虾。Illya听到了他踩在吱嘎响的旧楼梯上的脚步声，Napoleon走下楼梯。Kapera也打着哈欠和Napoleon拥抱了一下，才放他们俩离开餐厅。  
“你在龙虾里放辣椒。”返回旅馆的路上，Illya低声说。只在Napoleon自己那份龙虾里放，给他和Gaby做的龙虾同样美味，却从没超出常规烹调手法。  
“现在你知道那是纽奥良风味了。”Napoleon走在他左侧。已过了十二点，街上仍有不少晃荡的醉鬼和通宵营业的餐馆酒吧里传出音乐，热闹程度超出欧洲不少城区。“待会儿我得来杯威士忌，要加入吗？”口吻格外轻松愉快。  
“伏特加！”Illya抗议，“都是你的错，我的喉咙到明天都不会恢复——”  
“我也一样——”Napoleon的嗓音也因为吃多了辣椒而有点不对，没两句话他们就开始了惯常的互相嘲讽，一路吵回了旅馆。

*

确认了没人在他们离开期间潜入旅馆房间后，他们洗了澡，Napoleon倒了一小杯伏特加放在床头柜上。  
Illya把他放倒在床垫上，Napoleon大笑。他们在床上和任务中配合一样好，最开始几次总有点别的什么原因，争执或者打架，结果都以互相操得精疲力竭收场，事后Illya都有点头疼这他妈到底是怎么开始的，Napoleon也对此颇有点抱怨。最惨的一次是Gaby以为他们要杀了对方，撬开了门锁——  
他们谁都没再提起那天发生了什么。Gaby一脸毫不意外地让他们动静小一点就关上了门，还在门外大声问要不要给他们来点音乐或者酒“掩饰一下你们干的蠢事”。  
“反正这能缓解压力，总比你们俩在任务中惹我烦要好得多。”Gaby最后这么评价。  
威士忌和伏特加的点子是Napoleon想到的，资本主义或者社会主义谁在上面就靠酒的品种决定胜负。Illya对此没意见，他们每次也的确会倒出一小杯酒取代事后烟，互相分享那点不会喝醉的分量。  
Napoleon在床单上摊开手臂，身体上满是汗水，Illya趴在他旁边，薄薄的毯子缠卷在他们腿上。旅馆隔壁是一家有霓虹灯招牌的建筑，霓虹灯光线多少有一些透过窗户上陈旧打结的百叶窗落在地板上，一条一条的光线斜成某个角度，像一张取景良好的摄影照片。  
操完之后他们总会松懈下来，陷在床垫里不想动。床头柜上，旅馆自带的塑料数字闹钟显示时间还不到两点半，外面偶尔还有醉鬼的喧哗。深夜的气温算得上温暖，和莫斯科一点也不一样。  
你很喜欢他。母亲摸了摸他的脸。我也喜欢他。  
别暴露。Illya警告。我可不想让Cowboy比现在更得意了。  
他比你向我描述过的更懂分寸。母亲继续在梳妆台边梳理她的长发，许多白发夹杂其中，但她的表情很是平和安宁。  
Napoleon碰碰他，将毯子拽了点出来。Illya挪动肢体解放毯子，直到Napoleon翻过身，面对他的方向躺好，一只手沿着他的胸口向上，拇指擦过他的颈侧，离颈动脉很近，但他的身体放松而舒适，提不起精神戒备。  
“明天去参观橡树庄园？”Napoleon的低音略有一点哑，辣椒后遗症。  
“今天。”Illya纠正，允许自己放纵一点点，手臂绕过对方后背将他们拉近。  
“今天。”Napoleon纠正，“我看到了Gaby读旅游手册时的页码，还有墓地游览。”  
十二橡树庄园是《乱世佳人》那部电影的拍摄地，Illya一个人去看过这部电影，他们也曾聊过会看的电影类型。Napoleon出乎他意料地喜欢看推理与剧情片，提及看过好几遍十二怒汉，控方证人这一类充满人性探讨与戏剧张力的电影；Gaby在东德长大，能看的电影数量不多，因此她什么电影都看，没有特别偏好；Illya……喜欢乱世佳人这种类型，或者说，爱情片。  
这太……浪漫，不像KGB间谍会表现出来的作风。于是他没承认，而是像Gaby那样说自己没什么偏好，仅仅承认喜欢摄影与色彩都十分精致的片子。当然，剧情不能太差。他当时这么说，Napoleon扔过来一句那你显然会喜欢埃及艳后，Illya驳回，埃及艳后纯粹是美国人想象中的埃及，远没有乱世佳人的剧情真实好看。  
或许有天我们会有空一起看部电影。Napoleon戳了戳Gaby，Gaby点头同意，Illya不太情愿地默认加入。然后任务就来了，没人再提起这件事。  
……《西区故事》勉强可以一看。  
“没观光的打算？”Napoleon问，语调里带有一点笑意。  
“你想一个人去干点不可告人的事？”Illya下意识地反驳。他不会放过挖资本主义墙角的机会。  
Napoleon轻抚他的手指停下了，在Illya手臂下的躯体呼吸有一秒停顿。  
“看来我没法提前安排明晚的爵士乐表演了。”Napoleon转换了话题，听上去一点也不遗憾。“原本是个惊喜。”  
他喜欢爵士乐，Napoleon提及的表演立刻让他有所期待——以Cowboy的标准肯定质量不错。纽奥良是爵士乐发源地，他们在街上听到的表演已经很是精彩，如果Napoleon专门做了准备，那一定是非常好的表演。  
他想回以一句反驳，或者爵士乐不能和苏联的艺术创作相媲美之类的比较，他的确想这么干，Cowboy会马上反对，他们会为此争执个十来分钟，或许还会再来一轮。Napoleon呼吸平缓，带着睡意，刚刚的屏息仿佛从未出现过。  
“没关系。”Illya低声说，远比他预想的回应泄露了更多情感。意识到自己的警戒心降低了太多，暗暗决定现在就闭嘴假装睡着。  
然而Napoleon笑了，光线暗得他们都看不清对方的脸，但Illya感觉到了Cowboy的笑意。在他颈侧的那只手动了动，拇指轻巧的触感在他下唇上停留了一会儿，从左到右，又缓慢地从右到左，沿着嘴角到另一边嘴角，划过他有些干燥的嘴唇。Illya任由Napoleon持续着这个毫无意义的小动作，在轻触下昏昏欲睡。尽管看不到，他仍放任自己想象Napoleon在几英寸外的微笑，些微凌乱的头发落在白色枕头上，两只不一样的眼睛看过来，眼底有他难以猜测的复杂故事。

*

“我待会儿和她去参观橡树庄园。”Gaby搅着杯里的红茶与奶，“然后看游行，下午去购物，晚上我们会去一家酒吧看表演。”她愉快地宣布。“抱歉不能和你们一起打发时间了。”不过Gaby听上去完全不抱歉，女孩们有自己的乐子。  
“别太晚回来。”Napoleon说，头发没上发蜡，自然地打着卷，被全部向后梳去，Cowboy比以往任何时候看起来都像个美国人。  
Gaby翻了个大白眼。“你们俩也一样。”她询问他们这天的安排。  
“漫无目的，或许搜罗几瓶酒带回英国。”Napoleon回答。Illya同样没有刻意安排活动。Gaby问起当地有名的购物店，这一点上Napoleon倒是有不少推荐。  
“注意那些古董店与二手商店。”Napoleon在她的旅游手册上写了几个店名。“这几家的东西质量不错，价格也合理。”  
Gaby满意地踩着高跟鞋出门。Napoleon在十点的光线下吃迟来的早餐，Illya给红茶里加糖。他们都穿着轻便的衬衫长裤，在这样的天气里十分闲适。坏习惯的影响总是十分可怕，现在Gaby与Illya都被Napoleon带跑到不时会放松下来享受一顿美食，或者购置一两件新衣物……如果说能扳回一城的话，Napoleon自己添置了一些德国与苏联产的小东西，融入了他平时的着装风格，很细微，难以察觉，但他与Gaby都知道。  
他们俩在百叶窗拉高的窗下慢慢解决盘子里的食物，这有点像西班牙的一个任务，炎热，曝晒，凉爽的树荫与一大罐冰饮。那次Cowboy一时兴起真当了回牛仔，Illya每次想起那个下午都忍不住要捂脸。  
他太过愚蠢地陷在一段相对稳定的关系里，就算双方同为KGB同事麻烦也多过好处，KGB同事会揭发他干过什么，而Napoleon？Napoleon一个字也没说，如果没有Waverly和Gaby打掩护，他现在很可能就只剩下一块位于欧洲某个边角郊区的无名墓碑。  
一开始，性的确缓解了他们总处于争锋相对的意识形态冲突。燕子与乌鸦的训练官们曾教过每个间谍性爱对人的影响，与战场培养出的情谊足以相提并论，而间谍与他人的性爱关系兼有危机中培养的战友情与性爱带来的亲密感，对他们执行任务的影响更加明显，足以左右间谍的忠诚与生死。  
Napoleon只提起过一次。那次他们三个刚从任务中侥幸生还，流着血，满身绷带地挤在安全屋里。Gaby蜷在他们俩中间，随意聊着任何能放松一点的话题，说到任务中一对试图干掉对方的老年夫妇时，Gaby问了那个问题。  
不。Napoleon当时回答，刚完成一道伤口的缝合。人生很短，Gaby亲爱的，如果总想着未来，那我可什么也做不成。  
Gaby体贴地没问Illya，在东德长大也给了她一些政治敏锐度，Napoleon也没问。  
Illya仅仅在那之后更谨慎了些，他们的生活满是秘密，再多一个也没什么。Napoleon像守卫他那些藏宝地点一样口风丝毫不透。他们仍然在任务中吵架，拯救对方性命，任务结束后互相操上几次。一切没什么变化，只多了一些性爱时光。  
Napoleon放下茶杯，向后仰靠进椅子里，十分放松，除了他皱在一起的眉毛。Illya没问，他们总有足够多的事情需要思考，没必要也不可能完全彼此坦诚。  
隐隐的音乐声从街上传来，Napoleon向窗外转头：“游行来了。”  
他撑起身体，随意地伸手握住Illya的手腕，将他拉起来一路拖到一扇能看到绝大部分街景的窗边。游客在下面的街道两旁聚集，音乐声越来越大，穿着鲜艳衣物与夸张头饰的表演者一路走来，连同一整只奇装异服的行军乐队，后面还有巨大的充气玩偶气球飘在空中，人人脸上笑容洋溢，向游人抛洒彩带与花朵。  
他们俩不得不挤在相对狭窄的窗口，Napoleon显然看过多次，向他解释游行队伍中的一些典故。  
“那是法语区的人，”他一手搭在Illya肩膀上，肢体接触也很舒适。“最近的游行规模不算大，那部分是西班牙区的人——”  
“你参加过——”Illya想起一个问题。  
“当然，”Napoleon解释，“脸上涂满油彩，这能挣一点钱，还很有趣，我还在一次游行中睡过一个漂亮姑娘。”  
“为什么我一点都不意外？”Illya嘲讽，这故事太Napoleon Solo了。  
Napoleon大笑，游行队伍挺长，但二十分钟也足以走完这一段路。他们在渐远的音乐声中回到客厅，收拾碗碟，一起在水槽清洗擦干。  
“我打算出去走走。”Napoleon把最后一个碟子递给他时开口。“要加入吗？”  
这句问话有点不对劲，Illya盯着他，Napoleon的口吻有点犹豫，等着他的回答，像在任务中遭遇需要抉择的困难那样……犹豫。  
或许是姐姐的问题。Illya想问，但之前他也将毫无准备的Napoleon拖去莫斯科见了母亲，不问问题更公平些。  
“我加入。”他说，假装无聊。“反正诺拉没什么好玩的。”  
“如果诺拉太有趣，可能街上会站满KGB。”Napoleon回敬，走向卧室。“我得带点东西。”  
“那会直接变成俄占区。”Illya驳回去，就和他们往常一样。“先布置这里的安全防线。”

*

Napoleon带着他走了几条街，买了两个冰淇淋，他们边走边吃，混在游客中和昨天一样毫不突兀。  
路过一间看起来很普通的古董店时，Napoleon带他进去，穿过游客直奔柜台，有位上年纪的绅士正在一把古董椅子里看报纸。Napoleon敲了敲柜台桌面，对方看了他一眼，放下报纸请他们俩进入后面的房间。  
“你有好几年没来了。”这位老板说，在一张放满各种小工具的桌子边停下。“需要点什么？”  
“现金。”Napoleon从口袋里取出一个小绒布袋，对方接过，倒出里面数颗细小的钻石与红蓝宝石，拿起一枚石头开始仔细查验。  
“介意我打个电话吗？”Napoleon指向旁边的电话机，老板挥挥手让他自便。  
Illya打量起周围的布置，一些不算太珍贵的古董家具，大部分都是小东西，珐琅烟斗或者一些祖母级别的珠宝。监控镜头与保安措施做得相当不错。Napoleon等了一会儿，电话通了。  
“Stefanie？Jack叔叔向你问好。”Napoleon说，语调比他平时说话的方式柔和些。电话里传来隐隐的兴奋尖叫的声音，Napoleon也没把话筒拿远点儿。“你下午在家？我会来看看你，好的，好的，待会儿见。”  
Illya什么也没说，一个古董柜内玻璃橱窗放着几个梳妆首饰盒，其中一款镶嵌珍珠母贝的小盒子引起了他的注意。  
“你得戴手套才能碰。”Napoleon挂上电话，示意旁边一张桌上放着的几副手套。Illya戴上一双，小心地取出那个盒子仔细观察。  
“那是上个月收到的东西。”老板仍然在检验宝石质量，只抬起眼睛看了他们一眼。“听说是从沙皇那里流出来的好货。”  
Illya皱着眉将盒子翻来覆去地检查，靠近鼻子嗅一嗅气味，Napoleon走到他身边。  
“母亲有过一个差不多的，比这个更大，三层首饰盒，不止珍珠母贝，还镶嵌了珐琅与银片。”Illya低声说，“后来被没收了，但我记得大致的细节。”  
“做工不够精致？”Napoleon的双手都放在老板看得到的地方。这间古董店应该是一间接收来路不明赃物的中间商，外面店铺与房间里的东西则属于正当来源。  
“不，做工很细，但我觉得——”Illya轻按盒子内部的天鹅绒衬里。“有些地方不一样。”他询问老板是否可以借他纸笔，老板拉开一个抽屉取了给他。Illya在桌边清出一小块空间，在纸上描绘出母亲首饰盒的大致装饰与做工。  
Napoleon在他身边，一手撑在桌沿看着他画。老板检验过所有宝石后也走了过来，Illya刚刚将记忆中的首饰盒外部花纹画完。  
“这里应该是浮雕效果，我见过的那个还在银片上刻出了纹路，珐琅与母贝都比这些镶嵌更薄更细。”Illya向老板解释，拿起那个小首饰盒，指出他觉得不对劲的地方。“还有这里也很粗糙。我记住的细节不算多，但可以肯定这不是沙皇时期的东西。”  
老板冒出了一句应该是法语的诅咒，得到Illya同意后，将他画的首饰盒样本收藏了起来。  
Napoleon看着他把纸笔还给老板，“我不知道你会画画。”他的眼睛里有笑意。  
“训练里有艺术课。”Illya低声回答。“本来就不止你一个人懂艺术。”  
“你真是充满惊喜。”Napoleon拍拍他的手臂，手指滑过他卷起的袖子直到手肘。不知为什么Napoleon就能把这些小动作做得充满亲密与暗示感，但从他们搞在一起后，Illya就发现他不再对女士们这么干了，除非任务需要。  
老板抓着电话对另一头某个倒霉蛋一通语速极快的法语咆哮，摔上了电话，转而对他们松了口气：“帮了我大忙，这位俄国朋友。”  
“只是路过。”Illya没在意。他们在美国境内的任务不多，下一次再来纽奥良的几率也不高。  
老板仍然对他表示了感谢。“货不错。”他转向Napoleon，“最多能给你2350。”  
Napoleon点点头，“请将2000用半新的钞票捆成两卷，剩下的换成零钱。”  
“老习惯，我知道。”老板将宝石收进小绒布袋，进入另一扇门后取出了钱。Napoleon与老板握手道别，与Illya离开店铺。

*

Napoleon租了辆不起眼的旧车，告知租车行第二天到旅馆门前取车。  
他上车后就取下了左手的尾戒。常年戴尾戒让他小指那一圈肤色稍浅，对间谍来说很明显，对普通人来说则难以察觉。  
他们一路开出了市郊，沿街风景美轮美奂，一条路还擦过游行队伍的末尾，游客跟着拍照欢呼，到处充满生命力。  
即使是市郊小屋，也有法式西班牙式与美式建筑风格的不同，人种也十分多样。Napoleon开得不快，墨镜和没仔细打理的头发让他看上去随意且普通，衣着鲜艳单薄的路人往往也戴着墨镜。Illya看到很多梳着随意发式的男人，他在后视镜里看了看自己，他的头发和往常一样，但在诺拉就有点过于拘谨。  
车在一幢美式风格的独栋二层小别墅前停下，邮箱上写着的姓氏是Herbie，更像一个名字而不是姓。Napoleon停好车，按门铃，像他们往常拜访任务目标或者线人那样理了理衣着，使自己看上去随便得甚至有点……不修边幅。  
“紧张？”Illya随口问。有时候他们干活前会互相调侃。  
“有一点。”Napoleon回答，轻拍了一下Illya的肩膀：“见到什么都别发表意见。”  
Illya想问为什么，门已经开了，一个褐发女人满脸惊喜，“Jackie叔叔！”她穿着家庭主妇的围裙，衣着打理得整洁得体，屋子里传来孩子的喊叫声。  
“嗨Stefanie。”Napoleon接受了她的拥抱，Stefanie很漂亮，最多三十岁，发色比Napoleon浅得多，但她的眼睛与Napoleon一样，左眼有一片虹膜异色，脸部特征也有相似。Illya本能地看了看周围——附近没有乱晃的人也没有疑似间谍在监控这里，如果CIA发现了Napoleon的家人，很可能会像KGB一样严密监控他们。  
“快进来。”Stefanie热情邀请，Napoleon介绍了Illya，仍然使用Anton这个假名。“我只是来看看你，Stefanie，这几天刚好路过纽奥良。”  
“和上次一样？”Stefanie叹气，“难怪妈妈总说你是个浪子。”她是普通的美国英语口音，可能受纽奥良影响，还带有一点多语种混杂导致的发音变化。  
“可能我生来如此。”Napoleon微笑，“孩子们怎样？上次我回来时你还只有两个。”他看向客厅墙上的家庭照片，Stefanie与同样外表过关，有些拉丁血统的丈夫，三个孩子的宝宝照与成长照，最大与最小的都是女孩，中间的是男孩。还有一位漂亮妇人的单独两张照片，十几岁（1926）的老照片与四十岁左右（没有年份）苍老了很多的外表，她也有一模一样的虹膜异色。  
没有Napoleon的照片，年幼时期的，参军之前的，一张都没有。  
“老样子。”Stefanie的回答把Illya同样专注照片上的注意力拉了过去，她邀请两人坐在餐桌边，端上了果汁饮料。“今天挺热，孩子们总想喝别人杯子里的东西，所以我就不端上咖啡与酒了。”她冲Napoleon眨眼睛，Napoleon眨了回去。  
隔壁房间噔噔噔跑出来两个孩子，脸上身上都是蜡笔印子，看到客厅里的两个陌生人就猛地刹住脚。  
“Charlene与Antonio。”Stefanie笑着介绍，“最小的Marcella刚会爬。这是你们的Jackie叔叔，在欧洲的那个。”  
三个孩子的名字来自三个国家，女孩看起来有七八岁，弟弟大概五岁。Illya看着Charlene好奇地走到Napoleon面前，仰起头打量他微笑着的搭档，Antonio紧紧抓着姐姐的裙摆，一步一步跟着蹭了过来。  
“他们肯定不记得我的脸了。”Napoleon对Stefanie笑了笑。  
Antonio从姐姐背后探出脑袋观察Illya，他继承了父亲的深色眼睛和父母叠加后更加蓬乱的卷毛。Charlene倒继承了同样的蓝眼与虹膜异色，她指着Napoleon的眼睛大声宣布：“你和我的眼睛一样！”  
“没错，所以我也是你的叔叔，小公主。”Napoleon夸奖她漂亮，Charlene很快就爬上了他的大腿，并毫不客气地占据了杯子里的果汁。Stefanie去房间将小女儿抱了出来，最小的Marcella和姐姐一样继承了母亲的褐发与眼睛，穿着件粉色的婴儿服，正好奇地看着他们俩。  
“要抱抱她吗？”Stefanie笑着邀请Napoleon。  
“不要！”Charlene大声抗议，看到旁边椅子上的Illya，小小的手指一指：“你抱她！”  
“我抱过你和你弟弟，小公主，”Napoleon劝说，手臂撑在她的背后。“当然也应该抱抱你的妹妹。”  
“我最大，所以只有我允许你才能抱她。”Charlene一点也不肯退让。  
Stefanie倒对此笑得很快乐，“如果你想的话。”她把孩子向Illya递过来。Illya绷紧了，Napoleon只在旁边等着看他笑话，Charlene使劲盯着他——他不得不从Stefanie手里接过宝宝。  
“像这样。”Stefanie教他摆正手的位置。Marcella仰起头，大大的蓝眼睛盯着他看，粉色的嘴唇张开着，乳牙很小很小，流出的口水沾湿了一点围嘴。她的身体又小又柔软，极其脆弱，Illya如果用力稍微大一点都可能折断她温暖的小身体。  
膝盖上传来了一点触感，Antonio按捺不住好奇心靠近了他，双手按在他左膝上。  
“你也叫Antonio？”他问。  
“Anton.”Illya纠正，“这是不一样的名字。”  
“你说话好奇怪。”Antonio脸上被画了好几道蜡笔痕迹，很可能是他姐姐的杰作。  
“这是口音，”Illya解释，“我来自另一个国家。”  
“欧洲？欧洲哪里？”Antonio开始用问题轰炸他，Illya不得不拿出之前的一个假身份背景试图蒙混过去，接着Antonio冒出了更多问题。Napoleon根本就在旁边幸灾乐祸，看着他应对两个孩子手忙脚乱，Charlene已经迅速被收买了，坐在Cowboy膝盖上捧着杯子。  
“我去告诉她你回来了。”Stefanie收拾了几个客厅里散落的玩具杂物，Napoleon的表情迅速垮了下来：“Stefay——”  
“她可能会——至少我应该告诉她你在这儿。”Stefanie叹了口气，走上楼梯。  
Napoleon也叹气，无声的那种。他们三人组刚开始合作时Napoleon不时会冒出这种叹息，随着他们合作无间，这种“发生在Napoleon Solo身上就等同于别人情绪崩溃”的叹息出现得少多了。CIA试图收紧项圈的时候，Illya和Gaby被他从反派手里救出来的时候，偶尔他们做完分享一杯酒的时候。  
Charlene喝掉了大半杯Napoleon的果汁：“你是我们的舅舅，那你会给我们买礼物吗？”  
“我每年都给你们买礼物。”Napoleon点点她沾了蜡笔的鼻尖。“每年圣诞树下都有，不是吗？”  
“但你从来不和我们一起过圣诞节。”Charlene回答。“也从来不打电话给我们！”  
Antonio已经爬上了Illya的膝盖，扒着他的胳膊对妹妹做鬼脸，听到这句话猛点头，卷毛晃动的幅度更大了。  
“我呆的地方没有电话。”Napoleon解释，“你妈妈和你说过，是不是？我爬那些顶上有积雪的山峰，在海边拍那些鸟，还在森林里拍到过熊，记得吗？”  
Illya没戳穿他撒的谎，小心地保持着两个孩子在他手臂和膝盖上的平衡。Charlene点头，宣布她知道要拍那些动物需要一动不动地在树林或者水里呆很久，是一份非常辛苦的工作。Napoleon又问起他们三姐弟的生活，这下Antonio扭动挣扎着从Illya膝盖上试图越过桌子爬到Napoleon身上，差点打翻了Illya还没动过的那杯果汁。  
Napoleon把他们俩抱在膝盖上，听他们俩一边争执一边说自己这几天干了什么，父母怎么样，祖母怎么样。Illya手里的Marcella在没有哥哥逗弄后就回到了直直盯着他的脸的状态，突然伸出两只小手揪住了Illya的鼻子和下唇。  
“Marcella喜欢你。”Charlene用小大人一般的口吻说，“其他人一抱她就哭。”  
Antonio跟着姐姐点头。“她今天心情很不错。”口吻一模一样。  
Illya被她抓得有点疼，但不太敢把两只小手从脸上扯下来，两个小孩显然觉得这很好玩，笑他被拉扯到咧嘴的怪表情。然后Charlene宣布Napoleon可以抱妹妹了，两个孩子都从他膝盖上爬下来，Illya迅速把孩子交给了她真正的舅舅。  
Marcella失去了玩具，立刻有点不高兴了，不过Napoleon马上就被她捏住了鼻子，她冲Napoleon露出了一个笑容。  
两个大点儿的笑得更响了。Illya偷偷揉了揉脸，Napoleon抱孩子比他熟练多了，上次回来肯定也抱过另外两个。  
趁Napoleon被Marcella捏脸，另外两个注意力也不在Illya身上的时候，Illya打量起了这幢屋子，典型的美式建筑，家具风格倒有些混搭了纽奥良的法国与西班牙还有非洲风格，色彩柔和温馨，就是一幢普通住宅会有的样子。因为有三个孩子，到处都有孩子的玩具或者散落的小东西，墙纸上还有乱涂乱画的痕迹，地毯上也有食物污渍，充满凌乱的生活气息。  
“她困了。”Antonio说。  
Illya收回打量的视线，果然Marcella打了个小小的哈欠。Napoleon抱着她轻轻摇晃，轻声问两个孩子她是否需要睡前喝奶，他们俩指引Napoleon把妹妹抱进了之前的房间——Illya从敞开的门看到了婴儿床。  
Stefanie从二楼走了下来，Illya指了指婴儿房，她忙走过去安抚小女儿。很快Napoleon就走了出来，手指揉着被捏了好一会儿的鼻子。  
“她真是个强壮的小姑娘。”他低声调侃。  
“我同意。”Illya赞同，指向楼上。  
“她可不喜欢我。”Napoleon这回真的叹气了，那表情仿佛在面对Sanders。“看来我得自己完成这个步骤了。”他摊开双手，直接向楼梯走去。Illya犹豫着是否要跟上他，刚好Stefanie把Charlene带去了一楼洗手间，Antonio又跑了出来，Illya把自己的果汁给了他，问他二楼洗手间的位置。

*

二楼有三个房间与一个浴室，采光不错。Illya先确认了浴室的位置，接着无声地靠近了最末端的房间。  
房间门没关严，门上用色彩鲜艳的卡通字母拼出了歪歪扭扭的“Grandma”。  
“显然你混得不怎么样。”这位女性的嗓音有些沙哑，并不年轻了。  
“的确不怎么样。”Napoleon回答，语调平稳，比平时更……缺乏情感。  
“‘路过’纽奥良。”她笑了笑，带着点嗤笑的哼声，笑声还有点破音，应该是烟酒过度导致嗓音恶化，Illya在门边都闻得到房间里的烟味与酒精气味。“又睡了几个姑娘？”  
只睡了一个KGB。Illya在门边摆出了一个相对随意点的姿势，等会儿Napoleon一开门就能看到他——他们都知道对方的行动模式，只有旧上司的命令会让他们明确警告另外两名搭档不要靠近与插手。  
门里安静了一会儿。  
“这几年的生活还行？”Napoleon平静地询问。  
“老样子。”她回答。“给我买点好酒，你不会空着手来看我们，对吧？”  
“自己买。”Napoleon回答。“我想这足够了。”  
一点响动。“就这么点？”  
“欧洲生活不容易。”Napoleon回答。  
“你可真没用。”  
“我能说什么？”Napoleon的语调听上去在微笑。“遗传基因不太好。”  
“那口音也没能让你娶到个有钱寡妇？”  
“哦，欧洲比我英俊的人太多了。”Napoleon的口吻居然还有点像Waverly，Illya在门外揉了揉鼻梁。  
“滚出去，滑铁卢，下次多带点钱回来。”  
“遵命，女士。”Napoleon的回答并不客气，几秒之后门就打开了，Illya撞上Napoleon毫不意外的眼睛。  
房间里相当乱，一台电视播放着不知道什么节目，随意堆放的一摞杂志取代了茶几，上面是一个塞满了的烟灰缸，两个空威士忌酒瓶在那张旧沙发椅脚边。Illya只看到一头胡乱盘起，半黑半白的卷发，一只粗糙的，大红甲油斑驳的手将烟蒂按在烟灰缸旁边的杂志上好几下才熄灭，封面上已经有了很多个洞。  
Napoleon关上房间门，伸手做了个请的手势。

*

“你真高。”Antonio仰起脑袋看Illya，他又歪头看向Napoleon。“你比Jack叔叔高。”  
“想知道这么高是什么感受吗？”Napoleon问。  
Charlene先点了头，Napoleon把她抱起来，放在Illya的肩膀上，Illya差点没稳住。Charlene兴奋极了，两只手紧紧抓住Illya的头发在上面尖叫：“我能摸到天花板！”  
Antonio挣扎着也要骑在Illya肩膀上，Illya让他也爬了上来，等他们离开这屋子Cowboy就死定了。  
Napoleon打了个手势，示意他要和正在看他笑话的Stefanie单独谈谈，两人就钻进了厨房。Illya不得不对付两个兴奋过度的孩子，好在他们除了努力呆在他胳膊上试图和他一样高之外没干什么。  
“Jack叔叔和外婆吵架了？”Antonio问。  
“我不知道。”Illya回答。  
“妈妈就常和外婆吵架。”Charlene小声在他耳边说。  
“外婆是个坏脾气。”Antonio补充。  
“好啦，”Stefanie的声音在他们背后响起，“你们的Jack叔叔和Anton叔叔要走了，快从他身上下来。”  
“不要！！！”两个小孩立刻用手臂圈住了Illya的脖子，他的耳膜可能都受伤了。  
Stefanie很有办法，用小甜饼把两个孩子从Illya身上引诱到了地板上。Napoleon和她拥抱，叮嘱她一些事情，许诺圣诞节给孩子们买礼物。  
“下次回来的时候，我猜Marcella就会跟着他们两个到处乱跑了。”Napoleon在Stefanie送他们出门时说。  
“你可以回纽奥良定居，或者纽约。”Stefanie说，“但我觉得你热爱周游世界。”  
“我的确热爱旅行。”Napoleon回答，微笑如往常那样无懈可击。“回你的生活去，Stefay，那是你所选的。”  
Stefanie笑笑，摇摇头，那表情与Napoleon出奇地相似。  
他和Napoleon坐进租来的车，Napoleon朝她挥了挥手，Illya启动了引擎。

*

Illya开着车，他已经记住了来时的路线，但此刻正是午后，在城里开着车闲逛也没什么。  
Napoleon从口袋里掏出尾戒，重新戴上左手。  
“在这里左转。”他指示Illya，“开过三个十字路口后停下。”  
Illya照做，等着转向的时机。  
“你把两卷钱分别给了她们两个人。”转向后，Illya维持着正常车速。“为什么？”  
“Stefanie会把钱用在自己和孩子们身上。”Napoleon从离开那幢房子后，整个状态都回到了完成任务时那种轻松愉快的状态里。“她？她会全部拿来买酒。”  
“家族遗传？”Illya忍不住问。但Stefanie看上去就是一位普通的家庭主妇。  
“差不多，我们三个身体里都有冒险因子。”Napoleon在副驾驶座上舒展了一下，他的手指伸进Illya的短发里拨弄了几下，Illya这才想起那两个孩子抓他头发抓了好几次。“Stefanie要嫁给Max的时候几乎闹上法庭，还差点把我暴露给Sanders。”Napoleon收回手指，Illya在后视镜里看了一眼，他的发型基本恢复了原状。  
“Max当时比我参军前还穷，”Napoleon愉快地补充，“他有一半黑人和拉丁血统，很多公司拒绝录用他。但他现在的成就很不错。”  
“现在他们的生活——富足？”Illya找了一个类似的英语词组。  
“是的。”Napoleon同意地说，“多些钱总是好事，大萧条之后有很多年都很难过。”  
又一个红灯。Illya的手指在方向盘上轻轻敲着。  
“难以想象有女人不喜欢你。”最终他说。  
Napoleon挥了挥手，“她更喜欢Stefanie，我们用三个不同的姓，血缘不代表家人，Peril。”他饶有兴趣地打量街边店铺。“我只要不时寄点钱回去，她们就对我足够满意了。”  
还有一个疑点。“Jack Norman？”红灯转成绿灯，Illya再次踩下油门。  
“Jack N Norman.”Napoleon微笑，“谁会记得中间那个N代表什么？”  
Illya开着车，直到Napoleon叫他停下。这条路两边的建筑明显更破旧，游人更少，从窗户间挂出的床单衬衫来看，是当地人聚居的地方。Napoleon带他走进一条巷子里敞开的门，门内黑板上用法语写着“只有午餐与下午茶”。  
显然这又是一个Napoleon熟悉的小餐馆，老板是个留着两撇胡子的法国人，穿着倒已经完全属于诺拉风格般随意。Napoleon与他寒暄，要了一个小隔间。Illya对他们的法语聊天没什么想法，点单也交给了Cowboy——反正Napoleon点单上来的食物都很好吃。  
餐馆很小，只有八张桌子，有三张桌子用屏风隔开，但这会儿只有他们俩在角落。Napoleon随手抽出旁边的法语报纸翻阅，Illya左手手肘撑在桌上，手指撑着下巴。Napoleon明显已经放下了刚才与姐姐见面的不愉快，情绪管理比起Illya和Gaby都好上太多，但这段短暂的会面有一些不对劲，他还没找出原因，但他会的。  
首先那是一幢典型的美国家庭的房子，三个孩子，屋内所有有边角的家具都包上了软垫。Stefanie与Napoleon的姐姐明显都与Cowboy有血缘关系，眼睛的遗传特征足以确认。Stefanie的丈夫Max，这天应该是在工作，曾经穷困潦倒，但现在克服了偏见与血统上的阻碍获得职业成功，并购置了那幢价值不菲的房子——附近相对安全平和，地段价格不会低。  
照片墙上没有Napoleon年轻时的照片。从Elita餐馆得到的线索可以确认，Cowboy在纽奥良的时间段大概是14岁到15岁；从Stefanie的外表判断，她只比Cowboy年轻五岁左右，而从Illya看到的姐姐的状况——白发的数量，烟酒过度，颤抖粗糙的手指——她可能比外表更老一些。除非这位女士在十五岁就未婚先孕生下Stefanie，按平均结婚年龄（十六到二十五岁左右），否则她应该至少比Napoleon大十到二十多岁。  
两张照片是她唯一在客厅里给Illya留下的印象，1926年那张十分年轻，因年代久远而泛黄模糊了许多，从裙装体态上看，是位发育尚可的年轻女孩，年龄应该在十三四岁左右。那么她比Napoleon年长十五到十七岁。照片里她的虹膜没有旁边那张无年份照片清楚，但脸部特征并没有随年龄增长有较大变化。  
另一张照片明显超过三十五岁，她的唇边有明显的纹路，眉毛与眼角也下垂并有明显的鱼尾纹。照片里她在微笑，与Napoleon微笑时嘴角的弧度一模一样，Stefanie也非常相似，还有她遗传的眼睛颜色更加清晰。这张照片里她的体态丰满了些，衣着品味算得上得体，但首饰搭配有些俗套。Stefanie的衣着与家居品味要好得多，从Illya瞥见的房间状况来看，她的出身与早年生活不会很好。  
Charlene与Antonio两个孩子给出的线索是她脾气不好，与Stefanie经常吵架，也有可能Max努力工作是想避开家里的争执。固执与坏脾气Illya自己就是一个范例，但他会接受意见，只要那些意见正确。  
在他偷听到的短暂对话中，她对Napoleon的衣着判断是“混得不怎么样”，对路过这里顺带看望家人的看法是“又睡了几个姑娘”，对Napoleon询问她这几年生活如何敷衍而过，反而追问有没有礼物/金钱。  
她对Cowboy给她的1000美金纸币卷抱怨太少，抱怨Napoleon在欧洲混得很没用——Cowboy反击她说“遗传基因不太好”。  
KGB教他们世界史时，讲述二战后美国经济复苏，政府曾提供流水线产出的住房供给退伍兵与年轻夫妇居住，通常6000美金左右就可以买到一幢郊区小屋。即使加上二十多年的通货膨胀与相关价格上涨，1000美金仍不是一个小数目。Illya放任自己的右手手指在大腿上轻轻敲击，Napoleon在他对面的桌边翻过一页报纸，表情放松。  
滑铁卢。Illya盯着Napoleon的侧脸。她与Stefanie肯定知道Napoleon的真名，但她们仍然叫他Jack或者Jackie，Jack是Napoleon常用的假名。  
小胡子老板端着一托盘食物过来，用法语问了Napoleon一句话，Napoleon转向Illya：“他喜欢在下午放几张唱片放松一下，问我们是否介意。”  
Illya当然不介意。老板祝了他们好胃口，和Napoleon握了握手就离开了，很快从敞开的厨房门里飘出了十分美妙的爵士名伶的演唱。  
Napoleon解释盘子里类似海鲜饭的Gumbo，还有配菜的沙拉与秋葵汤。Illya拿起勺子，迅速被食物的美味征服。他们俩早餐吃得太晚，现在午餐又和下午茶合并成了一餐。  
“晚上我会带你去一家剧院，”Napoleon边吃边说，“那曾经是一家旧剧院，后来一场火灾烧毁了大半，接手的家伙干脆把它改成了酒吧。”他用叉子在Gumbo里寻找虾尾。“而那有整个诺拉最好的爵士乐表演。”  
“因为保留了剧院舞台和那些椅子？”Illya问。  
“差不多，”Napoleon放松地回答，“诺拉和欧洲很像，只不过欧洲的生活更刺激一些。”  
纽奥良的生活方式懒散极了，如果他们都能活到退休，诺拉是个好地方，他们能轻易隐藏起自己的踪迹。  
Illya埋头吃他的食物，在脑子里过着一条条线索，接着一个大胆的猜测冒了出来。  
“——她是你妈妈？”他握紧叉子，周围的音乐声很响。  
Napoleon用叉子戳食物的动作停下了，他抬起视线，那微笑竟然和往常一样。  
“我还在想你什么时候会发现。”Napoleon居然还伸手拍了拍Illya的手背，继续吃他自己那份。  
“那她为什么——”Illya压低声音。这不对劲，如果那是Napoleon的母亲，那么Stefanie就是Napoleon小了几岁的妹妹，她却让自己的儿子称呼自己为姐姐——  
“带着个孩子可不容易结婚，Peril。”Napoleon的表情显露出他对此并不在意，Illya见过他面对某些事物时的谨慎，现在坐在他对面的Cowboy的确——难以理解但的确——不在意管自己的母亲叫姐姐。“当时我们什么都买不起，一共只有三套衣服可以换着穿，多余的衣服都卖掉换成了食物和房租。”他的语调显出他的心情居然还不错。“但这样还是不够填饱肚子，所以我开始偷别人的面包。”  
Illya瞪着他，Cowboy敲敲他的盘子，他继续吃，但完全感觉不出食物的美味了。  
“她脑子里的良知比我多一丁点儿。”Napoleon的左手指了指太阳穴。“她说‘上帝会惩罚你’的同时把我偷来的面包吃得一点不剩。”他耸耸肩，“我能说她什么？”  
Illya在Napoleon脸上没看到愧疚后悔或者其他情绪。“Stefanie？”  
“Stefanie出生的时候，我们的生活已经好过了一些。”Napoleon在椅子里十分放松。餐馆里空气流通，比室外凉爽，从他们桌边的窗户能看到楼房之间的空地，有只猫躺在阳光一角甩动尾巴尖。“喂饱一个弟弟和多养一个儿子是两码事，继父根本不在乎我平时都干了些什么。”他看向Illya的眼神十分平静。“不过继父在Stefanie两岁时又抛弃了我们三个，这只能表明她看人的眼光很糟糕。”  
是很糟糕，还有一副很可能是被生活磨砺出的坏脾气。Illya想说点什么，但词句都卡在他喉咙里，于是他继续解决盘子里的食物。Napoleon接下来的生活很容易被推测出来，带着两个孩子的女人找工作，不停地搬家，就为找到一个更便宜的房间能睡下三个人，而Napoleon更换名字，偷食物和钱，直到他谎报年龄参军为止。  
母亲把Napoleon拉近，亲吻他的前额，要他照顾好Illya（认真的？）而Napoleon同意了。当时Illya站在他们身边一头雾水，有一部分为Cowboy对女性的杀伤力感想复杂，另一部分为母亲出乎意料的举动而困惑。回程的路上Napoleon相当安静，Illya自己沉浸在又一次不得不与母亲分离的惆怅中，没有注意到Cowboy的反常。  
在莫斯科的时候，Napoleon全程表现都超出他的预期，除去KGB严密监视的影响外，Napoleon都应对得体，母亲很喜欢他。  
这又回到了原点，当初Illya也不清楚为什么会心血来潮申请拖Cowboy回去见母亲顺带观光，他完全可以带Gaby去，或者把他们两人一起带去。  
Cowboy对这些事的思考肯定没有Illya多，Illya从没看过他为社交烦恼过，无论目标或者路人是否喜欢他，他都有办法解决问题。这又引出了另一个疑点：Illya可没觉得自己的魅力大到足以让Napoleon Solo这种类型的人放弃（任务之外的）猎艳。  
他们吃完午餐兼下午茶，Napoleon开车带他四处闲逛，偶尔在某家店铺门前停下买点小玩意儿。他们还在一家餐馆外的露天咖啡座那儿看到了Gaby和她的朋友，两人脚边都是大包小包的购物袋，正在用勺子挖分量巨大的冰淇淋。Gaby的墨镜卡在头顶，露出她晒成小麦色的脸庞，正和朋友开怀大笑。  
他们没去打扰Gaby的女孩时光，悠闲地享受这一日假期。Napoleon开玩笑说这有点像罗马假日，Illya想了半天，发现居然没话可以反驳，他们任务后的当地观光永远都像罗马假日，只不过此刻没有一辆几乎坐不下他们两个的Vespa能在城区中穿梭。

*

这间剧院改造的酒吧面积倒不算很大，隔出了一半左右的空间供给前半部分的杂货店，后半部分才是真正的酒吧。原先的剧院舞台烧毁了又重建，将范围缩小了一些。酒吧入口开在侧面，进门就能看到所有的桌椅与舞台的全貌。  
Illya留意到Napoleon引领他找到这间酒吧时，一路上得到了不少暗地里的注目礼。他们在整个纽奥良闲晃了一下午，最终在天黑下来时开过了波旁街，将车停在法语区一角。Napoleon带着他绕了一段路。那些暗暗关注的视线让Illya完全警戒起来，四下扫视，关注都来自墙边或者拐角，带着明显对外来客的敌意。但Napoleon明显比他放松，甚至还在有人向他抛媚眼时回以眨眼。  
等等，那是个涂口红的男孩儿，年纪小，靠在墙壁上吸烟。如果不是Illya留意到他的喉结的话，这个男孩半长的头发与宽松的衣着足以把他骗过去。对方朝Illya笑了笑，举起双手表示对Napoleon没什么别的意思。  
街上出现了不少打扮时髦的男人与女人，在街灯下那些亮片衣裙与西装长裤格外吸引视线。  
男人戴着假发，化着妆，踩着高跟鞋。女人穿着全套男装，头发削得比男人还短，手里揽着另一个姑娘。  
“Cowboy——”Illya怀疑Napoleon把他带到了……某个地方。他们在任务中进入过这样的环境，但都是隐蔽的，小型派对或者沙龙式的环境，偶尔有一两家酒吧不介意这些人出入，也往往在警察搜查时不堪一击。  
但这附近？每家酒吧都敞开大门。  
“没事。”Napoleon拍拍他的手臂。“诺拉对这很开明。”  
“但这不安全。”Illya压低声音，跟着Napoleon快步穿过又一条街。  
“在诺拉不一样。”Napoleon解释，领他进入酒吧，Illya都没看清招牌。  
酒吧里分了吸烟区与非吸烟区，Napoleon带他走向吧台，酒保是个年轻黑人，打量了他们俩一眼，露出怀疑的神色。  
Napoleon说出一句法语问候，酒保的表情松动了，简短地回应了一句，丢下酒杯朝舞台后方走去。  
Illya还在忙着打量周围，明显都是些同性恋人士，彼此亲密地靠近交谈，进来了两个陌生人也没人看他们一眼，就像任何其他地方的酒吧那样。  
酒保带着一位衣着考究的绅士回来了，他的头顶都秃了，两鬓斑白，衬衫与西裤的价格不亚于Napoleon的衣柜。男人上下看了看Napoleon，不太确定地问出声：“……Solo？”英语里有浓重的法语口音。  
“Lionel！”Napoleon露出一个大大的笑容。  
“Solo！！”Lionel大笑，和Napoleon用力拥抱。酒保也带着笑意回到吧台后面。“你好几年没回来了，欧洲怎么样？”  
“就那样。”Napoleon回答，把Illya拉过来。“这是我的工作搭档——”他迟疑了一秒钟，Lionel立刻拍拍他的肩膀，“没关系，孩子，陌生人在这里不需要名字。来吧，今晚有好表演——你们吃过晚餐没有？”  
“我们带了。”Napoleon晃晃手里的晚餐纸袋，跟着他朝舞台方向走，Illya不得不跟着他们俩走。Napoleon靠近Lionel低声问：“最好的位置还留着吗？”  
Lionel站住了，这回他认真看了看Illya，转向Napoleon：“你确定？”  
Napoleon笑了，小幅度地摊开双手。  
Lionel看向Illya：“那我就必须知道你的真名，年轻人。”  
“或者换个位置。”Napoleon改口，“我们只是来看表演，Lionel，只是半个晚上。”  
Illya隐隐有了某种预感。Lionel正瞪着Napoleon，Napoleon的表情颇为无奈。Illya看看周围，其他人的桌椅离他们有一段距离，但舞台上放着一整套大乐队乐器，有一个演奏者正在调弦，距离也不算近。  
他戳了戳Napoleon，靠近他耳边：“他知道你的工作吗？”声音压得不能更低。  
“这没有必要——”Napoleon同样压低声音警告，但这就足以让Illya推断出答案了。  
Lionel紧紧盯着他们俩。Illya从Napoleon身侧跨步走到Lionel身边，在他耳边说出自己的名字与身份。Lionel表情一变，再次打量Illya，又看向Napoleon，Napoleon脸上浮现了任务中那种“Peril，你在犯蠢”的表情。  
“我明白了。”Lionel点点头，“跟我来。”  
Napoleon给了他一下，下手不轻，Illya揍回去。Lionel引领他们穿过后台，在一道铁质楼梯边停下，从身上掏出了一串钥匙——接着他又收回了口袋，“忘了你不需要。”他笑了，拍着Napoleon的肩膀，“快滚上去，我得和这位新朋友说几句话。”  
Napoleon看上去哭笑不得，Illya被Lionel一把抓住了手臂——他没Napoleon高，拍肩膀太勉强了——拽到了旁边一个角落。这儿只有几个拉幕布用的绳子和杂物，还有消防用具。Illya看着Napoleon先踏上楼梯，Lionel开口了。“听好了，小子，我这儿什么人都来，你不是第一个——”他做了个模糊的手势示意“KGB”或者“俄国佬”，反正都差不多意思。“如果你干了什么蠢事，”他警告，捏着Illya的手劲不小，“我保证让全世界都知道你是我们这种人，明白吗？”  
“明白。”Illya回答。从他报上名字与身份时就意味着这个把柄锁在这里，Napoleon的身份在这里也不是秘密。  
“你得当一个好人，”Lionel继续教训他。“只要你是个好人，”他用拇指示意楼梯方向。“我保证你的秘密从不存在。”  
“我懂了。”Illya说。  
Lionel看着他，仔细观察他脸上的表情。Illya不确定他看出了什么，但Lionel的手不再试图掐断他的胳膊了。  
“没人的生活很容易，俄国佬。”他叹了口气，“在还有机会的时候多找点乐子，孩子，人生很短。”他露出一个苦笑，把他朝楼梯方向推了推。“让Solo记得把酒瓶带下来！”  
Illya看着他走回后台，在心里叹出一口气，爬上楼梯。

*

楼梯顶端是一条狭窄的空中走道，只通向舞台正对面的二层房间，几条光柱从开口投射到舞台上，很可能是灯光控制室。  
门开着，Napoleon正在调试灯光角度与亮度，正对舞台的方向放了一张长沙发，明显因使用多次而有些老旧。Illya环视整个房间，门边放着灭火器，墙边还有一个小酒柜，墙上满是乱涂乱画。  
“最好的位置？”Illya锁好门，坐进沙发里，沙发倒很舒适。  
“重建时分了一半给杂货店，当然也改变了剧院的共鸣声效。”Napoleon示意整个空间，巨大的射灯让周围温度略高于楼下，排风扇一刻不停地工作。他关掉了所有舞台灯光外的其他光源，只靠那些余光就足以看清这房间里的家具。“这是原先剧院的灯光室，也是当初一个不错的位置，声效比楼下好。”  
Illya看着他在酒柜边犹豫，最终拿了两瓶汽水走回来。  
“Lionel不会说的。”Napoleon揉了揉眉间，“我在这儿看到过一个议员，还有几个有名的演员，他们都还在自己的位置上。”  
也就是说，所有人的身份都封锁在诺拉这些小酒馆里。Illya耸肩，他的预感没错。  
“你和所有老交情的开场都是从偷东西开始。”他忍不住指出这一点。  
Napoleon大笑，撬开了汽水瓶盖。“我们的开场也是从我偷走了Gaby开始。”他示意了一下自己。“这就是著名的Solo风格。”  
Illya扇他胳膊，Napoleon打了回来，Illya下手重了点儿，Napoleon可不会放过他，没几下他们就在沙发上打成一团，差点把晚餐三明治挤爆。最后他们拧成一个谁也没法对对方动手的姿势，沙发嘎吱响了听起来颇为危险的一声。  
“停战？”Napoleon问，呼吸有点急促。他正用两条腿把Illya的大腿固定住，而Illya手肘抵在他喉咙上，自己的颈动脉也被Napoleon手里还没扔掉的瓶盖边缘抵住，使用得当，任何硬物都能杀人。  
“停战。”Illya赞同，而且他感觉到Napoleon有一点儿硬了，就抵在他大腿上。  
Napoleon挑眉毛，微笑在他唇边停留，他绝对察觉到Illya发现了什么。他们俩同时松手，重新在沙发里坐好，彼此间的距离比在外面靠近了些。Napoleon的体温透过轻薄的衬衫布料贴着他的上臂，Illya很久以前就对自己承认了：他喜欢这类身体接触。于是他将自己的大腿靠过去，和Cowboy膝盖相触。  
舞台上演奏者陆续坐好位置，调音，试话筒。舞台灯光渐渐变亮，但他们这个房间的灯光调好就是固定的，足以让所有呆在这里的客人享受最好的音效。演奏与爵士歌手也技艺绝佳，美妙程度不亚于Illya在收音机与唱片店听到的水准。  
Napoleon听演奏时很安静，Illya偶尔看向他时，都能看到Cowboy专注的侧脸。在莫斯科听演奏会时，Napoleon也如此全然倾听。母亲有一次抓住了他的视线，促狭地朝他眨眼。  
母亲偷偷的打趣让他很紧张，而他又很难在母亲面前撒谎，只好假装镇定地看回去直到母亲再次专注于演奏会上，并且假装看Napoleon的反应完全是出自“担忧资本主义会冒出什么不好的评论”。  
他也对自己承认了那一点：Cowboy专注于某件事的样子很不错。他只是没向别人承认过这个，当然他也不会和别人讨论Cowboy的床上技巧，这都属于同一范围。Gaby曾笑话他说“如果听到Illya夸了Solo一个词，不用怀疑，Illya被下药了”，当时Napoleon跟着大笑并朝他扔了块下午茶小蛋糕，Illya扑过去用蛋糕糊了他一脸。Gaby趁机抓拍了一张照片，而那张照片还在他们三人的机密相册里永久保存，连Waverly也不知道它们藏在哪。  
就像他带给母亲的相册一样，他们三人有个共同的小保险箱。Gaby的太阳镜，打斗中断掉的高跟鞋，Cowboy任务里摸到的一串珠宝曾用来划开反派的脖子，Illya撬半天都没能打开最后暴力卸下的一个锁头，一些抓拍糗照，一些他们在任务结束后偷偷留下的观光照片，Napoleon手写的菜谱与偶尔画下的三人速写，Illya头一次被两位搭档灌醉时唱的俄罗斯民歌录音带，Gaby某次窃听时顺手用零件们拼出的汽车模型。  
那都是他们三个小心收藏的珍宝。冷战持续着，美苏对抗，德国分裂两边，他们可能是全世界唯一一组来自三方的特工搭档，如果哪天任何一方的政治手腕有所变动，估计他们会被立即叫回去反复调查，拷问所有能问的细节，翻遍他们身上和住所里每一根线头，极可能就此永别，即使他们只是按命令执行任务的棋子也一样。棋子的牺牲也可以用来震慑他人。  
人生短暂……Cowboy，人生短暂。  
爵士乐表演棒极了，楼下不时响起鼓掌喝彩，像莫斯科那次表演结束时那样，全场掌声雷动，Cowboy当时就像偷到一副名画那样高兴，宣布要去买点唱片收藏。当时的Illya？在脑子里计算去唱片店要多少时间，他还打算带Cowboy去博物馆——Napoleon会喜欢的，他知道，他就是用博物馆当借口把Cowboy弄进了莫斯科。而且他甚至都没想过拒绝就把唱片店列进了接下来的观光行程里，Napoleon眼里对莫斯科建筑与艺术的惊叹值得所有复杂又操蛋的多重审核。  
他当时肯定是被Cowboy对家乡的赞赏冲昏了头，刚转过脑子意识到自己基本上变成对Napoleon予取予求的那种蠢货/任务目标时，他立刻用他们两个支持的政体不同来让思维清醒点，就看到Napoleon欣赏地望着红场上走过的士兵们。那种眼神。那，种，眼，神。  
很好，他不会带Cowboy去买唱片了。  
在Napoleon提议时他嘲讽了回去，别以为他没发现Cowboy试图在母亲那里下手挖出他小时候的笑料。Napoleon只是窃笑，在博物馆时那微笑也没消褪。Illya给他翻译那些画作上的历史与画家典故，尽管在Napoleon影响下他和Gaby都懂了不少艺术相关的东西，要把俄语解说精确翻译成英语也有点困难。  
Cowboy全程认真听他翻译讲解，干活时都没这么专注过，这让Illya又挫败又暗暗唾弃内心涌起的雀跃。有些句子他翻译时卡壳，Napoleon还试着找出相似的词解释，两人一起磕磕绊绊地把画作背景了解个大概。  
可惜时间不够看完整个博物馆馆藏。如果以后还有机会，他会拖Napoleon和Gaby一起回莫斯科看望母亲，抽出一整天陪Gaby购物，一整天和Cowboy看博物馆。  
从博物馆回家时雪变大了，这在俄罗斯很常见，对Cowboy来说就有点难捱。Illya刚刚因为Napoleon在博物馆全程管好了双手，决定还是让Cowboy去买唱片，也只能因为渐大的雪而作罢。如果他想让Napoleon有时间弄到想要的东西，只有第二天回程时想办法在唱片店停一下写个订单。但KGB贴在门上的档案袋将工作砸上了他们的脸，Illya只想叹气，返程肯定是飞机，他们来不及了。  
Napoleon大概察觉了他的沮丧，在俄罗斯他们不能有任何亲密举动，老大哥在看着所有人。Napoleon小心地碰触他，手指温暖，那些温柔的抚触即使被人发现也不易被怀疑。他在Cowboy的触摸下放松了一点，心中的沉重并未因此减轻。他的人生属于这份职业，能做到很多事，却无力掌控他们的假期，甚至没法做到为Napoleon买唱片这种小事。  
……但他可以，只是需要一点时间。  
因此在晚餐后他提出要临时出门，母亲与Napoleon都未怀疑——可能KGB的盯梢行为让他们做出了有偏差的推测。根据窗外雪的大小他得套上件厚外套，但拉开衣橱门他就后悔了：挂在最外面的正是他的KGB长制服。  
他不得不硬着头皮穿出来，好在妈妈的询问让他多少镇定了一些。临出门和Cowboy交换例行确认时，Cowboy的眼神像是马上就想把他摁在地板上操。Illya及时拉上黑色口罩，掩住了在那视线下燃烧起来的生理反应。  
直到一路走下楼梯抵达一楼他的脑子都一片空白，Cowboy的眼神让他只想把对方拽过来，干他们俩都想干的事，他还想把Cowboy的衬衫长裤撕开，操到对方喉咙嘶哑——然后他想起来自己在哪儿。  
负责监视他的KGB学员可能会觉得这种天气他还独自出门是脑子坏了。  
反正他本来在KGB里的风评就有脑子问题。  
推开公寓楼大门，铺面而来的风雪总算让他降了点温。积雪很厚，他尽快在雪中穿行。露在外面的眼睛周围被雪花打得有点疼，但他的身体很暖，在厚厚的大衣下发着热，为了一个突然冒出的冲动想法在大雪里跨步跋涉。  
他得去那家质量更好的唱片店，肯定能找到他想要的东西，但得走过三条街，这种天气下原本一小时左右的路程会被拉长一倍。行人都和他一样脚步匆匆，不过很可能只有他一个人冒着大雪出门买唱片。  
Cowboy似乎对这次俄国之行很满意，Illya尽力做到了所有承诺过的事，除了提前告知对方和母亲这场会面——他在路上刹住脚等着一辆车开过，穿过马路——唱片不一定非得现在买，他完全可以回到U.N.C.L.E.之后向KGB申请购置一整套。  
他只是现在被冲动攫住了躯体，这个念头怎么也压不住：只要他一想起Napoleon全神贯注倾听演奏时的表情，他就想做到这件事。只是件小事，工作可能让他们没法在短期内再次获准进入莫斯科，或者……他们可能再也没有机会一起踏上这片土地。  
唱片店正在准备打烊，那位留着胡子的老板看到他满身风雪敲响大门时有点惊讶。  
“给某个人买的？还是要出国执行任务，要买点纪念品？”老板放他进门，暖气烘烤着他几近冻僵的身体。人人都认得KGB制服，这么问倒很合理，他太……冲动了。  
“明天的飞机。”Illya简短地回答，避开了第一个问题。  
“在国外那些地方？总会让你想起我们自己的东西。”老板理解地说，在他仔细挑选了五张唱片，写下送达KGB检验邮包的地址时耐心等待。Illya多给了他一些卢布以防邮包遭遇盘问与扣押。  
“谢谢您。”Illya出门时致意。老板挥了挥手。  
他在丝毫没有减小的风雪里往回走，想着Cowboy收到唱片时会是什么表情。雪浸湿了他的口罩，但他的脸又热又烫，心跳随着步伐加快，不得不拉下口罩让自己冷静点——母亲肯定会觉得他在欧洲呆太久一回来就弱得疑似发烧。  
等他终于走回母亲的公寓楼下，也终于稍微镇定了一点时才喘了口气。他走得太急，在冷空气里呼吸得不太顺畅，现在才停下来深呼吸了好几次。走回来时他没发现KGB学员的跟踪行迹，可能他们真的觉得他疯了。  
他……仍然不能判断自己干这件事的动机，他就只是……想这么做，然后他这么做了。  
他站在风雪里喘匀呼吸，望着那幢建筑点亮的顶楼灯光。母亲的公寓在最里侧，从大门方向是看不到窗户的。但他仍然站在那里，因为一时无法自抑的情绪起伏而整个胸腔都是滚烫的，因为没忍住冲动行事而心跳搏动着敲击他的耳膜，渴望着能看到不存在的那扇亮起的窗。他站在那里，等着风雪击打到他足够冷静才会爬上楼梯，敲门，母亲会迎接他，Napoleon什么都不能做，但他会递过来一个理解并松了一口气的眼神，确认他仍然完好无损。  
他在风雪里站了很久，想着Cowboy收到邮包时，很可能会露出那个微笑，他偷偷地觉得那还……不赖。那个笑容很少出现，Illya把Napoleon从反派手里拽出来，或者在他们刚操完还精疲力竭提不起精神的时候，Napoleon在昏暗光线里露出笑意……就像昨晚一样。  
Illya回过神，表演一直没停，Napoleon在他身边专注于音乐，没意识到他飘远的思绪。爵士歌手声音醇厚，在萨克斯音乐边唱着一首温暖的情歌。Napoleon在他身侧轻轻叹息，Illya想吻他。  
他没有这么做。Cowboy察觉了他的视线，好奇地看过来。  
“表演不算坏。”Illya耸肩。  
Napoleon挑眉毛：“我在爵士乐上的品味可比你好得多。”  
“你可没有。”Illya反驳，那种发疯的冲动又一次攫住了他，但这次Napoleon比他快了一步，带着微笑的嘴唇迅速在他唇上碰了碰，于是Illya剩下的反驳全被吻跑了。  
“这回我就是对的。”Napoleon强调，手指在他后脑的短发里磨蹭。  
“……你不是！”Illya抗议，把他摁进长沙发另一头让他闭嘴。

*

他们开车回到旅馆时已过了午夜，客厅里堆满了Gaby的一大堆购物袋。  
两人放轻了动作回到卧室，将对方拉近，用枕头闷住了所有可疑的声音。  
Illya四肢摊开陷在床垫里，一根手指也不想动。轻微的碰撞声后，Napoleon回到了床上，带着一块湿毛巾，将一杯酒放在床头柜上。  
他任由Cowboy清理他们俩，然后Napoleon半躺了回来，就在他堆起来的枕头上。  
Illya伸手，Napoleon把酒放进他手里，威士忌浓厚复杂的香气在加冰之后更加明显，他啜了一口，把杯子递回去。  
“我想买几张爵士唱片。”Illya拉高毯子，现在睡意涌上来了。“你肯定知道纽奥良最好的唱片店在哪。”  
“机票是中午，”Napoleon啜饮那杯酒，手指玩着他的头发，语调柔和温暖。“我确信有足够的时间可以安排。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*  
> 1\. New Orleans即新奥尔良，但因为舅舅局是60年代嘛……我在《暴风雪山庄》里提及了《乱世佳人》这部1939年的电影XD，作为译制片引进时将这个地点翻译成纽奥良，现在的翻译就是新奥尔良啦XD总想起烤翅怎么破【。  
> 我想保留一点旧时代的感觉，于是沿用纽奥良这个译名。  
> 邮寄地址上，“新奥尔良，路易斯安那州”的英文头个缩写叫“NOLA”，新奥尔良人亲切的将自己深爱的城市称作“诺拉”。而这个美国大陆上最有特色的城市，也确实如同一个独特的人一样，具有自己独一无二的性格脾气、精神风貌、品性灵魂。（我觉得这里真的很适合拿破仑啊XD）  
> 纽奥良算是法属殖民地，当年还有拿破仑和西班牙争夺这一领地的历史轶事呢。法语区老城很美，当地人又很有欧洲老派歌舞升平的画风……还有巨多的黑奴后裔，黑人人口比例十分高。法语，西班牙语，克里欧语混用，仿佛美国大陆上的异国风情XD  
> 当地嘉年华狂欢节赌场墓地公园与各种不同建筑风情也非常有名，又是黑人灵魂乐发源地，爵士乐也超赞。经济支柱是赌博和旅游业……感觉到了拿破仑的手痒（。）  
> 全年气候相对温暖湿润，夏季炎热多雨~飓风什么的还有街道淹水也是当地特色XD（我倾向于他们夏季抵达纽奥良，游人多，显得他们不突兀）  
> 而且美国南部偏保守，但纽奥良一路奇葩XD是少见的对同性恋十分宽容的城市XDDDD  
> http://baike.baidu.com/view/52996.htm
> 
> 2\. 六十年代欧美性解放，各种新潮，反战，波普艺术，小清新，大胡子，短袖T恤牛仔裤不穿胸罩什么的2333  
> 70年代的时尚往前推一推也是很谜……  
> http://weibo.com/2549228714/EdOCRxniF?from=page_1005052549228714_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1483462125338  
> 流行妆容，60年代的妹子那些发髻和汉子的波波头大胡子也……  
> http://weibo.com/2549228714/D3nFD3O62?from=page_1005052549228714_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment
> 
> 3\. 新奥尔良狂欢节：  
> 狭义的狂欢日(Mardi Gras)，字面意思是“油腻的星期二”，广义的狂欢节Carnival则从圣诞节后“第十二夜”开始，止于“油腻的星期二”，长达个把月之久。最后的星期二既是高潮，又是终点。午夜一到，一切狂欢活动都得停止。过后就是长达四十多天的斋戒期，直到复活节才能解禁 。  
> 头戴面具，装神弄鬼，是上古文明的遗风。狂欢节的渊源可以追溯古罗马的“开春节”。春回大地，万物复苏，被严冬压抑已久的人需要放纵于是奉了酒神、爱神之名，痛饮、群宴、狂舞。最后，新奥尔良象最后冲刺一样，全身心地投入了欢的高潮。学校放假，单位停工，旅馆却是爆满。进城的各条公路上挤满了外来的游客，塞满车厢，手舞足蹈，摩拳擦掌，准备痛痛快快地过把瘾。城市人口爆增。连大学区许多学生的房间成了临时客栈，收容来自天涯海角的朋友们。在这个疯狂的季节里，百万欢乐大军把个城市搅得乌烟瘴气，又生气勃勃。  
> 星期二。城里沸腾了，大呼小叫的人群都有游行的街道涌去。彩车有一个主题，都是风土人情、古装演义、某种职业以及任何可以发挥想像的事情，夸张地用布景、面具和动作演绎出来。  
> 根据西方教会的传统，在春分节（3月21日）当日见到满月或过了春分见到第一个满月之后，遇到的第一个星期日即为复活节。东方教会则规定，如果满月恰好出现在这第一个星期日，则复活节再推迟一周。因此，节期大致在3月22日至4月25日之间。
> 
> 4\. 哑火的枪的那个笑话……嗯暴风雪山庄我有贴苏联笑话集锦XD，那是我最喜欢的政治笑话之一23333  
> 原帖地址再来一遍安利：https://www.douban.com/note/259338455/  
> 又及：苏联的经济困难时期有个战时共产主义政策，是1918年会儿，蛮早的。  
> 笑话原文：  
> 苏联时期莫斯科卢比扬卡（克格勃总部）大楼外。  
> 一个愁眉苦脸的男子一边走路一边自言自语：肥皂没有，电池没有，袜子也没有。……  
> 这时旁边走过来一个看起来象是便衣的人小声对他说：公民同志，您要是再这样诋毁我们伟大的社会主义国家，我就要拿手枪把敲你的脑袋了！  
> 那个男子看看便衣警察，继续自言自语：看看，连子弹也没有……
> 
> 5\. 新奥尔良旅游与美食帖找了很多，不过可用的不多啊：  
> https://www.douban.com/note/565685170/  
> http://www.mafengwo.cn/i/1107519.html  
> http://www.mafengwo.cn/i/6526520.html  
> http://www.mafengwo.cn/i/575020.html  
> 普遍反映小龙虾好吃，生蚝好吃，三明治好吃，鳄鱼肉普通，蟹钳好吃，各种饭菜汤好吃，甜点要当心一脸糖粉23333  
> 当地有《乱世佳人》电影（1939）拍摄时的橡树庄园，棒棒的，几个博物馆也很好玩。  
> 还有看游记吐槽说，如果姑娘接过了男士给的串珠戴上，就意味着同意展示自己的Bra……六十年代那会儿还流行不戴bra呢，估计Gaby不会展示的，就没写2333
> 
> 6\. 《西区故事》（1961） https://movie.douban.com/subject/1295225/  
> 这片挺好的，符合纽奥良的画风（啥）有老派感，歌舞片，60年代美国缩影（服装流行也可借鉴），编舞与音乐虽然都是流行唱法但都有古典的底子在。剧情又是翻版的罗密欧与朱丽叶……咋说呢，我看了觉得没雨中曲好看，有点惆怅啊望天。  
> 其实差点想让他们看《柏林谍影》（1965年12月上映） https://movie.douban.com/subject/1293190/  
> 《柏林谍影》这部小说是63年出版的，这篇我觉得时间再怎么早也会在63年之后，毕竟时间也是在毛熊带拿破仑见家长（。）后了，我觉得在纽奥良这段故事插在64到65年之间正好。  
> 男主利马斯是英国间谍，活儿出了个差错被上级安排了新工作，然后他在这期间喜欢上了一个天真的共产主义者姑娘（。）结果因为间谍生涯的危险与黑暗，姑娘被杀了，他最终决定赴死。  
> 这片看完感觉他们俩连吵架的心情都没了233333不能看啊！  
> 60到65年间有不少特别棒的片子，《惊魂记》《蒂凡尼早餐》《罗生门》《七武士》《鸟》顺带007的《俄罗斯之恋》是63年的2333，还有《甜蜜的生活》（火烧太太那篇丝绒铁腕提及哒，1960），65年还有《音乐之声》  
> 值得一提的还有64年的库布里克《奇爱博士》，神特么脑洞的片子OTZ感觉拿破仑伊利亚看完要打起来……  
> 这时间有两部苏联片子也很出名，《伊万的童年》与《日瓦戈医生》，都带着苏联式的苦大仇深（。）感觉看完也是心情不太好的那种片子，于是就没让他们去看了（一点情调也没有2333）  
> 《十二怒汉》与《控方证人》均为1957年电影，埃及艳后是63年的，普遍反映……就那样。
> 
> 7\. 毛熊猜测首饰盒是高仿那段出自末代皇帝溥仪先生的八卦，貌似有个收藏家请溥仪看自己的藏品，溥仪说有几个和他小时候看过的不一样，后来发现果然是赝品……（忘了出处求别深究）  
> 以及我在微博看到了这位俄罗斯设计师的珐琅镶嵌珠宝作品，毛子家审美跪……看过这类作品再看做工粗糙的玩意儿我觉得谁都受不了吧……  
> http://weibo.com/1662106855/El2QequRP?refer_flag=1001030103_
> 
> 8\. 英语里叔叔和舅舅都是uncle，姐妹与兄弟也都是一个词，sister和brother；侄女是niece，侄子/外甥是nephew，堂/表兄弟姐妹都是cousin，这些词放在中文里都有特定指代，但在英文里就可以玩文字游戏了XDD  
> 本篇中所有人名来自http://www.yingwenming.com/index.htm 所以出处都是可考的~
> 
> 9\. 午餐与下午茶合并的法国餐馆曲目是这首：  
> 《Summer Time》Louis Armstrong & Ella Fitzgerald  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/U5B2Zy270fd?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.A6dugF#wall_list  
> 有兴趣的读者可以看一看歌词。
> 
> 同性恋酒吧压轴曲目是这首，演唱者当然不是这位啦：  
> 《My One and Only Love》John Colttrane  
> http://www.xiami.com/album/G4Q6dad0?spm=a1z1s.3061781.6856533.8.zFpVH4  
> 此专很棒23333发行时间是1963年，难得找到个时间精确又很好听的爵士老歌。  
> 另一个版本我也非常喜欢，演唱者是Johnny Hartman（这位声音也很棒，顺带这两位合作专辑好听度MAX  
> http://www.xiami.com/song/xLpp5sae607?spm=a1z1s.6659509.0.0.8TaZ2Z


End file.
